


Ain't No Grave/空坟墓

by Thalia084



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 从兄弟到情人。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
他在街对面注视着他。  
迪恩换了车。他在二手车展销会上发现了一辆黑斑羚，几乎和他的宝贝儿一模一样，毫不犹豫买下，开的次数却屈指可数。黑斑羚太招摇，几乎就是他的名片，别人看不出，但萨姆一眼就会认出来。就像人对自己的名字格外敏感，低声呢喃也会被本人捕捉。  
诚然，这只是迪恩的猜测，说不定萨姆根本不会在乎，不会神经过敏地把所有黑斑羚都看成他。迪恩不知道。  
萨姆已经离开太久，他的生活是一泓沉静的潭水，迪恩带他经历的那些巨石，无论是天启、炼狱之门，抑或是利维坦，不论它们曾经激出多大的声响，如今都已经平静无波了。  
他弟弟是那样笃定地、坚持地去当一个普通人，这太正常了，他们经历的一切都令人心累，他要想松一口气，是非常合情合理的。  
所以迪恩提醒自己不去打扰他。  
他只是静静地守护着他，他几乎和萨姆一样把纽约当成落脚点，所有的狩猎从这里出发，到这里结束。  
萨姆不知道他已经从炼狱回来三年有余。为了防止他回来的消息传到他耳中，迪恩甚至不再跟其他猎人联系，有时候又觉得自己做得多余，萨姆显然不像是还跟猎人们保持联络的样子。  
萨姆有个聪明的小脑瓜，他向来知道，想到这个他依然觉得骄傲，像小时候萨姆从学校拿回满分的成绩单那样，父亲无动于衷，他却一边大叫着“你这个小书呆”一边给弟弟买糖吃。纵使萨姆因为猎魔荒废了好几年，回到法学院依旧是出类拔萃的学生，赶在三十岁前就拿到了自己的学位，被纽约的知名律所痛快签下。  
他还记得刚从炼狱回来时他准备找萨姆，却抢先一步从新闻上知道了弟弟的近况，他初出茅庐，因为一桩和理查德·罗曼相关的案件名震江湖，成为法律界的新星。  
他立刻赶往纽约，那天他开着刚买回的黑斑羚，准备去给萨姆一个恭喜的拥抱，却在看见他那一瞬退缩了。萨姆在自己的公寓楼下停车，他的黑斑羚里，一个女人从副驾驶下来，他们一起从后备箱抱出鼓鼓囊囊的牛皮纸袋，那里装着新鲜蔬果和健康生活，他搂着她的腰，亲昵地上楼去。  
萨姆在进门的一刻仿佛是本能，回头看了一眼街角，他的视野里出现一闪而过的黑斑羚，他以为是幻觉，因为再定神去看时，那车已经不见了，连同那个呼之欲出痴心妄想的可能性，一起骤然消失。

迪恩说不清自己的心理，像个十足的偷窥狂，或者小报记者，近乎疯狂地收集跟年轻律师萨姆·韦森有关的一切。于是他知道了他的公寓门牌号，他的毕业成绩，他的工作职位，他最常去的酒吧，他的西装品牌，他女友的家庭状况和手机号码。  
他确定萨姆现在的生活就是美国梦的完美诠释。  
从炼狱回来的第一个月迪恩愤怒过，因为萨姆的好日子，因为萨姆甚至没费心去找他，而偏偏支持他拼了命回到人间的最大理由就是，他觉得离开他萨姆会得失心疯，会废寝忘食地寻找他，把自己搞得一团糟。可是他错了，没了他和那一大堆猎魔家族事业，萨姆的生活像个香喷喷的苹果派，他一头扎进了他梦寐以求的正常人生活，朝九晚五像个一路顺遂的普通青年。没人知道他曾经牺牲自己阻止了天启，没人知道他失去过灵魂，他跌宕起伏的过往被纽约的地铁踏平，没人知道他是谁，也没人相信。  
迪恩后知后觉地意识到能够安然无恙全身而退，对萨姆而言是一件多么珍贵多么难得的事。他应该早一点意识到的，他应该为弟弟感到欣慰，他该多么庆幸萨米没有做出他最担心的举动，没有因为他而变得乱七八糟。  
迪恩不知道自己还能有什么更好的期待。  
他把车开到废车场，从后备箱里拿了根撬棍——这车连后备箱暗层都没有——他狠狠地砸碎黑斑羚的车窗，然后是前盖，然后是车门，然后是哀鸣着的全部。他在巨大的轰响声中流了几滴眼泪，他觉得那是他在庆祝弟弟的美好生活，他喜极而泣。  
他不喜欢这辆车，跟他的宝贝儿像极了，可终归不是她。他后来换了新车，随便的一辆，盯着它看五分钟涌入车流还是能被一秒忘记的那种，他开着这车跑了一些地方，解决了不少案子，大多时候他自己去，搞不定的时候就叫上本尼。他总要有个人说说话。  
而现在他就坐在这辆脏兮兮的车里，看萨姆送他的女友上班，两个人黏乎乎地亲了一会，然后艾米莉亚走进了那家宠物医院。  
接下来萨姆该去上班了。迪恩手上没案子，也想不出别的事可做，他今天的日程安排就是他最爱干的事：看着萨米。就只是看着他。  
但萨姆没有去上班，跟着他开了很久之后，迪恩才意识到这是去往墓地的路。

2  
萨姆和艾米莉亚吵了不大不小的一架。  
那是在前天晚上，他们在床上打得火热，当他伸手去拿安全套的时候，发现抽屉里没有了。  
他喘着气停下来：“安全套用完了。”  
艾米莉亚缠上来：“……继续。”她用湿漉漉的舌头撩拨着他，“继续，萨姆，我不介意，你可以……”  
“不。”萨姆很坚决，几乎是跳了起来，用手臂隔开她，“不行，我们不行，艾米莉亚。我不想要发生意外。”  
这句话让艾米莉亚忽地变了脸色，她坐起来，看萨姆沾着汗珠的脸，他在灯光下看起来如此迷人，明明还陷在情欲中，眼神确是清醒的。他是真的，明确在拒绝。  
她问：“为什么不？”  
“什么？”  
“孩子。”她说，“我们在一起四年了，萨姆，我认为我们可以开始考虑下一步了。我希望跟你更进一步，组建一个家庭，养育一个孩子。”  
“不！我不想要孩子。”萨姆脱口拒绝，快得令人惊讶。他看着艾米莉亚有些受伤的表情，琢磨着怎么开口，“艾米莉亚，我是说，我觉得我还没有准备好，我不知道怎么当一个父亲，而且我也没法给他提供好的生活环境……”  
他不知道艾米莉亚怎么会突然提起这个。他从来没考虑过要小孩的问题，天哪，且不说他根本不知道正常的父子关系是什么样的，这个世界也太危险了，如果他有了小孩，他根本没把握能够保护好他。他不需要另一个能够失去的人了。  
“我们的工作都很稳定，收入丰厚，我们充分可以……”  
“我们不可以。”萨姆说，“至少我不可以。”  
他没再继续这个话题，两个人都没了兴致，艾米莉亚愤愤地冲进浴室，他坐在床上替自己草草地解决。她洗得比平时更久，因为她以为萨姆起码会在她洗澡途中冷静下来，跟她道歉然后愉快地共浴。但是她出来的时候只看见萨姆射在了自己的肚子上，沉默地等着她洗完。  
他抬头，只是问：“你是故意不买新的安全套吗？”  
艾米莉亚把擦干的毛巾摔在他脸上。  
她爱这个男人，非常爱，因为他就是你能幻想出来的最完美的对象，高大英俊、睿智风趣，还有一些绝口不提的神秘过往。他们相遇的时候同样失魂落魄，她的丈夫唐在阿富汗失联，而萨姆的哥哥死了，他们抱在一起互相取暖，萨姆完美地填补了失去丈夫给她带来的裂痕。她希望她也能给萨姆带来同样的慰藉，但有时候她又觉得她不能，因为好几次她在深夜醒来，萨姆闭着的眼睛里都在淌眼泪。  
他真的有太多眼泪了。  
艾米莉亚甚至暗暗怀疑萨姆对她撒了谎。就像他失去的不止是一个哥哥。

萨姆对艾米莉亚感到非常抱歉，可是他就是没办法要孩子。他承认他害怕，即使脱离猎魔生活五年，但那永远是他生命里不可否认的一部分，他不知道会有多少人，和不是人的家伙，因为他的过去对他的孩子虎视眈眈。他记得自己的童年是怎样度过的，当你知道外面有什么的时候你就会那样做，神经过敏，在床下放圣水窗前撒盐线，而且他不知道没了迪恩他还能不能做得来这个，迪恩在他的童年把他照顾得那么好，他是怎么做到的？  
他至今都没想出好的理由解释撒盐线这个举动，上次他终于下决心说这是家里一个远房祖母信仰的教派仪式，结果只是让艾米莉亚开始兴奋地追问他的家庭，他只能尴尬地止住话头。  
萨姆想到“孩子”这个词都觉得头痛。  
他知道他不需要传人，他只是需要终结。  
另外，他也不想死了以后再见到迪恩，除了要接受他关于又老又秃又需要伟哥的嘲笑，还要解释，那个小混蛋是我的儿子，没错，你死了以后我开开心心生了个孩子。  
这太令人难过了，他不敢想象迪恩用那蠢脑袋试着去理解他的新生活，他宁肯自己什么也不改变。  
艾米莉亚是个很好的女孩，他知道，萨姆对她充满愧疚，他交出的故事里织着谎言，而她全盘收下。交往三周年的时候她甚至在手臂上纹了一个驱魔纹身，她以为那只是个他喜欢的图案，当作送给他的惊喜。他的确惊喜，以后再也不用担心女友被附身了。  
所以现在，萨姆觉得，既然艾米莉亚想要更进一步，那他也该想想自己的未来打算了。虽然生孩子这项他觉得自己一辈子都不会准备好，但他还有其他可做的。

他在墓地门口下车，走了挺远的路，停在那块墓碑前。  
白色的大理石，他选了最简单的样式，只是哥哥的照片和姓名。照片是整理手机时发现的，当时他正在嘲笑他“萨米女孩”，笑得鱼尾纹聚在眼角，睫毛嚣张地翘得老高，看起来蠢得要命，工作人员告诉他应该选张体面一点的照片。但萨姆执意这么做。  
迪恩不需要体面，他快乐就够了。因为，反正，这墓碑只给他看，这里是萨姆·温彻斯特的快乐之地。  
迪恩在五年前，一个恶心兮兮、充满了黑色胶质的瞬间消失，他闭上眼，还能听见自己那一刻的慌乱，好像心脏突然就不会跳了。太难了，视觉残留里还有迪恩的影响，虚虚映着一个影子，他人却不见了。  
迪恩·温彻斯特站得离利维坦恶棍理查德·罗曼太近，被炸死在当场。  
萨姆甚至找不到任何可以给他下葬的东西，属于迪恩的他又舍得埋进去的只有《亚洲辣妹周刊》，但他觉得这些不太适合墓地的庄严肃穆。他曾为该如何给迪恩立碑绞尽脑汁，整整半年想到这事就觉得呼吸发紧。又或者他只是逃避来这里面对迪恩没心没肺的笑，萨姆没有深究过。  
但今天他想来跟迪恩交代一下他的打算。

“嗨，迪恩。”他说。  
“你应该知道，我跟艾米莉亚交往了四年了，就是那个我毕业时认识的兽医，我跟你说过一次的。”  
他沉默了一会，问迪恩：“我跟她订婚怎么样？”

3  
迪恩不喜欢他的墓碑。  
直到他回来的第一个生日，他才知道萨姆给他弄了这么一块墓地。萨姆在这里停了很短的时间，他直到萨姆离开才走近，满心期待。  
他不知道自己的墓志铭是什么。萨姆会给他刻什么呢，深爱的哥哥？这会不会太小姑娘了一点。还是，英勇的猎人，或者直接是，拯救世界的英雄。他觉得这个不错，别人看了会觉得是兄弟俩的幽默，而知道他的人才明白这居然是真的。  
迪恩有些紧张，像等待什么奖项揭晓。但是那个墓碑潦草得连他都觉得太儿戏了，刻得像脱了版，整个有些靠右，他在照片上笑得像个蠢蛋。  
他的墓碑上只有“迪恩·温彻斯特，1979.1.24”，除此之外一个字也没写，甚至连死亡日期也没有，像个半成品。  
他真没想到萨姆就这点想象力。  
迪恩看那个墓碑。他明晃晃一张笑脸，连他自己都不记得什么时候笑得这样开心过，看久了竟变得顺眼了。他都不再使用迪恩·温彻斯特这个名字，这里于是成了他哀悼自己的地方，他偷偷来过几次，凝视自己的笑脸，他知道那是和萨米在一起时才有的笑容。他觉得或许他可以就这样死去，这正是他渴望的死亡。  
迪恩不知道萨姆为什么又来他的墓地。今天不是温彻斯特家任何一个的生日或忌日。他跟着萨姆慢慢回到市区，萨姆去上班，午饭吃了两条街以外的一家恶心沙拉店，迪恩买了街对面的热狗，两个，萨姆晚上准点下班，接女友回家，没有夜生活。  
平淡无奇的萨姆·韦森的一天。  
迪恩没有开到萨姆家的街上，他在街角就可以看见他家的灯，晚上十一点，灯熄灭了。迪恩离开，他打开他的AC/DC，他说：“晚安，萨米。”  
他的小屋是布鲁克林的一个半地下室，隐匿在硕大的纽约脚下，史密斯先生的家没人在意。他还在纠结萨姆今天为什么突然去墓地，是因为，是因为他和艾米莉亚那个过分黏腻的早安吻吗，比他经常观看的那个版本还要让人手脚发麻，还是因为萨姆的工作有了改变，他在手机上搜索萨姆·韦森，猜测他最近在忙的案子是什么。  
他想不出结果，决定去酒吧找找乐子。  
迪恩·史密斯依然使用迪恩·温彻斯特的解决办法。

他要了一杯威士忌，无聊地听着周围人聊天。他突然意识到他现在几乎不怎么说话，他和萨姆在一起的时候有说不完的话，再之前和父亲他也能谈点有意思的，而现在决定一个人工作，他除了假扮FBI了解案情几乎就不需要开口。他前些天跟本尼打电话的时候用了三个“嗯”就解决了。  
他觉得这发现很有趣。  
接着他听见了萨姆·韦森的名字。这让他陡然一惊。  
迪恩转头看去，说话的是个穿着职业套装的金发美女，侧脸很眼熟，他想起来这是萨姆现在的同事林赛。他查律师事务所人事档案的时候见过，最开始他还把她和艾米莉亚搞混了，以为萨姆在展开一段办公室恋情。后来他也常常在萨姆午餐的时候见到这姑娘。  
他想或许可以向她打探一下萨姆的消息。他实在是该死的想搞明白萨姆去墓地的原因。  
他端着酒杯向林赛走去。  
离着她还有好几步林赛就意识到他了，她抬头看清迪恩的脸，就一脸期盼地等着他走近。  
“嗨，美人。”迪恩打了个招呼，让酒保给她再上一杯，“希望我有这个荣幸。”  
“你已经在这么做了。”林赛笑笑。没人会拒绝迪恩，无论是哪个迪恩。  
“我听到你在聊萨姆·韦森。”迪恩说，“那个萨姆·韦森？律师，让理查德·罗曼遗产案盖棺定论的那个？”  
林赛挑眉：“想不到你这么关心商界。你看起来可不像那种人。”  
“我弟弟在斯坦福念法律。”他解释，“他想当下一个萨姆·韦森。”他就是萨姆。  
“那可不容易。”林赛眯起眼，“萨姆是律师界的新星，能力出众，外貌也超群，两样占一就足够可贵了，他可是……”她想了想，“他可是萨姆·韦森啊。”  
迪恩感到一股骄傲从他的胸膛里涌出来，他给林赛买了第二杯酒。  
“我是他的同事，林赛·奥维尔。”  
“迪恩。”他和她握了手。  
两杯酒之后，林赛开始靠在他的身上，迪恩想听她多聊聊萨姆，但显然林赛对他本人更感兴趣，她说：“我喜欢机械师，是个很好的职业……你知道吗，你甚至像萨姆一样迷人。”  
他提议去她的地方。  
所以他们去了，迪恩度过了一个活色生香的夜晚。第二天清晨，律师小姐的闹钟响得很早，她按掉铃声，告诉迪恩：“我要早点去上班，萨姆准备订婚了，最近接的一个案子转到了我头上。”  
迪恩在她穿衣服的时候礼貌地别过头去，半晌才抬了抬眉毛，好像是讲给自己听：“订婚？”

4  
他和艾米莉亚又恢复了甜蜜温和的生活，他们在前一天晚上补上了那次被不存在的孩子打断的性爱。为了补偿，他比平日更加体贴艾米莉亚的感受，耐心地带着她一同到达高潮，她细软的喘息绕进他的耳朵里，他听见她嘴里吐出破碎的他的名字。  
萨姆，萨姆，萨姆……  
哦，萨姆。  
这样的高潮里，他走了神。  
她念的是萨姆·韦森的名字，可他是萨姆·温彻斯特。  
这时候他没法再牢牢拴住自己的思绪，只能任由大脑挑起最快乐的事回味，他想起从前他穿了很久的一件红黑格子法兰绒衬衫，他想起一杯摇滚沙拉，迪恩使坏给他倒了过多的酱汁，他想起冬天的早上，阳光照在黑斑羚的前盖上，一小块飘摇的耀眼的光斑。而他想不起迪恩的脸。  
他如梦方醒，轻轻吻着艾米莉亚的发顶，从她的身体里退出来，把安全套扔进垃圾桶，抽了纸巾清理她和自己。  
萨姆说：“艾米莉亚，关于孩子的事，很抱歉我不能满足你。”  
艾米莉亚瞪着他，意思是如果这就是你要说的全部，那你最好别开口。  
他笑笑：“但我认真考虑了你关于‘更进一步’的提议。或许是时候我们……”他犹豫了一下，问，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
艾米莉亚愣住，过了一会，才问：“你是在向我求婚吗？”她不敢置信，“在我们刚做完爱，衣服都没穿的现在？”  
“我认为这个状态非常适合和我的未婚妻讲话。”他说，“我又没在跟别人做爱。”  
艾米莉亚被逗得大笑，忘了回答，萨姆催促她，“今天下班前我或许跟同事透露了我即将订婚的消息。所以，拜托。”  
她才想起来，大叫着：“我愿意，我愿意！”她双手环住他的脖子，落下热烈的一个吻，“你总是给我带来惊喜，萨姆。”  
临睡前，艾米莉亚对萨姆说：“我想要告诉唐。”  
艾米莉亚是虔诚的基督徒，每周日到教堂做礼拜。萨姆假装自己跟她一样。  
萨姆颔首：“当然。”  
他们手握十字架，艾米莉亚安慰唐在天堂的灵魂，告诉他自己一切安好。她脸上洋溢着满足的微笑，萨姆看着，不由得感到嫉妒。  
因为遇见了天神，于是天神也不再可靠。  
厌恶猎人生活的诸多理由里，这条最可憎。  
我知道恶魔是真的，上帝抛弃了我们。  
而你死了。  
迪恩。  
萨姆闭上眼睛，开始对着迪恩祈祷。  
我不能失去你。他想着。我不能失去你，迪恩。  
他对迪恩说过这话，在他还活着的时候。而他的反应就好像不信。迪恩当然不信，迪恩觉得萨姆没了他也会活得很好。  
萨姆在每周的礼拜日对迪恩祈祷。萨姆在每一餐之前对迪恩祈祷。他迎合女友成为一个信徒，但在他向一个比神明更可靠的人祈祷，对他祈求他爱的人。  
他对着迪恩，祈求迪恩。  
睁开眼，世界对他说：你早就失去他了。

第二天是周五，艾米莉亚为他系好领带后吻了他，笑着抱怨：“我昨天居然糊里糊涂就答应你了，你还没给我求婚戒指。”  
“谢天谢地我比珠宝更有吸引力。”  
他们约好下班后去挑选钻戒。他们不约而同地希望尽早订婚，艾米莉亚说一切由她来操办，他只要按时出席就可以。  
“每个女孩都计划过自己从订婚到结婚的完美流程。”她说。  
“我以为你早就实施过自己的梦幻婚礼。”  
艾米莉亚手尴尬地一顿，萨姆意识到自己说错了话：“抱歉，我……”  
“不。我也很想念他，就像你想念迪恩那样。我知道，他们不会离开我们的生活，永远。”艾米莉亚抬头，看进他的眼睛，“你可以永远想念他。但我们要向前看，继续生活，好吗？”  
萨姆点点头。是的，他将永远想念迪恩，每时每刻。  
他并不是故意要这么做。

从电梯出来的时候林赛已经到了。  
他跟她打招呼：“早啊，林赛。”  
“早上好，帅小伙！”她笑盈盈地挥挥手里的卷宗，“我决定分担一些你的工作，为了你甜蜜的订婚仪式。”  
“没什么需要我操心的，艾米莉亚说她有计划。”  
林赛是艾米莉亚的朋友，他在斯坦福的优秀校友聚会上认识了她，和律所签约的时候她也说了不少好话。他很感激，但林赛总是说，“是你自己赢得的这些。”林赛一向觉得萨姆有些谦虚过头，就像没什么能真正让他开心。她对萨姆和艾米莉亚这事很热心，因为“老天啊，两个破碎的人彼此修补，没什么比这更动人了。”这是她将他介绍给艾米莉亚的初衷。  
林赛眨了眨眼：“所以她答应你的求婚了？”  
“为什么不？”  
“我的老天，这太棒了！”林赛由衷地说，“完美得像我昨天晚上的酒吧艳遇……”  
“别！”萨姆赶紧出言制止，“就只是，别说出来。”  
“好吧。”林赛推过来一杯咖啡，又用眼神示意他吃一个盒子里的甜甜圈，“你和艾米莉亚有什么需要我帮助的尽管告诉我，我可以动员全公司帮你空出几天假。”  
萨姆只是端起咖啡，说：“谢谢。我想或许艾米莉亚会希望你做伴娘？”  
“当然。”她得意地一笑，突然又想起了什么，“关于昨天晚上……”她看到萨姆故作嫌恶地皱起眉头，笑得更夸张了，“让我们跳过细节，我是说，昨天那个火辣帅哥有个和艾米莉亚一样的纹身，所以，我猜那纹身应该也和你的一样。那到底是个什么俱乐部的商标？”  
萨姆一怔。  
他突然有许多问题要问，比如那个纹身在什么位置，比如那个火辣帅哥叫什么，比如他们都聊了些什么。他知道跟迪恩有关的一切所以他可以轻易判断她说的是不是迪恩。但他突然无法开口，他缄默不语，他知道那不可能，如果他胆敢、他妄想任何迪恩还活着的可能性，他不能接受。  
他的脑海里尖叫：他死了他死了他死了他死了他死了。  
他不能，看着迪恩死了五年之后活过来，有血有肉地呼吸着，而他竟没有在痛苦地活着。  
他不能接受自己就那么放弃了，不再有寻找迪恩的念头。  
他也不能，在明知道哥哥死了以后，还在每一个发现他真的死了的瞬间重新被开膛破肚一次，被那些看不见的死神嘲弄：“那个最后的温彻斯特，依然在蠢蠢欲动，妄图相信迪恩·温彻斯特还有活着的可能。”  
他仍在跟迪恩有关的每个时刻发抖。  
他听见一场不相关的酒吧猎艳，竟然也为这个感到难过，他居然被随便的一句话牵动神经，他轻易想起迪恩，他觉得这是对哥哥的亵渎。  
他应该珍重地、纯粹地、隐秘地、屏住呼吸地想起哥哥，而不是在每个微不足道的瞬间消耗那些回忆。  
萨姆伸手拿了一个甜甜圈。萨姆把它举到嘴边，咬了一口。萨姆嘴上沾满了白色的糖霜。  
他说：“那只是一个幸运符号，很多人都有。”  
有不计其数的猎人有这个纹身，别问她，别问她关于这个纹身的任何问题。  
那不是迪恩。  
他告诫自己。


	2. Chapter 2

5  
萨姆去医院接了艾米莉亚，她笑着告诉他今晚推掉了一个手术，“那是只可怜的大金毛，但我的同事可以照顾他，而我应该来照顾我自己的狗狗。我可不想再错过我的钻戒。”  
萨姆从后座拿出一束红玫瑰，艾米莉亚抱着它钻进车里，黑斑羚里充满了清新的玫瑰香气。她吻了萨姆的脸颊，“谢谢。”她的身子向萨姆倾斜，不留神被玫瑰扎了手。她把流血的手指握进手心。  
圣诞季从感恩节结束那天开始，这个节日已经在纽约绵延了整整一个月，人们在行色匆匆的同时好像都多了些笑容。萨姆在开车的时候犹豫要不要买点蛋奶酒，或者自己做，但他知道自己做得没有迪恩好，所以总是鼓不起自取其辱的勇气。艾米莉亚在哼一首歌，她在跟他认识之前从不听AC/DC，但现在车上只有这个，萨姆觉得黑斑羚不会喜欢别的音乐，他继承了迪恩的可怕品味，现在艾米莉亚坐在车上也忍不住唱这些。  
他们在一家有大透明窗子的珠宝店前停下。在上一次他还是个穷学生的时候，杰西说过她喜欢这个牌子，他承认自己的婚姻幻想里有过很多个不同的女人。他渴望安稳和家的温暖，有一个接受他忠诚和保护的妻子，他们讲所有人都听得懂的笑话，为升职和股票走势愁眉苦脸。  
“萨姆？”  
艾米莉亚回头叫他，等着他从车里出来。  
他解开安全带，看见放在副驾座上的那束玫瑰。他原来是坐在那里的。  
“就来。”他应着。  
他拉起艾米莉亚的手往里走去，艾米莉亚缩了一下，因为她被扎破的手指。他们亲密地依偎在一起，店员一眼看出他们的来意，热情地接待他们。  
店员把他们备选的所有钻戒都拿出来，一一给艾米莉亚试戴。萨姆觉得它们没有差别，他移开视线，注意到隔着一排柜台那个带毛线帽的男人，他一直低着头，仿佛有些焦躁不安，伸着粗笨的手指要求看一条钻石项链。  
店员素养很好，面不改色，带着职业化的微笑为他取出，一边轻声询问：“是要给太太买圣诞礼物吗？”  
那男人仍没有抬头，出神地摩挲着那条闪闪发光的项链，他有一张枯瘦的脸，写满风霜，他仿佛要被自己沉重的厚外套压垮，嘴里念着一个名字。  
店员说：“那是您太太的名字吗？真是好听。”  
萨姆忍不住笑了，他看出那店员根本没听见男人嗫嚅的发音是什么。  
下一秒他就变了脸色，把艾米莉亚往身后一推，自己大步向那边走去。  
那男人突然变得无比灵活，从拉开的外套里拿出一把手枪，迅速地上了膛。  
“抢劫！”他说。  
他拉下面罩，声音穿过整间店铺，“把所有的柜台都打开。”他命令道，“或者我砸碎也可以。”  
萨姆轻手轻脚来到他身后，快得歹徒根本意识不到。  
他可是个猎人。  
店员的额头被枪口抵着，苍白着脸，浑身发抖。萨姆用口型告诉她：“照他说的做。”  
这蠢女人点了头，暴露了萨姆的位置。  
歹徒发狂地瞪着眼，手上更加使力，用枪口戳着店员，可怜的女人矮下身去努力打开柜台的锁，同时他回头看向萨姆，惊讶这个高个儿的不自量力。他是很强壮，但他赤手空拳，而他有一把上膛的枪，还有匕首。  
歹徒用左手抽出外套里藏的匕首。  
萨姆几乎感到怀念，他弯起眼睛看着那寒光一闪，叹息般地说：“我真的很擅长这个。”  
萨姆长臂一伸抓起柜台上的项链，它很结实。歹徒用匕首戳他的肋骨，差了一点，萨姆向旁边一闪，用项链勒住了歹徒的脖子。  
歹徒大叫一声，握枪的手指动了动，萨姆不得不松手，用力地劈在歹徒右臂上，枪应声掉落，掉在柜台里面，柜员尖叫着蹲了下去。  
歹徒回身，全神贯注对付起萨姆来，他的眼神有几次向门口飘去，这给了萨姆极大的便利。萨姆挨了几拳，但他不在乎，比起鬼魂附体或者恶魔本人的拳脚相向，这实在算不上什么，他几乎没费什么力就牵制住了歹徒拿刀的手，用力一按，那把匕首从歹徒的手中脱落，在经过萨姆大腿的时候被他一把捞住刀柄，然后萨姆把刀抵在歹徒脆弱的脖子上，他的大腿恶狠狠地压制着歹徒不安分的双腿，萨姆踩下他想要做点什么的脚，那把匕首微微陷入歹徒的皮肉，渗出血渍。  
“你今天不走运，老兄。”萨姆淡淡地说。  
他的头发乱了，眼前落下阴影，他晃了晃脑袋，问瑟瑟发抖的店员：“打911了吗？好的，谢谢。现在请帮我找条绳子来。”  
最后他一个人把歹徒绑在了椅子上，因为其他所有人都大惊失色，行动迟缓。  
现在他觉得心情好多了。或者说他现在才意识到自己之前心情不好。  
萨姆做完这一切，不再理会歹徒哭诉自己重病的妻子，他弯腰捡起沾了血的钻石项链，放到柜台上，“抱歉我弄脏了这个。”他说。  
“没、没关系。”店长深吸一口气，询问他们看中了哪一款钻戒，哆嗦着要求员工替他们包好，“这是本店的心意。感谢你救了我们所有人的命。”  
无论何时，能被人感谢都令他心情愉悦。他击败过更可怕的对手，但他很少获得感激。萨姆笑着摇摇头，“这没什么。”这真的没什么。只是人类而已。  
他和艾米莉亚在警察赶到后花了三个小时做笔录，回家路上艾米莉亚一直在责怪他的莽撞，“那太危险了！”她愤愤，尽管萨姆一直在尽力调节氛围，他说，“嘿，我们收获了一个免费的钻戒，你喜欢这个不是吗？”  
艾米莉亚为他的满不在乎而发疯：“你明知道我是怎么失去唐的。”她终于这样说，“你怎么可以这样不惜命。”  
萨姆沉默了，他说抱歉。然后突然想起来歹徒不停看向门口的眼神。他错过了什么。

6  
迪恩差点就冲过去摇晃他弟弟的肩膀。他实在不明白萨姆的脑子里都在想些什么。  
这只是另一个平淡无奇的萨姆·韦森的一天，他本以为，直到他跟着萨姆来到那家富丽堂皇的珠宝店。  
哈，订婚。他是来真的。  
迪恩舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛注视着弟弟的身影，拿起放在一边的芝士猪肉汉堡咬了一口，接着又是一口，直到他的嘴巴里满满的都是食物。  
这时他接到一个来自本尼的电话。本尼告诉他有个死了两个人的鬼魂案子，就在纽约，你应该顺手解决它，当作送给自己的正义的圣诞礼物。  
迪恩嘴里全是汉堡：“唔……嗯。”   
紧接着，他察觉到有些不对劲。  
珠宝店门外那辆一直不动的车子开了门，它的玻璃都是黑的，时不时晃一下，迪恩本以为是有人在里面交配，还暗暗期待一个戴圣诞帽的比基尼美女从里面出来。可是人尚未出来，一个小小的黑色的东西先露了头。  
原谅迪恩对枪的敏感。  
他惊愕地发现店里的男人举起了枪。更要命的是萨姆已经在向歹徒走去。  
该死的。  
萨姆这个蠢货。迪恩在心里暗骂。他不考虑对方的同伙吗？显然他已经离开猎人生活太久失去了战斗的敏锐度。  
迪恩抛下手机，拉开车门向那辆跃跃欲试的邪恶车辆冲去。  
他飞快地穿过车流，站在车后，张手把看见的第一支枪夺了过来，他一个手刀把那个不知所措的甚至没来得及戴上面罩的男人击晕，第二个立刻用枪对准了他。  
来真的？迪恩想。  
他躲得比枪更快，背后是从副驾驶出来的第三个人，迪恩绕到他身后，用枪顶着他的后腰，推着他把他的头撞向车顶，那人反手给了迪恩一拳，揍在脸上，这让迪恩觉得不可忍受，他用了更多的精力对抗这个嫉妒他热辣外貌的男人。  
萨姆就在离他十米的地方。不能开枪，他想。  
他抽出一把刀，利索地把男人的手钉在车顶，他发出一声惨叫。  
拿枪的那个也跑了出来，迪恩首先要做的是把他的枪没收。然后他们来了一场公平竞技，来人一脚踢在迪恩膝盖上，迪恩伸手拽住对方的上臂，借着吃痛矮下身的力把脚放在他腿间，别住他的小腿，然后把这家伙彻头彻尾地过肩摔在地上。  
然后，靠，这里居然有第四个人。他们的战术居然是一个人抢劫但是有四个外援。  
迪恩承认自己跑过来的时候没有摸清状况，但萨姆在里面，他没有时间。  
他就这么被人从身后捅进肋骨，他转过身，忍无可忍地把匕首戳进了那人的肩膀。  
“你不会死的。”迪恩对显然被吓呆了的傻蛋说，然后堵住背后的伤口尽可能快地跑回了自己的车里。他抽着气，靠靠靠靠靠，他绝尘而去。

迪恩觉得自己没有伤到重要器官。久病成良医，他咧着嘴苦笑。他只是很痛，一直在流血，从车里回家的这一小段路因为湿漉漉的后背变得难熬，他一度觉得自己的衣服要被冻在身上。  
他咬着牙给自己止血，缝合，包扎。天知道他有多擅长这个。天也知道再擅长他还是无法习惯疼痛。他在整个过程中用尽了所有脏话，然后脱力地倒在了床上，因为压到伤口再次重复了一句，靠。  
那个鬼魂案件只能明天去了。他想。希望不会再有人蠢到圣诞节跑到死过人的待售房屋寻找情趣。  
“可是Netflix夏天在那里拍过电影！中学生们可喜欢那间房子了，我觉得平安夜他们甚至会竞争去明星小屋做爱的机会。”  
本尼的话再次在他耳边回响。  
迪恩重新坐起来。该死的青少年！  
他叹了口气，好吧，这只是个简单的案子。那房子历史清白得很，唯一死在那里的是个在剧组离开时搬道具的男孩，那是个被火葬的十九岁男孩，他最大的心愿是得到导演的青睐成为演员。他的一切都写在自己的Instagram上。迪恩只是需要去找到他遗落的一只耳钉然后烧掉。这样简单的案子需要他的唯一理由是，如今他是一个驻扎在纽约的猎人。

迪恩这伤比他想象得严重，最终令他被男孩的鬼魂压在地板上，差点无法翻身，他点燃打火机扔在那颗耳钉上，瘦弱的男孩尖叫着化为灰烬。  
迪恩的伤口流血了，他坐在地上大声地喘息的时候，房门被打开了。他手上还沾着鲜血，他自己的血，但显然那些人不那么想。他们大叫着：“不许动！纽约警察！”他们用手铐铐住惊恐的迪恩，现在他被正式作为前两起命案的嫌疑人拘捕。  
警察问他：“姓名？”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“迪恩·史密斯。”

迪恩·史密斯是个沉默的犯人。他一言不发，但其实他心里有各式各样充满创意的脏话。这一定是个笑话，迪恩·温彻斯特在天启中获得胜利却在十九岁弱鸡男孩鬼魂案中被拘捕。  
他的伤口源源不断流着血，警方不得已把他带到急诊室，一个警察站在他身边。  
“伙计，可以帮我倒杯水吗？”迪恩回忆他刚刚的自我介绍，“汉德里克森？”  
迪恩的嘴唇干裂。他上一次进食液体是汉堡套餐里的大杯可乐，还没有来得及喝完。汉德里克森无动于衷，“你不会天真地以为我会离开你半厘米吧？”他按住迪恩的肩膀，用一种讥讽的口吻说道。  
迪恩妥协了。他真的没什么力气，这是榨干他精力的一天，他现在什么都不想。或许用不了多久他就可以魂归他的坟墓了，他真的好奇萨姆在他的墓穴里放了些什么，上帝或者不管什么人保佑他的弟弟在埋葬他这件事上做得比那个开玩笑的墓碑好。  
电视正在播报新闻，那些单词不管不顾地跳进迪恩的耳朵。  
“第五大道珠宝店抢劫案，恰巧在店中购物的知名律师萨姆·韦森见义勇为，英勇地制服了歹徒……”  
迪恩抬起头来，看着电视上播放的监控画面，萨姆身手敏捷，他没有受伤。迪恩笑起来：“哇，他值得一枚好市民奖章。”  
汉德里克森在他肩膀上用力，“你总是这样活力充沛，史密斯先生。”  
迪恩愉悦地吹了个口哨。  
萨米没事，这就是最好的事。  
医生给他紧急处理伤口，因为他惹人厌烦的态度，汉德里克森板着脸要求不给他上麻药，迪恩欣然接受。  
他在警察局迎来了今年的平安夜。  
迪恩因为疼，实在懒得想该如何脱身，他在警方问话时消极地耷拉着眼皮，他拒绝说话，因为他知道自己没什么能讨警察欢心的言论。  
汉德里克森把笔摔在桌上，防备地看了跌迪恩一眼，又把笔抓回来，好像迪恩真会用这个解开手铐似的，他现在没这个心情。汉德里克森气冲冲地走了。  
迪恩舒一口气，缓缓合上双眼。  
他很疲惫。  
闭上眼睛，他就能见到萨米了。

7  
艾米莉亚吓坏了，她整个晚上都靠在萨姆怀里，仿佛不这么做萨姆就会冲出家门，消失在只有上帝知道的什么地方。她看见了萨姆握刀时的眼神，那样凛冽的、锋利的眼神，仿佛只要被他看一眼就会被刺伤。她猜测过萨姆的过往，他没告诉她的那部分，她想过各种可能性，而现在她觉得每一种都是错的。  
他的打斗令她眼花缭乱，如果出现在银幕上她会鼓掌，但这是真实的，每一刀每一拳，萨姆的动作行云流水，他戏弄那个歹徒像看着一只蚂蚁。  
艾米莉亚对唐说：“我觉得我会失去萨姆。”  
现在她在离他最近的地方，他们一起躺在床上，她听着萨姆有条不紊的心跳，忍不住小声问：“你会离开我吗，萨姆？”  
过了一会，他静静地回答：“我就在这。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我当然爱你，艾米莉亚。”他的胸肌动了动，她知道他无声地笑了，他的吻落在她发顶，萨姆温热的嘴唇贴着她的头皮。  
“我们立刻订婚，好吗？”  
她按着他的胸膛坐起来，她有些惊慌失措。  
第六感。她想。她隐隐觉得她熟悉的那个萨姆在消亡。就像一颗死去的星星，缓慢地暗下去，直至成为黑暗。  
萨姆看着她，淡淡地说：“随你。”  
他们决定在圣诞之后立刻举行订婚仪式，在随便哪个装得下他们所有朋友的餐厅，从流过血的店铺拿回来的钻戒正在艾米莉亚无名指上发着光，她还有上一次婚礼的备用礼服。  
萨姆看着她忙碌。只要她没关系，他什么也不介意。

迪恩在两天后因为证据不足被释放，他脚步虚浮地离开警察局，给等在门口的本尼一个大大的拥抱：“谢了，兄弟。”  
本尼指出：“你真的一团糟。”  
“这我知道。警察局里过了圣诞，我一定错过了圣诞老人的礼物派送。”他虚弱地微笑。  
拒绝了本尼的陪伴，迪恩孤身一人回到了自己的半地下室。他的居所幽暗阴冷，他缩着身子躺在硬梆梆的床上，胃空荡荡的，但是懒得吃东西。他摸出手机，充了一会电，蜷着手指点击搜索“萨姆·韦森”。  
他看着屏幕上的照片，是艾米莉亚的Instagram。真是枚不错的戒指，他想。他翻身坐起，下划，自欺欺人地想忽略那张照片，接着他反悔了，重新上划，盯着那张十指交握的秀钻戒照片，耐着性子阅读所有人的评论。  
这对新人将在下周一举行订婚仪式。萨米和这什么艾米莉亚。  
迪恩无法抑制地认为自己需要出席。即使只是默默守在街角。即使他的伤到那天远不会痊愈。即使他真的一团糟。  
可那是他血脉相连的小弟弟。他应该为他的幸福感到高兴。他必须为他的幸福感到高兴。  
他吸了吸鼻子。伤口又在渗血了吗？天哪这真的好疼。  
迪恩把枕头摔在地上。堂堂迪恩·温彻斯特如今只能摔枕头发泄，因为他实在没力气收拾其他残局。

订婚仪式的前一天，迪恩试探地按了按伤口周围，很好，痛感已经不那么强烈了，他剃了胡子，穿了一套相对好的西装，甚至洗了车，他来到林赛的楼下。  
两个小时后他终于等到眉飞色舞打着电话的林赛，他打开车门：“嗨，甜心。”  
林赛惊叫一声，迅速挂断电话，她把手机扔进包里，向他跑过来：“迪恩！”  
林赛冲进他怀里，把迪恩撞得后退两步顶上车门，他倒吸一口气：“你太热情了，宝贝。”  
林赛张开嘴笑：“我以为我再也不会见到你了，我每天都向上帝祈祷能再见到你。”  
迪恩扬起眉毛做了个“你只是说说而已”的表情。  
她投降：“好吧，或许只是在我每个饥渴的夜晚。”  
“有空向上帝祈祷不如去酒吧喝一杯，相信我。”  
他们在林赛公寓门口接吻，迪恩不得不腾出一只手按住伤口，靠，流血，他应该站得离车远一点的。但没准那样他就会直接倒在地上了。  
林赛放开他的衣领，喘一口气，又舔舔他的下巴：“太遗憾了，但明天是我朋友的订婚仪式，所以我觉得我们今晚只能到此为止了。我还要穿礼服呢。”  
谢天谢地！  
迪恩松一口气，他一点性致都没有，他刚刚甚至怀疑自己患上了勃起障碍。他只想知道那该死的订婚仪式在哪里举行。  
林赛看着他，她知道自己差不多是在亲手把迪恩放走，她必须抓紧一切机会。所以她接着提议：“我明天没有男伴，你愿意和我一起参加那个订婚宴吗？”她补充，“是萨姆·韦森的订婚宴，你上次说你喜欢他。”  
他没有说过这话！迪恩从来不会跟别人说他爱萨米这种娘兮兮的话，萨米上次说他爱他还是在精神病院里神志不清的时候。  
于是迪恩对林赛说：“是的，我非常爱他。”  
扮演一个律师的疯狂粉丝为他换来了他想要的。迪恩接过那张写着地址的纸片，看着最后那串数字，“这是订餐电话吗？”  
“这是我的号码。你一直没给我打电话，我猜你是遗失了上次那张。”  
迪恩露出一个惋惜的笑容：“没错。”遗失在前面那个垃圾桶里了。

8  
迪恩当然不会真的走进那家餐厅。他只是远远观望。在单枪匹马解决了一起抢劫案之后，萨姆难免成为各界焦点，被人类罪犯盯上也说不定。迪恩想，他这辈子都戒不掉为萨米操心的恶习。  
订婚仪式大概在一个小时后举行，迪恩决定去买个汉堡撑过去，他还从来没观摩过订婚宴，谁知道他需要继续窝在车里多久。  
当他咬着卡路里超高的汉堡走近车子的时候，不好的预感席卷了他的全身，但他已经离得太近。他被包围了。  
他扔掉汉堡，反手去挡围上来的警察，然后他意识到原来他的伤这么严重，他右边的整个身子都在疼，他可能又流血了。  
手铐合拢了他的手腕。  
迪恩说：“靠靠靠靠靠。”  
汉德里克森说：“我也很高兴见到你，史密斯先生。”

事情是这样的，纽约警察无法解释一个无辜的迪恩·史密斯为什么会出现在离奇死亡了两个人的房子里，他们关了迪恩足足48小时，却没有找到证据证明他和那两起案件有直接关联。但是在释放他之前，警察获得了迪恩的血样，因为那天迪恩就是个肆意流淌的大血包，他的血液和第五大道抢劫案现场的血迹吻合，于是他被合理猜测为嫌犯，并且在意图报复萨姆·韦森的现场被抓获。  
迪恩被关在审讯室。  
警察对他念米兰达警告，迪恩对警察说靠。  
迪恩表现得就像个彻头彻尾的混球，他看起来对警察局适应良好，对汉德里克森的问题统统以问题回应，在他知道汉德里克森十六岁的时候吻过一个卖橘子汽水的迈阿密姑娘的时候，对方还连他的姓氏都不知道。两个小时后，汉德里克森伪装起自己的挫败，怒气冲冲地离开。  
迪恩知道自己该观察环境想个办法离开这里，但他真正想的是这真是个光明正大逃避萨姆订婚的好理由，他可以在下次跟自己对峙的时候堂而皇之地说，拜托，我是真的脱不开身。这样就不必逼自己目视着萨姆彻底走进下一段人生。他想要休息了，尽管理智不允许他主动选择这么做，但事实上他真的筋疲力尽，他早就破碎不堪，他只是在不断找寻避难所，而不是归处。  
如果能去监狱里待个几年好像也不错，摊开手承认他既无法拯救世界，也被萨姆从守护者的岗位上开除，就这么懒洋洋地拥抱失败，假装不在意地说，迪恩·温彻斯特的努力就到此为止啦，因为我远没有我坚持得那么重要。他认真思考起对这起抢劫供认不讳的可行性，他对法律不熟悉，这能给他换来多少年的平静假期？如果是萨米，他一定会在两秒内告诉他答案。  
哦，萨米。  
看，不管他想什么，最后他都在想着萨米。  
迪恩往椅背上一靠，等着汉德里克森回来，这回他会表现得不那么混蛋。  
门开了，汉德里克森拉着脸出现在门口，用下巴指指他。他在把他向什么人展示。  
迪恩还没来得反应，他脸上挂着无所谓的笑，咧着嘴看无奈的警察。  
汉德里克森又对迪恩说：“你的律师。”  
迪恩说：“我没有律师。”  
萨姆走进来：“你好，迪恩……史密斯。”

萨姆有预感。他在第一辆警车呼啸着驶离自己视野的时候冲了出去，抓住离得最近的警察询问发生了什么事，他情绪激动，警察安抚他，说这种事警方司空见惯，照片上的危险分子已经被逮捕，他的安全由联邦政府保障。警察说：“韦森先生，不会有事的，有我们在。你在发抖，韦森先生，你还好吗？”  
萨姆想不起自己是怎么回到酒店，又是怎么跟艾米莉亚说自己要出去一会，最后怎么挣脱亲朋好友的拉扯发了疯似的跳进黑斑羚的。是本能在支撑他这么做，而大脑和他的整颗心都被照片上的那张脸击中，他开车赶往警局，整个世界都变得无比清晰，他能敏捷地判断路况把车开得又快又稳，就像是个冷静的空壳，而另一部分的他被撕裂又拼好，他的灵魂被黑斑羚反复碾压，那是迪恩开着的黑斑羚，从他的脚趾到发顶，不厌其烦地一遍遍碾过去，压碎他的每一块骨骼，让他在这段不长的路上死了千万遍。  
他从车上下来，手脚冰凉。他跟这案子有千丝万缕的关联，更别提今早警方就是在保护他，见义勇为的英雄得到了警察们的褒奖，他顺利地拿到了跟迪恩有关的档案，迪恩·史密斯，他的姓名栏这么写着。  
汉德里克森愁眉不展：“他很不配合。”  
萨姆紧锁着眉头，隔着单向玻璃看他，人人都能感受到这位精英律师身上的低气压，他被谁惹恼了，他在那儿站着，简直要被愤怒击垮，至少看起来是这么回事。汉德里克森身有同感，他用手指敲敲玻璃上迪恩的脸：“他真是个混球。”  
萨姆说：“能让我在这看一会……看一会资料吗？”  
“没问题。”  
萨姆终于清静了。他看着玻璃那端的迪恩。那真的是迪恩。他试着吸进一口气，再吐出来，好的，他可以呼吸，现在他需要提醒自己才能记得呼吸。他抬起手，小心翼翼地把指尖叩在玻璃上，轻轻描画那一小块迪恩的脸。五年了，竟然已经五年了，没有迪恩以后，他过了五年什么样的日子啊。但他又觉得五年不算长，他也撑过来了，这并没有杀死他，他还以为自己需要熬更长的岁月才能被允许重新见到迪恩，天堂和地狱，不论哪一个，他要去跟哥哥见面。  
萨姆鼓起勇气，跟在汉德里克森身后走进有迪恩的房间。  
迪恩漫不经心的笑容尚未消融。  
萨姆打了招呼，反手关上门。迪恩自然地看向他，然后瞬间，迪恩的瞳孔肉眼可见地迅速变小，好像见到了什么了不得的光。  
萨姆只能站在原地。那一刻像有几千只箭矢迎面而来，把他的身体穿透，又像是裹挟着冰块的风灌满他，把他像那样钉在地上。他日夜祷告的时候，从来没想过这一切会成真，他甚至没有幻想过跟迪恩的再次见面。他天大的愿望不过是迪恩能够安息。  
他以为他相信的是一位寂灭的神，而如今他的神来到他面前。  
萨姆睁大眼睛，眉毛向上扬起，歪了歪头，一双手松开又握紧。  
他就像被什么宏大的奇观震撼到了，小心地翕动鼻翼，仿佛吹一口气他就会散架，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，露出那样可怜的、胆怯地、狼狈的、得到恩赐的笑。他的上眼皮泛着粉红色，这让迪恩想要把他抱紧。  
迪恩真正地笑起来，他笑得那样诚挚、那样好，他没有打算露出这样心无芥蒂的笑容，他们之间隔着五年，隔着一个未婚妻和要人命的炼狱，他应该板起面孔为挡在面前的再次分别做好准备的。但是，去他的，迪恩笑起来，耳朵跟着快乐地上扬，他说：“嗨呀，萨米。”  
萨姆看到迪恩眼里迅速积聚的泪水，他忍不住向他靠近。


	3. Chapter 3

9  
萨姆有备而来，他拿出铁器、银器和圣水，克制地检验了迪恩的身份，在确定他真的是迪恩之后悄悄给了他一个拥抱。他们还在警局，必须避免别人发现他们过度亲密，万一有人心血来潮挖掘一下他们的联系，很容易就发现他们长得和那对丧命已久的温彻斯特兄弟一模一样。  
过去五年内萨姆·韦森这身份都因为良好的教养和出色的能力大获成功，迪恩决不希望最终露馅是因为他。  
萨姆拿到了珠宝店外的监控画面，表示迪恩不过是另一个见义勇为的好身手路人，如果警方执意要起诉迪恩，那么他愿意为迪恩做无罪辩护。交涉过后，迪恩因为擅闯私人领地被要求监管，需要戴上脚环在监护人管控下生活三个月，萨姆立刻主动申请担任他的监护人，因为好人缘和警方对他的绝对信任得到了同意。  
萨姆把车钥匙给迪恩：“你要开车吗？”  
“当然。”迪恩低头响亮地亲了黑斑羚一下，“我的宝贝儿，想我了吗？”  
萨姆摇摇头，笑着坐上副驾驶。  
“接下来的三个月你都需要住在我的公寓里，你的活动范围只有直径内三英里，任何超出范围的行动我们都需要提前跟警局报备。明白了吗？”  
“是的，长官。”迪恩发动车子，“所以我们现在直接去你家吗？”他突然想起来，“但是你今天不是要订婚吗？”  
“所以你知道我家在哪。”萨姆完全不觉得惊讶。迪恩出现在纽约，迪恩为他解决了珠宝店外的危险，天知道他一直在离他多近的地方。他一直在看着他。萨姆艰难地消化着这一认知，他一直觉得自己的心被插了把冰冷的匕首，但是此刻他突然发现那匕首在融化，那些冰水掺杂着血液汩汩流淌，他不知道这让他的疼痛加剧了还是减轻了。他迟钝地不敢分析自己的伤口。  
迪恩说：“当然，我不会让我的萨米受到任何伤害。我会保护你的，你知道的。”他甚至轻快地眨了眨眼。  
萨姆沉默了。迪恩只好打开音乐，熟悉的音乐开得很大声，他夸赞：“你终于学会了欣赏音乐的方式。”然后他的笑容僵住了，因为他知道萨姆根本不喜欢这个。这是他的哀悼。  
萨姆问：“你去哪里了？”  
“前两年，炼狱。然后我出来啦，发现你在纽约，日子过得不错，我就对自己说，嘿，萨米终于实现自己的梦想有一个暖融融的家了，我还要去把他拽进这一滩浑水里吗？”他说的是他们的家族事业。迪恩扭头去看萨姆，“我告诉自己，不，我不会犯同一个错误两次。我该让你去过好日子，你值得这一切。这些，体面的工作，昂贵的西装，闻了让人犯恶心的古龙水，这不是任何一个人都能轻易得到的，这是你用聪明的脑瓜赢来的，我该在台下为你鼓掌了。”  
迪恩说：“我为你感到骄傲，萨米。”  
萨姆吸了吸鼻子。  
“天哪，你在哭吗，萨米，就因为你凶巴巴的哥哥终于夸奖了你。对不起我身上没有带糖果，下车后我会给你买的。”  
迪恩试图打趣，用一种小丑式的怪腔调说话。没有得逞。萨姆看向他：“错误？什么叫你‘不会犯同一个错误两次’。你是说让我从斯坦福离开是个错误吗？”  
“你知道那是一切的开端。或许当初我一个人上路会好些，你就可以避开很多磨难。我是这么想的，萨米，你不需要承担之后种种。”迪恩说，“你的那些痛苦，还有你损失的这些苹果派生活，这些是我的错。所以天杀的我当然不会打扰你。”  
萨姆重复：“打扰我。”  
“是的，打扰。”过了一会，迪恩说，“天哪，萨米，我不知道你在别扭什么？那时候你已经是个成功律师了，你在纽约市中心有一套公寓，还有个柔软得像蜂蜜蛋糕一样的女朋友，你指望我就这么突然跳出来，砸进你的生活里，说嗨我们去消灭黑暗吧——在我们明知道那不可能的时候，在我们花了很多年拯救世界然后发现世界永远不会被彻底拯救之后。你知道那只是无尽的痛苦和危险，你会死的，萨米。”  
萨姆控诉：“死的是你。”  
“而你就让我那么死了。”迪恩说，在他的余光里，萨姆绷紧了身体，他继续说，“我很高兴。真的，我很高兴你没有让我再绊住你，你活得很好，这对我来说才是要紧事。我死了，是啊，你不可能知道去哪里找我。所以你没有找……你找了吗，萨姆？”话一出口他就后悔了。何必呢。  
萨姆小声地说：“我找不到。”气馁、慌张、羞于承认，“我没有坚持下去，我很快放弃了。”  
“就是说。”迪恩不知道自己想要什么样的答案，“就是说啊，萨米，我们过去都做得很好。”  
“那现在呢？我是说，三个月之后。”  
“我们可以做一对秘密兄弟，你是威风凛凛的律师，我是风尘仆仆的猎人，我们还可以在圣诞节互相送礼物。哦，我还可以在你和艾米莉亚出门旅行的时候帮你带孩子，我很擅长照顾小孩，我把你照顾得超好。”  
越说越离谱了。萨姆不理会这个恐怖的育儿主题，问：“你现在住在哪里，要去打包生活用品吗？”  
迪恩的脑子里闪过自己的小房间里那股陈腐的气息，他散乱的衣服、枪支和绷带，那是一种不言而明的绝望。迪恩说：“不用。你该让我沾沾你的光，让我过几天有钱人的生活。”他摆出个急切的贪婪的脸，天哪，他看着萨姆的时候就是这样的渴望。  
抱抱萨米，抱抱萨米，抱抱他的小弟弟吧，让他在哥哥的怀里安睡，让他能够安睡，能够醒来。  
迪恩看着萨米，眼睛里在诉说这些。这是他的美梦。

10  
他们甚至没谈艾米莉亚，在萨姆带着迪恩打开公寓房门，看见艾米莉亚气急败坏的一张脸时，萨姆才意识到在订婚宴上放未婚妻鸽子是一件多么严重的事。  
萨姆简单地说：“这是艾米莉亚。”又回头对着眼圈发红的女友，想不出委婉的说法，直接介绍，“这是迪恩，我的哥哥。”  
于是一切就都说得通了。  
“哦，迪恩。那个迪恩，你死了的哥哥？”艾米莉亚大吃一惊，挂着眼泪的脸转为惊讶，“发生了什么？”  
“这很难解释。”迪恩难得有些扭捏，“总之，我没有死，出了点小状况，萨米今天赶来帮了我的忙。很抱歉他抛下了你。”  
迪恩提起裤脚给她看那个脚环，真诚地说：“接下来要打扰你一段时间，我真的感到万分抱歉。希望这不会折损我弟弟在你那里的好感。”  
“哦。”艾米莉亚看着脚环，一点也想不出得体的反应，只是尽力挤出一个微笑。在家里出现一个罪犯之后，未婚夫临阵脱逃相对而言好像已经不是什么大问题。  
萨姆把她拉到一旁，歉疚归歉疚，却很显然地，毫不后悔。他说：“听着，艾米莉亚，我很抱歉，如果你很生气，对订婚这事想要再次考虑，我完全理解。”  
“你在说什么？那是你的哥哥！”艾米莉亚说，“我知道这是什么感觉！失而复得。我相信你不是故意要我难堪，朋友们也都很好，大家都知道除非是紧急状况不然你不会这么做。所以，去吧，好好对待你的哥哥。”  
萨姆露出一个笑容，顿了顿，又说：“还有，对于迪恩是我哥哥这事，我们需要暂时保密。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为工作，我们的——迪恩的工作有些危险，低调行事对我们都有好处。”萨姆小声地提醒，“你不是一直很好奇我身上的伤疤吗？”  
艾米莉亚明显被吓到：“你没说过你哥哥……他是什么，黑帮吗？”  
“黑帮，哈？”迪恩说，“我认为相比之下黑帮倒更好一点。”  
“迪恩。”萨姆瞪他一眼，“你在帮倒忙。”  
迪恩做了个投降的手势，在冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒。EL SOL，他最爱的牌子。  
萨姆继续安慰艾米莉亚：“相信我，我们是好人，而且不论发生了什么，我们会确保你的安全。别担心，真的别担心。”  
艾米莉亚怀疑地点点头，她要回房间冷静一下，经过迪恩的时候他晃着酒瓶，“我真的很抱歉，重新安排一下订婚仪式吧，我保证我不会再出岔子。”  
艾米莉亚“嘭”地关上房门。

萨姆把迪恩安排在客房，迪恩看起来困倦极了，他的黑眼圈和胡茬都在暗示他过得有多么糟糕。萨姆从他手里拿过酒瓶，给他换了杯热牛奶，“喝点这个，然后先睡一觉。你有多久没有好好睡觉了？”  
五年。迪恩想。  
迪恩小心地躺下，要避开伤口，还不想被萨姆发现。但当然，萨姆一眼就看出他的不对劲，迪恩徒劳地拽着衣服下摆，萨姆说：“你知道你不可能瞒住我任何事吧？”  
“我瞒得很好，整整三年。”他嘴硬，“我完全可以自己处理这些。”  
“是啊，这大概是你骗我最久的一次。迪恩，我很受伤，我感到挫败。”萨姆强硬地拉起迪恩的衣服。  
迪恩松开挣扎的手，他轻轻握住萨姆的手，看着他的眼睛：“你不需要。”  
“今天是我有生以来最好也最坏的一天。”萨姆低下头，尽可能轻地揭开那块纱布，他说，“没有比见到你更好的事了。但是我——我就让你一个人在外面，这他妈完全是我能想到最糟的事。”  
伤口没有得到好的护理，一直在反反复复地开裂，样貌狰狞。萨姆太久没见到伤口，有些惧怕起来，因为他知道那会有多疼，而他又想不起来疼起来的感觉。就只是疼，他感受不了的疼。  
萨姆皱起眉头，转身去拿急救箱。因为艾米莉亚的缘故，家里的药品非常齐全。他给迪恩上药，告诉哥哥：“短期内你别想再接案子了。”他想了想，又说，“你去任何地方都要告诉我，别一个人行动，知道了吗？”  
“我是你的哥哥。”  
“我是你的监护人。”  
“你没权利限制我的自由。”  
“我不是限制你的自由。我就只是，跟着你，我们待在一起。”  
“兄弟，上次我确认的时候，你还是个有正经工作的律师。而我总有些，你知道，需求，我要去酒吧和脱衣舞俱乐部，别忘了你还有个未婚妻。”  
“你的需求……对，我猜我不会想知道你上次跟别人睡觉是什么时候。”  
“三天前。”  
“才三天？”  
“所以我可能今晚就需要出门解决一下。”  
“你还受着伤呢！在你养伤期间我们就不能把频率降低一下吗？半个月怎么样。”  
“全纽约的姑娘都很死你了。”迪恩抗议，“你不能独占你的哥哥，萨米女孩。”  
“一周一次。”萨姆说，“在我的监控下。”  
“我带女孩开房的时候你也要监控吗？”迪恩给“监控”打了个手动引号。  
“我在门口等。”萨姆说，“你解决完就跟我回家，再也没有跟兔耳女郎相拥而眠的夜晚了。”  
“你认真的吗？”  
萨姆的声音软下去：“我不可能再让你单独一个人，迪恩，算我求你，别让我找不到你。”  
迪恩趴在床上，偏着头看萨姆可怜兮兮的眼神。他从来都不能拒绝这样的萨姆。  
萨姆握住迪恩的手，他的手指一点点爬过他掌心的茧，把他的手掌捏在手里按压，那些触感是真实的。萨姆把头低下来，轻轻靠在迪恩的脸旁，他维持着一个怪异的姿势，和他的哥哥四目相对。迪恩向他凑了凑，用额头抵住萨姆的，他用气声说：“不要难过，萨米。我就在这，我一直在这。”

11  
晚一点迪恩跟本尼通话，简单地解释了自己的状况：“我没事，就只是暂时，我会住在萨姆这里……别，你不用过来检查我的情况，萨姆是——至少曾经是个很棒的猎人，他会保证我们的安全，反倒是如果他误会你……我知道你担心我，本尼，我也同样担心你。”  
萨姆敲门：“迪恩？”  
“等一下。”迪恩对门外说，然后压低声音继续通话，“我保证我很快就会回去，回到我们的正常生活。答应我你会好好的。还有，纽约有任何情况发生都及时通知我。”  
“迪恩，你没事吧？”萨姆有点着急，“伤口还好吧？”  
“我正在穿裤子，你也不想看你老哥裸体吧！”迪恩觉得头疼，“没有！是萨姆在小题大做，我没有受伤，对，就只是上次那个伤口，没问题，我应付得来，再见！”  
迪恩一开门，萨姆正撑着门框满脸焦急，“怎么花了这么久？”  
“你还记得有个词叫‘隐私’吗？”  
“那个东西在你十七岁带姑娘回旅馆当着我的面乱搞的时候就没有了。”萨姆微笑。  
“哈，你躲在卫生间起码发出点声音吧，而不是在我结束之后对着黛安娜（Diana）尖叫。”  
“是丹妮丝（Denise）。”萨姆翻个白眼，“而且那是我第一次见到女性裸体，我尖叫才是正常的好吗？之后一整个星期我都在做噩梦。”  
“哦得了吧，我们都知道你事实上做的是什么梦。”  
萨姆伸手去拽迪恩的衣服，迪恩叫着“你干什么”，被萨姆一把抓住，“安分点，我看看你的伤口。”确认没事后，他才嫌恶地皱起眉头，“你的裤子上到底沾着什么？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
“我不会想知道的。”萨姆直起身，“天，我刚刚竟然就让你这么去睡觉了。你真恶心，兄弟。我现在犹豫了，是该让你去吃饭还是先洗个澡？”  
萨姆决定先带迪恩去吃饭，罔顾迪恩兴奋的嘟囔“你知道吗我其实可以同时做这两件事”。  
迪恩一边走一边看，拍着萨姆的肩膀：“你家就像家居杂志里一样漂亮。”  
“你还看家居杂志？”  
“我认识一个家居杂志的编辑。”迪恩承认，“好吧，起码有八个小时我们是认识的。”  
“听起来不错。”萨姆讥讽，“你过得不错，迪恩。”  
“当然。”迪恩表示，“我过得非常好。”  
迪恩知道萨姆一直渴望过上正常人的生活，但真正看见又是另一回事，就算对萨米女孩来说这也温馨得有些过了头，餐桌上摆着插了玫瑰花的玻璃花瓶和精巧的烛台，迪恩凑过去闻，不可置信，“这蜡烛居然是香的？”  
“艾米莉亚挑的。”  
迪恩“哇”了一声：“你真是……一个彻头彻尾的纽约客。”  
艾米莉亚从烤箱里端出一个蓝莓派，笑着插进来：“现在你也是了。”  
“没错，我爱纽约，这里的酒吧和姑娘——”迪恩观察艾米莉亚的脸色，“萨姆和我不一样，对吧？”  
艾米莉亚笑笑，萨姆说：“如果我早知道你在跟着我，我就会定居拉斯维加斯，你想要的一切都在那里。”  
吃饭之前，艾米莉亚举起手：“现在我们祈祷。”  
迪恩看一眼萨姆：你，祈祷？  
萨姆摇摇头，还是闭上了眼，双手合十。他默念着，感谢上帝。睁开眼，迪恩正欢快地切下一大块蓝莓派，紫红的果酱流得到处都是，他心满意足，随口问道：“那你为什么来纽约？”  
萨姆从碗里舀了一大勺沙拉，强硬地放到迪恩的盘子里。  
迪恩怒目而视：你毁了我的派！  
萨姆用口型说：吃掉它。  
艾米莉亚开始接受这对兄弟的亲密无间，事实上她很高兴迪恩的到来，仅仅在几个小时后她就感受到了萨姆的变化，不久之前她还担心萨姆变得越来越闭塞、冷漠，而现在他是那么鲜活、明亮，笑起来发自内心。  
她看着萨姆为了让迪恩多吃一口蔬菜而忙得不可开交，笑着说：“因为我的工作在纽约。我们认识之后，萨姆就一直在找纽约的工作，一切都很顺利。”  
“他一定非常爱你。”迪恩听了松开手，他告诉艾米莉亚，“你不会知道我有多感谢你，能陪在萨米身边。”  
“萨米？”艾米莉亚挑眉，觉得十分有趣，也这么叫了萨姆一声。  
萨姆收回叉子，连连摇头，“不，别这么叫我。那会让我会觉得你是我哥哥。”  
“唔。”迪恩吹了声口哨，“可不能跟你的哥哥干那事，对吧？”  
“迪恩！”萨姆大叫，抱歉地看了艾米莉亚一眼，咳了一声，“可不可以停止在所有场合说荤段子，这里又不是就我们两个。”  
艾米莉亚大笑，摆摆手，“我想我已经了解了你们的相处模式，我会适应的。”  
“兄弟，看看她。”迪恩眨眨眼，“我喜欢她。”  
“嗯……”萨姆决定放弃表现得像个精英律师，“据我所知，你喜欢每个女人。”

迪恩睡了整个下午，又饱餐一顿，简直活力四射，在被萨姆逼着洗了澡之后，他围着浴巾出来，老老实实接受萨姆给他换药，然后到萨姆的衣橱挑衣服穿。  
迪恩挑挑拣拣：“你是个大脚怪。”“你的衣柜像是死神之家。”“你背叛了法兰绒。”  
萨姆探进头来，见迪恩正在挣扎着把裤脚往上挽，建议道：“你可以选我夏天的短裤……算了，抽屉里有剪刀，你可以剪一条运动裤。”他扬了扬手里的东西，“你的脏衣服，我是该帮你洗一下，还是直接扔掉？”  
“我又不能每天都剪你一条裤子……等等，我可以吗？”  
“别说得好像你每天都换裤子一样。”萨姆命令道，“穿好衣服，然后我们去给你买点新的。”  
迪恩最后穿着一条裤脚缀着线头的运动裤和一件斯坦福文化衫走出来，“没错，我宁肯选这个也不穿你的老爷爷毛衣。”  
“你看起来很好笑，迪恩。”萨姆说，“你确定你要穿着这个开黑斑羚？”  
“哦，她爱的是我这个人。”  
“那我们走吧？”萨姆打开门。  
迪恩望一眼独自一人坐在沙发上的艾米莉亚，跟在萨姆身后出门：“你就把女士一个人留下？现在我有点那种叫已婚朋友出门鬼混的愧疚了。”  
“首先，我们不是去鬼混，其次，艾米莉亚有约了，最后，你什么时候开始在乎这些了？”  
“不知道。”迪恩开口，“但是，萨姆，她才是那个要跟你共度余生的人。”  
“你为什么一直跟我说这种话？”萨姆忍无可忍，抬高了声音，“我不需要你教我怎么生活？你不在的时候我过得完美极了，所以你大可不必担心，我知道该怎么找一个太太怎么加薪升职。而你过得糟透了，要不是我你就要进监狱了。”  
“是啊。”迪恩冷冷地说，打开后备箱的暗层，所有武器一应俱全，“今天上午它们还不在这里，你是迫不及待把它们还给我？”  
“或者是做好准备随时出发。”  
迪恩把后备箱盖狠狠摔上，“你疯了吗？”  
“迪恩，你回来了。”  
“我不需要你来照看我。”迪恩嗓音暗哑，“你在这里有家，有朋友，有爱人，我绝不会要求你为了我抛下他们，不会再一次，你听到我说的了，别为我这么做，萨米。想到你可能为我放弃什么，我受不了这个。”  
他们沉默地上路，迪恩随手抓了几件衬衫，萨姆买了同样的大号衬衫，“我想念法兰绒。”


	4. Chapter 4

12  
这是五年来第一个夜晚，他们得以睡在同一屋檐下。  
迪恩趴在床上，快要睡着的时候听见门发出轻微的声响，他立刻拔枪，却发现萨姆尴尬地举着双手：“是我。”  
“你来干什么？”  
“我……没什么。”萨姆羞赧地笑笑，“我还是觉得这整个，你死而复生的事，像梦一样。”  
“我不是个梦，萨米。”  
萨姆把枕头放在迪恩床脚：“睡吧，迪恩。”  
迪恩坐起来，啼笑皆非地看着他患得患失的小弟弟，往旁边挪了挪，拍拍床边：“上来吧。”  
萨姆沉默地爬上来。  
“艾米莉亚真的不介意吗？”  
萨姆打个哈欠：“她说她理解我，因为她也失去过爱的人，她说失而复得的人就是会这样。她是个好女孩，迪恩。”  
迪恩说，“需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗？”  
“我们和好了吗？”  
“闭嘴吧。”

萨姆从噩梦中醒来，冷汗涔涔。  
从前他和迪恩在一起，永远在奔波在紧绷在拯救世界，他忙得甚至没空去经历噩梦，更多时候是累到一沾枕头就睡死过去。后来他闲下来了，他开始在梦里把经历过的冒险一寸寸展开，他经历过太多了，嗜血成瘾，被路西法附身，跳进地狱，失去灵魂，渐渐地，他感受恐惧的阈值不断升高，越来越多的回忆从骇人的噩梦变为一段可以回首的胜利，他想起地狱牢笼都可以泰然自若，因为他知道那都已经是过去了，淘汰到最后，他唯一害怕的事情，唯一克服不了的疼痛，是迪恩死了。不好的回忆都是过去了，迪恩也是过去了。  
这仍让他在梦中流泪。  
然后他蓦然想起迪恩回来了。迪恩就睡在他身边。他转过头，旁边的枕头是空的，凹下去的痕迹说明，迪恩曾躺在那里，只是现在他不见了。  
从噩梦中醒来，跌入了另一个噩梦。  
萨姆的心狂跳，他伸手摸出床下的枪，抓在手里，赤着脚跳下床，冷空气激得他浑身汗毛倒竖。他先敲敲洗手间的门：“迪恩？”  
没有回应，没有人在里面。  
萨姆提高音量：“迪恩？”  
“出什么事了，萨姆？”  
他听见艾米莉亚迷迷糊糊的声音，赶紧说：“别出来，艾米莉亚，待在原地。待在盐线里面。”声音充满震慑力。  
门外传来响动，他端着枪指着门口，撬锁的声音，他紧张地等待着。  
手指扣上扳机那种轻微的机械声和踏进门的第一个脚步同时响起。  
“放轻松，猛男。”迪恩的声音。  
萨姆一颗心终于归位，打开灯，看见迪恩尴尬地收起他的撬锁工具，“我刚才没找到你的钥匙。”  
萨姆厉声问：“你去哪里了？”  
“没什么。我睡不着，出去放松了一下。”  
艾米莉亚打开门，看见他手里的枪倒吸一口气，萨姆忙过去抱住她，搂着她不断发抖的肩膀，“只是个误会，没事的。”送她回房，他才对迪恩低吼，“你到底在想什么啊？”  
“我出门，我喝酒，我找个姑娘上床。这就是我。”迪恩摆摆手，“放心，三英里以内，不需要报备。”  
“迪恩，你指望我相信这个？”萨姆冷着脸，“我说过别再接案子了，不要擅自行动。”  
“监护人？哈。”迪恩嗤笑，“你不是老爸，别对我指手画脚的。老实说这次重逢就只是个意外，完全不是我的计划，我们没人该为这个意外付出代价。所以要我说，我们就干脆各过各的，直到这见鬼的三个月结束，我们还可以好好相处。”  
“好好相处？你是说你那个逢年过节见一面，平常就当彼此不存在的绝妙主意？”  
他们面对面站着，胸膛里全都积聚着怒气，恶狠狠地逼视对方，就好像谁犯了什么大错。但并没有，他们都只是正常地过着自己的日子，如今他们的生活搅到一块去了，就变成这样，人人都不痛快。  
迪恩感到烦躁，转身，去冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，刚打开就被萨姆夺了过去。迪恩摊开双手，露出个无所谓的表情，重新拿了一瓶。萨姆放弃了，坐到沙发上，看着迪恩仰头大口地灌下啤酒，叹了口气，他咽下一大口酒，隔着酒瓶去看迪恩的时候，变化的角度让他突然注意到他裤子上湿了一小块。  
血。  
萨姆不动声色地又喝了几口，提醒自己要冷静。他问：“你去做什么了？”  
“逍遥自在。”迪恩扬起下巴，“林赛·奥维尔，你可以去问那姑娘。”  
“她是我的同事。”  
“我知道。”  
萨姆受不了地扶着额头，说：“就只是，别太混蛋。”  
“我努力。”  
迪恩把萨姆的枕头扔给他，指着卧室的门：“抱歉毁了你的又一个夜晚，我想你该去陪艾米莉亚了。记得帮我说点好话。”  
萨姆沉默地点点头。  
迪恩抓着酒瓶回了房间，一关门，就迫不及待掏出手机，他知道本尼还等着他的消息：“已解决。”  
回信来得很快：“注意安全，兄弟，我解决完这些稻草人就去跟你汇合。他们有很多，这是个计划，我猜他们是冲着你弟弟去的。”  
“有我在就别想得逞。”  
他答应萨姆不会主动接案子，但是找上门来的麻烦，当然必须解决。迪恩靠在门上，头向后抵着门板：“我会保护你的，萨米。”  
他不知道萨姆此刻正坐在门外，颓丧地把头埋在膝盖之间。他听见了哥哥的呢喃，露出苦笑。他就知道，迪恩如果只选一个理由流血，那个理由就是他。

13  
第二天是周一，萨姆还要工作，走之前他打开迪恩的门看了一眼，他的哥哥睡得很香甜。萨姆把他的被子掖好，在便笺纸上写“早餐留在餐桌上”，想了想，又把他的手机拿出来，想要把自己存成紧急联系人。他发现手机里有一个紧急联系人的号码，B，他突然感觉到恐慌，分别从来都不是单向的，迪恩在他的生活里缺席这么久，他也同样在迪恩的过去五年里不占一席之地。  
萨姆输进三个数字，自己的号码突然跳出来，手机里原来有这个号码，名字叫做“不要拨打”。  
萨姆把它改成了“拨打这个－萨米”，然后调成了紧急联系人。  
他送完艾米莉亚，赶在迟到之前来到律所。  
同事们围上来，都很关心他，因为他在订婚仪式上不知所踪，萨姆解释：“出了点意外，别担心，我真的都搞定了。”  
人群散开时他拉住林赛：“等一下，你认识一个叫‘迪恩’的人吗？”  
林赛奇怪地看他一眼：“什么时候我的猎艳还要向你报备了？”  
“昨天晚上你们见面了吗？”  
林赛很防备：“是的。见了。你知道这么多就足够了。”  
“不是。”萨姆觉得别人紧张兮兮维护他哥哥的样子很有趣，“你知道他还在被监控中吧？而我是他的监护人？”  
“那又怎样？你已经要订婚了，这个世界上总要有一个绿眼睛帅哥可以供我享用吧？”林赛撩了撩头发，“他说了跟你的关系，要我说，这家伙还挺幸运，他是你的粉丝，现在你就成他监护人了。可怜的迪恩，不过是误闯了一个网红小屋，他其实是个好人。我可以接受这个，希望你也不要对他有偏见。”  
“我的……粉丝？”萨姆饶有兴趣，“他说过他的工作吗？”  
“他会修车。”林赛露出个明丽的笑，“我不需要一个华尔街之狼，肌肉猛男更适合我。”  
萨姆吹了个口哨：“真是了不起。”

轻松只是暂时的，萨姆想到迪恩腿上的伤，迪恩小瞧他，以为灯光昏暗或者久不经战场他就会迟钝得不再注意这些细节。萨姆知道迪恩不想他再涉险，他当然不想涉险，没人喜欢这个，但他更需要知道迪恩是安全的。迪恩从来学不会换位思考，他猜迪恩的脑子里只有“萨米”和“性”。  
萨姆先黑进了警局的监控，他昨天忘记了删掉和迪恩见面的画面，太大意了，他和迪恩应该是素未谋面的普通人，最多因为那场抢劫有一点身手不凡的惺惺相惜，绝不该是他们做的这样。他有什么办法，他怎么可能看见一个活生生的迪恩还毫无波澜。他不能，因为他的灵魂还好端端地躺在身体里。  
萨姆本来想把那段视频删除的，在着迷地循环观看了三分钟之后，他把这个文件小心地保存进了手机。

迪恩开始彻夜不归，艾米莉亚甚至不太常见到他，只有冰箱里不断减少的啤酒告诉她这里还有第三个人，偶尔打个照面迪恩也是笑嘻嘻地说，“谢谢你的派”或者“下次订婚我也会参加的”，要不是萨姆打断，看他那样子简直忍不住跟艾米莉亚开睡衣派对为订婚仪式出谋划策。  
萨姆知道迪恩在偷偷地跟一个案子，可是他查了新闻，纽约全然没有异状，他很困惑。迪恩的脚环显示他从来没有离开规定范围，他甚至每周固定两次去林赛家，这一点从林赛那里也可以得到佐证，从一开始萨姆主动问起迪恩，到现在林赛见到他就炫耀起迪恩，神采飞扬得以至于萨姆恍惚地觉得，迪恩是在准备安顿下来。他甚至想，迪恩和林赛，也不错，起码他们还住得很近，绝对比迪恩那个“圣诞节兄弟”的计划要好得多。  
有时候迪恩会带伤回来，他躲着萨姆，但萨姆就是知道，迪恩不会让萨姆给他处理伤口，所幸都只是皮肉伤，萨姆开始关注家里的急救箱，往里面放了很多新的药膏和绷带。  
迪恩从不开黑斑羚。好像这样就能掩盖他持续猎魔的事实似的。  
萨姆在为迪恩身上不断涌现的伤口魂不守舍的第十七天，下定决心去跟老板请假。老板向来喜欢萨姆，这是他的金牌律师，胜率超群。但萨姆这次有些奇怪，对休假期限甚至不能给一个准确的说法，老板问他：“你对薪酬不满？我们可以详谈一下涨薪的事。”  
“不是，先生。”  
“那你要休假去筹备婚礼？”  
“不是。”事实上萨姆几乎忘记不久前他才刚向艾米莉亚求过婚，而现在他甚至安不下心来和她上床，每个晚上迪恩都不在，只要想到他一个人在外面，可能面对的所有危险，萨姆都觉得自己在那种情况下勃起是一种罪恶。  
“你是被别的律所挖角了吗？”  
“不是。”  
老板沉吟了一会：“韦森先生，你知道我一向爱惜你，但这里是纽约，我不会养一个闲人。你要无限期休假，可以，但你也要冒丢掉工作的危险。”  
“需要我写辞职信吗？”  
老板没料到他如此果决：“我更希望你能够回来。除非我找到更好的人选。”  
萨姆心事重重，干脆地签了名，“谢谢你，先生。如果我还回来当律师，我不会去别的律所。”  
老板了然：“不论你要做什么，祝你好运，萨姆。”

白天迪恩会在家里睡觉，为了避免他起疑，萨姆每天还是开车出去，随便停在街角进行调查，累了就稍稍眯一觉。对他来说，黑斑羚永远是世界上最好眠的床铺之一。晚上他开始跟踪迪恩。他发现迪恩跟一个男人关系密切，他们在迪恩的安全范围内随机见面，他们很聪明，看起来迪恩只是在像个无头苍蝇一样不停更换猎艳场所，无所事事地立志于踏遍方圆三英里内的所有酒吧、餐厅、咖啡馆。  
他显然十分信任那个男人，跟萨姆见面时迪恩永远笑得春风拂面，但在这人跟前他可以露出痛苦的神色，呲牙咧嘴地给他展示伤口。  
第五天，就在迪恩的伤好得差不多的时候，萨姆终于见到了迪恩在猎杀的怪物。  
他们长得和正常人别无二致，但是他们不流血，他们似乎不怕任何武器，跟他们对抗就像打一场无尽模式的游戏。迪恩就好像不会气馁，不知疲倦地挥舞着长刀，萨姆意识到他并不是想要杀死怪物，迪恩只是让他们栓在这，跟他一起耗过这个夜晚。好几次萨姆差点就要冲过去，但他不想迪恩分心，他看见迪恩的伙伴是只吸血鬼，他在帮助迪恩。  
天亮的时候，打斗停止了。

14  
当然有时候迪恩是真的去林赛那过夜，那么萨姆就会直接回家。  
他们重逢这些天，除了最开始萨姆感到过纯粹的快乐，后来的日子全都喜忧参半。快乐是真实的，但恐惧也是，他不知道自己算是找回了迪恩，还是换个方式失去他，浓烈的情绪在他身体里对抗，简直要把他撕裂。  
迪恩不跟他说猎魔的事，但那是迪恩的全部生活了，他们不谈这个，就等同于把迪恩整个人隔绝在外。迪恩对他也一样，他对精英生活一窍不通，对萨姆的同事和朋友通通不认识，况且也没有立场认识。他们能说的越来越少，最后迪恩要展示自己对他的关心，竟然只能是“嘿，订婚宴准备得怎么样了？”  
萨姆茫然，他对这事早就撒手不管了，他以为艾米莉亚会生气他夜间出行，但她体贴他信任他，在迪恩的事情上没有一句怨言，甚至因为迪恩说过肉桂苹果派好吃，每隔两天就专门去买来放在冰箱里。  
有时候萨姆自己都反省，事情的发展有些失控了。  
是他先放弃猎魔，是他想要过正常人的生活，所以迪恩就放手了，现在他却觉得不放心——又不甘心，在迪恩把他和家族事业划清界限之后，不假思索地辞掉工作，转而觊觎起猎魔的事情来。  
他怎么总在想相反的事？萨姆问自己，你到底想要什么？  
迪恩。这个词首先蹦进他的脑海。  
萨姆又问自己，迪恩，迪恩想要什么？  
他想要猎魔，想要拯救世界，从一开始他就在做这个。  
不对，这是父亲的愿望，这应该是父亲强加给迪恩的，不是迪恩的。那么他到底想要什么？  
萨姆一时有些困惑，再看向四周，延伸的路也令他无措。他这是要去哪里？他想了想，哦，是回公寓的路。但是迪恩今晚不在那里，他突然就不想要回去，调转方向，去往墓地。  
这里不再是哀悼之所了。  
亡者已经归来，但萨姆心中的那个缺口却比任何时刻都明显。曾经他还以为他不会失去更多了，他都已经失去了迪恩，而此刻他幡然醒悟，他之所以说服自己迪恩死了，是他隐隐地知道，那个死去的迪恩是完全属于他的，他从不曾缺席过萨姆的生命，他永远在萨姆身旁，而现在迪恩来了，他重新来到萨姆面前，微笑着打个招呼，跟他擦肩而过。  
他们只会越来越远。  
迪恩从这个坟墓里出走，他留下空坟墓给萨姆，而他本人无处可寻。  
萨姆捂住脸，第一次在这里，痛哭失声。  
他以前怕迪恩看见会难过，现在不怕了：他的哥哥已经不在这里。

过了不知多久，他的手机收到了新的消息。  
艾米莉亚：“萨姆，迪恩受伤了，他让我不要告诉你，但很严重。”  
艾米莉亚：“我先帮他处理一下伤口，但你应该带他去医院。”  
迪恩：“我没事。”  
艾米莉亚：“他发现我给你发短信了。”  
萨姆飞驰着回家，他的手发颤，开门看见艾米莉亚刚刚把急救箱放回原处。她问：“怎么多了这么多药？”  
萨姆立刻明白过来，这大概是艾米莉亚第一次发现迪恩的伤，他悬着的心放下来一点，或许迪恩没有伤得太重，只是吓到了艾米莉亚。  
迪恩在客房里等着他，对他露出一个惨烈的笑：“艾米莉亚不知道我是谁。我真的没事。”  
萨姆关上门，仔仔细细地检查了迪恩的伤，自然不轻，只是，“经历过更糟的。”  
“别担心，萨米。”  
“别再对我说这个，迪恩。”萨姆下定决心，问，“你到底在查什么案子？”  
迪恩还没来得及否认，萨姆继续说：“我看见那个吸血鬼了，B，是他吗？怎么，现在你决定一个吸血鬼比你的弟弟更值得信任了？”  
“你跟踪我？”迪恩看他一眼，才说，“他叫本尼，是我的朋友。是他帮助我逃出炼狱，从那之后我们就偶尔给对方帮忙。他的确值得信任。我不是在拿你们比较，但是，我可以把我的生命托付给他。”  
听他这么说，萨姆觉得心碎了，他声音不稳：“你没法把生命托付给我？就因为我现在是个该死的律师？”  
迪恩温柔地笑笑，他举起手摸摸萨姆的脸：“那是负担，萨姆，托付生命是很重的负担，那不是一种需要你争取的嘉奖。我不想你为我扛任何负担，我希望你永远做个孩子，你可以得到任何你想要的，比方说现在这样。我喜欢看你置身事外的样子，我想要你有安全感。”  
萨姆看着他，泪腺还没有关闭，哭过一次就很容易哭第二次。  
迪恩看着他湿答答的样子，心里有千言万语，不敢对他讲，不愿对他讲。萨米是他的私心，他永远不要告诉他。  
想要他快乐，他幸福，想要萨米觉得满足，完全不在乎是不是因为自己。能给的他都给，萨姆想跟别人要，他就去取过来。再嫉妒，他也会这么做。  
他久久地凝视着弟弟。  
你是最重要的。你是唯一重要的。你永远比我重要。

迪恩推推萨姆，这小家伙正趴在床头哭个不停。他哭笑不得。  
三个小时前，他刚在林赛家躺下来就发现楼下有稻草人，提起裤子跑出去，孤身一人跟它们打得热火朝天，本尼赶来的时候他已经痛到无力继续。他不是吸血鬼，没有那样好的恢复能力，只得让本尼暂且应付，自己先回了家。他对萨姆不在家有点惊讶。他很担心本尼，让他替自己解围也着实不妥，毕竟稻草人的目标是温彻斯特们，迪恩本打算休息一会再回去帮助本尼，但是萨姆突然就这么出现，哭得上气不接下气。  
电话响起来，是本尼，迪恩没接起来，手机被被萨姆强硬地扔到床下。  
“萨姆！”迪恩说了个谎，“只是林赛叫我，你知道今天是我的约会之夜吧。”  
他想要下床去拿手机，被萨姆一把按回床上，“别出去。”  
迪恩说：“我今晚真的非常需要做爱。”  
萨姆愣了愣：“你一身的伤。”  
“我永远都一身伤。家常便饭。”  
萨姆看进他的眼睛，摇摇头：“不行，你不能离开这个房间。我不能让你出去受伤。”  
迪恩干脆掀起被子，他刚才捏了捏自己的阴茎，让它呈现一种半勃起的状态。他觉得用这个能镇住萨姆。  
“如我所说，我的需求。”  
“迪恩。”萨姆几乎是央求，叹息般地叫他的名字，“我失去过你很多次，我不能经受下一次了。我受不了的。”  
迪恩拧起眉毛，在意识到他在做什么之前，事情就那样发生了。  
萨姆伸出手，隔着裤子坚定地握住了迪恩的阴茎，它在那一刻剧烈地一跳，迪恩僵住了，完全不知道作何反应，萨姆解开他的腰带，把迪恩的裤子褪到膝盖。  
“……你在做什么？”  
“我可以为你做任何事，任何事，迪恩。”萨姆的手开始缓慢地移动，电流般的触感开始在迪恩身体里觉醒。萨姆沉声说，“就只是，别离开这间屋子，拜托……别离开我，我求你了。  
“你疯了！”  
萨姆自顾自地说：“你想要什么？你见鬼的到底想要什么？迪恩，告诉我，别一直让我猜。别躲着我。”  
他们都感到受伤又绝望，不知道怎么让对方过得更好，不知道要如何正确地爱对方。  
萨姆说完，低下头，一寸一寸地靠近他，终于，他的嘴唇触到了迪恩的龟头，他张开嘴，把它含了进去。


	5. Chapter 5

15  
迪恩差点尖叫出声。他震惊得一个字也说不出，只能睁大了眼睛，看着弟弟为他口交，视觉的刺激和触觉的敏感一并袭来。  
萨姆做得不好，他从来没做过这个，他换成跪立的姿势，嘴唇自始至终没有离开过哥哥，他左手扶住迪恩的柱身，右手伸进裤子里，摸着自己的阴茎，试探着自己的感觉，然后试着用嘴唇带给哥哥。他的舌头生涩地绕着头部打圈，又莽撞地把它完全舔湿，当他再次回到头部时，他尝到了迪恩不断渗出的前液。萨姆在自己的手中也完全硬了。  
迪恩大口地喘息着，他看着天花板，体会着萨姆在他的阴茎上做出的努力，他终于找回一丝理智，低头看见弟弟散乱的发丝，它们轻轻地打在他的胯下，和他的耻毛用同样的频率折射着灯光。他看见萨姆另一只手的动作，“关灯，然后上来。”他说。  
萨姆顺从地这么做了。裤子太碍事，他在黑暗中花了一小会把它脱掉，然后重新回到迪恩的阴茎上来，他摸索出吮吸和吞吐该如何运作，不断尝试着新的花招，想找一个让迪恩和他都舒服的方式。  
他在迪恩面前跪着，高大的身躯低低地伏下来，张着嘴，让迪恩操着他的嘴，在他嘴里越走越深，一直闯进喉咙里去。他的头上下颠簸的时候，还模模糊糊地想，他们怎么就来到这一步了呢？可是一切都好像很自然，如果迪恩只是需要性爱的话，他也可以满足他，只要迪恩不离开他，不主动去受伤就可以。就像他说的，他可以为迪恩做任何事。  
迪恩满身的伤，其实痛得要命，但痛感又好像刺激了他接受快感的能力，在萨姆嘴里他觉得又热又好，就像他能想到的最好的性爱。他从没想过要跟萨姆做这个，他更不知道这感觉会这么好。他知道这是萨姆，但是，正因为这是萨姆，他的思考开始变得断断续续，全身的血液好像都只供应给阴茎，那些神经在萨姆嘴里伸出贪婪的触手，想要更多。他不停地进出萨姆的嘴，直到萨姆的喉咙里发出难受的呜咽声，迪恩突然从沉醉中醒来，他想要退出去，但萨姆从眼睛上方看着他，坚定地摇摇头，甚至尝试着把他吞得更深。这让他的快感更强烈了。  
他说：“我要射了，萨米，让我出来。”他去推萨姆，把手放在他的头发上，但萨姆还是摇头，他的手快速地撸动着迪恩的阴茎，嘴里也用力地吮吸，直到迪恩的头重重地跌回枕头，失神地射在萨姆嘴里，他眼冒金星地躺在床上，四肢无力，在高潮的余韵中一点点活过来。  
萨姆手脚并用地爬了到他面前，他的脸出现在迪恩的头顶，压在迪恩上头，关切地看着他，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“……好极了。”迪恩说。  
萨姆露出一个带着骄傲的笑容，那不是听了床伴的夸奖后的骄傲，他不在意自己的技术有没有得到肯定，他只是在乎迪恩。  
迪恩缓过来，慢慢坐起身，萨姆皱眉：“你还有伤，不要动来动去。”  
迪恩笑一笑，“该我了。”  
他作势要去含他，被萨姆制止，“今天是我服务你，因为你受伤。你别动，好吗？”  
“好。”于是迪恩没有继续，他只是把手放到萨姆的阴茎上，他比萨姆擅长得多，他为萨姆手淫，直到萨姆哆嗦着伏到在他肩膀上，萨姆还顾忌着他的伤，想要直起身，迪恩却立刻加快了手上的动作，弄得萨姆软软地趴在他身上，全身上下只剩一处坚硬，迪恩搂住萨姆，抚摸着他的后背，他一遍遍地叫着萨姆的名字：“萨米，萨米，我的萨米。”  
萨姆一开始说：“我在。”  
后来变成了：“迪恩……”  
萨姆最后射在迪恩手里，他们沉浸在彼此带来的高潮里，过了一会萨姆感觉到迪恩在窸窸窣窣地做着什么，直起身，惊讶地发现迪恩在把手指上他的精液舔掉。  
这几乎让他立刻硬起来。他问：“你在做什么？”  
“你吃了我的，我也要吃掉你的才公平。”迪恩说得理所当然，他们隔得很近，迪恩突然更靠前一点，轻轻吻在他汗湿的额头上，然后和他额头对着额头，他抬手抱住他。  
迪恩说：“这个也要公平。”  
萨姆接受了这个拥抱，他呼吸着迪恩的呼吸。他的头脑还因为快感而飘飘荡荡的，但他绝不是失去理智才给自己的哥哥来了一发，正相反，他非常清楚地知道这个人是迪恩，天哪，他对同性性爱和口交都没什么兴趣，他只是关心迪恩，他很高兴自己让迪恩觉得舒服。而迪恩永远那么好，他在他手里高潮的时候，缺口的心突然跳了起来。  
那些感觉，那些遍布全身的强烈的杀人的快感，在他心口刻上迪恩的名字。  
就好像只有那样的时刻，他才感觉到迪恩是真的，是他的。

他的未婚妻就睡在隔壁的房间，他却躺在他哥哥床上。  
简述成一句话的时候，听起来格外荒唐。但萨姆不以为然，因为这是迪恩，也因为他是萨姆。  
萨姆走到窗边，他们没有拉窗帘——他们都没有预料到事情会发生到这一步。他看着窗外的灯光，像无数颗坠落的星星，像无数位陨落的天使，他看着奔驰而过的汽车，它们在两个方向上背道而驰。纽约是没有夜晚的，街上永远有人，他们歌唱，他们欢呼，他们哭泣，他们哀悼，萨姆希望时间停在此刻：迪恩受伤了，但他是活的，他在他身后，他的视线胶着在他背上，而他自己，就这么高高耸立着，挡在迪恩面前，挡在他和危险之间，有子弹来，要先打在他身上，有怪物来，要先踏过他尸体，而萨姆·温彻斯特早已试过死亡了，他不畏惧这个。现在他可以保护迪恩了，他想。  
迪恩坐在他的身后，指着街对面的拐角：“我总是在那里看着你的窗户。”  
“早知道我就多在窗前晃晃了。”萨姆笑起来。现在他们连这个都可以聊了。  
平和的沉默被迪恩打破，他问：“我一直很好奇，你在我的墓地里埋了什么？我是说，既然你没法埋葬我。”  
“你的最爱。”  
迪恩沉吟了一会，想不出答案。  
萨姆开玩笑：“《亚洲辣妹周刊》。”  
“当然，《亚洲辣妹周刊》。”迪恩点头，“我刚才在犹豫，因为你看起来不像把黑斑羚的钥匙埋了起来。”

16  
迪恩躺回床上去，萨姆也跟着爬上来，他钻进哥哥的被子，双手缠住哥哥的腰，不带一丝情欲地。在这个夜晚之前，情欲这个词在从不曾出现在他和迪恩之间，往后也不会，他们给了彼此高潮，但那是高于性爱的，萨姆清楚这个，他不是看着自己满身是伤的哥哥就兽性大发，发疯地要把他压在身下，迪恩也绝没有把他同任何一个酒吧女郎混淆，他们之间永远是后己的，就像迪恩听不得他一声呻吟，快感炸裂的时刻还不自量力地后退，他不知道这只是让萨姆更加勃发，更加迫不及待地想让他快乐。  
用情欲来形容他们，就太肮脏、太可耻了，把他们绑在彼此身边的一定不是简单的爱，不是性，不是血缘，这些都是珍贵的，但是跟他们比起来一文不值。他们不能说“我爱你”，他们的感情太珍重，会把爱压垮。  
萨姆就只是抱着迪恩，他要听听他的心跳，他要握住他的脉搏，他要在清醒的每一刻，确定迪恩还在。  
迪恩说：“萨米，你怎么忽然变成小孩子了？”  
“不是忽然。我一直这样。”  
迪恩闷闷地笑起来，“现在我真的对艾米莉亚超级抱歉。我彻底把她的未婚夫偷走了。”  
萨姆发出一个否定的音节：“我永远是你的。”  
“我要吐了，萨米，你太肉麻了。”迪恩粗着嗓子拍拍萨姆的手，转过身，和弟弟面对面，“等你和艾米莉亚订婚，我就搬出去住好不好？知道你过得好，对我来说就足够了，我应该给你留点私人空间。”  
“你要搬走？”萨姆才想起来，“我还没去过你那里。”  
“等过一阵你可以来做客。”  
“你就不能一直住在这里吗？和我一起？”  
“我永远和你一起，你知道的，就算你以为我不在的那几年，我们也还是在一起的。”迪恩的眼睛里映着窗外的光，那样明亮，那样赤诚，“但是这是你的家，不是我的。”  
萨姆知道。他原本也以为自己可以就这么和艾米莉亚住下去，但是迪恩回来了，他怎么能让迪恩待在他看不见的地方？  
“你爱艾米莉亚吗？”迪恩问。  
萨姆回忆起艾米莉亚的体贴，她的幽默，她充满爱心地照顾流浪动物，还有这些天她对迪恩的无微不至。他轻轻笑一下：“爱。”因为她是个很好的姑娘，萨姆对跟她过一生挑不出缺点。  
“很好。”迪恩跟着笑起来，“我也很喜欢她。”因为萨姆觉得她很好。  
迪恩不断调整自己的人生目标，一开始是照顾萨姆，然后是找到父亲，然后是为母亲复仇，然后是拯救世界拯救世界拯救世界。后来，他去了炼狱，他重回人间，看着满世界怪物横行，萨姆不在他身边。他突然意识到他的唯一目标就是让萨姆幸福地生活。他想要过正常的生活，那就让他结婚，让他像个正常人。  
他的内心早已死去。  
他一生唯一爱的是他的弟弟。他以为萨姆像他一样，后来他发现萨姆不是。萨姆比他要好，萨姆比他更像正常人，萨姆深明大义，他的心中可以把利弊称重，他可以为拯救世界一次次牺牲自己，但是迪恩自问做不到，他不会觉得两个人的命或者全世界的人就比一个人的命重要，全世界加起来也没有萨米重要。他是自私的。他会不计手段不顾后果地保护萨姆，但是萨姆为此愤怒，他唾弃他，他拆穿他的自私，拆穿他在萨姆身上寻求自身价值的卑鄙嘴脸。  
那也没关系。那也没办法。他仍要燃烧自己给萨姆一切。

话题自然而然回到迪恩追查的案子上，萨姆坦然承认自己在调查迪恩，未果，不如直接问他来得明白。迪恩整天连安全范围都不出，全纽约又都风平浪静，一桩离奇死亡也没有，他到底有什么可忙的？  
迪恩简明扼要：“是个巫术案，有人用死人心脏制造了稻草人，他们不会受伤不会死，但只在夜间具有攻击性。所以只要我在他们出动的时候缠住他们，就不会出乱子。”  
萨姆很敏锐：“他们不伤害其他人？”  
“他们的目标是我。”迪恩说，“只要我在外面，他们就不会伤人。”  
“那我去帮你。”  
“他们的目标是我，你去了也不会有用。”迪恩说得很快，“况且，你说过你想要正常人的生活，你离开了，就不要再回来。”   
“我已经有正常人的生活了，偶尔也可以帮点小忙。”萨姆急急地说，“你瞧，本尼就在帮你，我也可以帮忙。”  
迪恩搪塞他：“本尼是吸血鬼，但是人类里他们只对付我一个。”但他觉得有必要跟萨姆说清楚，他强调，“萨姆，你不再做猎人，这很好，但你离开就不能拖泥带水，不要想着偶尔再踏一只脚回来。这样对我们都好。我宁肯你做个我搞不懂的好律师，而不是什么见鬼的兼职猎人兼我的保镖兼我的助手，就像你说的，地球不会因为缺你一个猎人就完蛋，我本来也是个很棒的猎人，我搞得定。”  
萨姆想，他不是这么说的，他的原话是“地球不会因为缺我们两个猎人就完蛋”。但迪恩说得没错，他的确在正常人的生活里得到了安宁，他想让迪恩也感受这些，但迪恩拒绝得这样彻底，三年避而不见，要不是他意外被捕，这无声拒绝还会持续更久。  
他叹口气，着眼于眼前的案子，问道：“你就打算一直跟他们打下去？”  
“不，我们在找始作俑者，他就藏在他们之中，等我们找到，一切就都结束了。”  
萨姆在听见“我们”的时候皱了皱眉，但也只是说：“注意安全。”

17  
这晚之后，他们之间缓和了很多，迪恩还是每晚出去跟稻草人厮杀，但他不再躲着萨姆了，萨姆在每个黎明守在家里，等着帮他上药。  
心情好的时候迪恩还会跟他说他今天在哪里，怎么打得稻草人落花流水，萨姆有监控脚环的轨迹，知晓迪恩的全部动向，有时候他会问迪恩在某家宾馆的战况如何，迪恩就坏笑着说：“你明知道我在做什么。”  
萨姆说：“我以为你在和林赛约会。”  
“她是挺不错，但是，有时候我们离得太远了。”迪恩揉揉肩膀，把另一条腿搭在萨姆膝盖上，好让他涂药膏，他浑身都青一块紫一块，“而现在我又这个德行，她肯定会喋喋不休追问我，性爱的乐趣就被关心剥夺。这就是我从不谈恋爱的原因。”  
“可怜的林赛。”  
“性感的林赛。”迪恩更正，“我好久没见到她了，她还好吗？”  
“不要假装你关心。”事实是萨姆也很久没见林赛。不去工作怎么会见到同事。  
“好笑的是，我跟她做了这么多次爱都谈不上关心她，但如果她的生命被怪物威胁，我就会拼死保护她。”迪恩思忖道，“我们到底陷在一种什么样扭曲的价值观里啊？”  
萨姆假装思索了片刻：“该死的英雄主义。”迪恩很受用，萨姆却有点心烦，他的哥哥是个英雄，而他逃走了，怯懦的主角向来比狠利的反派更遭人憎恶。迪恩早已宣明立场，却给他留了选择，平凡或伟大，安稳或汹涌，他举棋不定。他知道自己想要正常人的生活，十几岁的时候那曾是他在心里一遍遍拓印的誓言，但是现在呢，他不是不想要这个，而是有更想要的，更割舍不下的。  
迪恩抬了抬腿，“萨米？”他忙拍拍哥哥的脚踝，“好了。”  
天已经大亮，萨姆替迪恩拉上窗帘，让他休息，临走时突然问他：“明天是你的生日，想怎么过？”  
迪恩十分意外：“我生日？”  
“你忘了？”  
“我的Tinder上还写着29岁，所以你知道我已经很多年不过这玩意了吧。”  
萨姆立刻提醒：“好好享受你36岁的最后一天吧。”  
迪恩用被子蒙住头，伸出一只手指着门口：“滚出去！”

萨姆想要帮迪恩过一个生日，他从迪恩越来越欢快的语气里判断出，这个巫术案差不多已经要结束了。他也跟着松一口气，这次不像他们过去的案子，目标明确精准出击，而是拖泥带水地打了将近一个月，虽然谈不上生死狙击，但是每天看着迪恩带着新的伤口回来，也真够他受的。一小部分的萨姆还是忍不住想，是不是离了自己，导致迪恩的战斗力都下降了，其实他是对迪恩至关重要的，对不对？  
他决定给迪恩烤一个派，从前查案的时候，他总是忘记给迪恩买派，不管迪恩嘱托多少次。如今他只是个猎人的弟弟，再没有理由不照顾好自己的哥哥，满足他各式各样幼稚的心愿。只是个派而已，能有多难？他看过艾米莉亚做这个很多次了。  
萨姆推门看了看睡着的迪恩，把他蠢兮兮罩在头上的被子拉下来，出门去了超市。  
大部分食材家里都有，他只要再去买点新鲜的苹果，一个菜谱上推荐的杏仁片，还有迪恩一直不承认但其实他超爱的儿童奶油。  
他今天不用去假装上班，艾米莉亚昨天紧急加了夜班，干脆就在医院过夜，他有大把的时间学习制作一个派和当个好弟弟。他挑选了自己需要的食材，结账的时候看见收银台摆着的巧克力，也抓了两条，又去专柜给迪恩买了好瓶酒当作正式的生日礼物。  
回程的时候他经过一家有名的甜品店，决定去订个生日蛋糕，以防他真的在做派任务中失败。店员跟他商讨样式，他问能不能做成车的形状，一辆威风凛凛的黑斑羚，他指着窗外自己的车示意，店员请他把照片留下来，他这么做的时候，看见了艾米莉亚的车。  
艾米莉亚最近有些忙，她昨天有夜班，上午是连轴手术，要一直到晚上才回家。她现在应该在医院的。  
萨姆回头，在店里搜寻艾米莉亚的身影，回忆她应该穿着什么衣服，她是什么发型……他突然连她的发色都记不清。接着他看见了她，她就坐在窗边的角落里，正在偏头看着窗外，棕发，是的，一头浓密的柔顺的棕色卷发，她有点西班牙血统。  
萨姆警惕起来，他还没有告诉艾米莉亚辞职的事，所以他不能就这么走过去，说“嗨，真巧”。  
艾米莉亚的姿态很放松，过了一会萨姆才意识到她对面坐着人，但他们并没有在交谈，那个人的背影完全被绒面高背沙发挡住，只能看见一小撮头顶的头发。艾米莉亚的朋友不多，她失去唐之后就不大与人交往，搬来纽约后聊得来的只有林赛。萨姆很惊讶她有个值得信赖的新朋友。萨姆准备先离开，在她发现自己之前。  
他回头太久了，店员不得不提高音量叫他，艾米莉亚这时皱起了眉，大概她看见了窗外的黑斑羚，她转过头，一下对上萨姆的眼。艾米莉亚肩膀缩了一下，露出一个颇感意外的笑。萨姆局促地点了下头，他没有走过去，付完定金快步离开了。  
车子驶过的时候，他和艾米莉亚隔着玻璃模糊地对视了一眼，他看到她的同伴是个男人，他现在站了起来，只留给萨姆匆匆一瞥。这人有些熟悉，萨姆一时想不起来在哪里见过。  
这不是一件重要的事，只是个小插曲，或许晚上艾米莉亚回家后他可以解释，自己只是工作日抽空给哥哥订个蛋糕，他的律师工作总是很忙，所以任何时间都是合理的时间，或者他应该告诉艾米莉亚自己辞职了，只是暂时的，她可以接受这个，她应该理解自己对迪恩的重视——他们都失去了深爱的人，这是让他们相互了解的最初原因，所以她会懂的。  
萨姆想着，收到一条新消息。  
艾米莉亚：“手术改期了，我抽空出来喝个咖啡，很高兴见到你。”  
萨姆：“我要赶回公司，蛋糕是给迪恩的。你应该多休息，多交朋友很不错。”


	6. Chapter 6

18  
这是个令人感到愉悦的晚上。从黄昏开始算起，天色以极慢的方式暗下来，就像有人想用不易察觉的方式拧灭一盏灯，所以光明变得很长，很广阔。萨姆走到迪恩的房间门口，他终于醒了，第一句话是要吃汉堡，双倍培根加芝士。他从床上欠起身，他的弟弟正站在门口，端着一杯咖啡，迪恩可以闻到，他瞪着那个小杯子，已经是晚上了，要命，萨米。茶杯有金色的把手和细致的浮雕花纹，大概又是艾米莉亚的品味，这让他看上去像个英国人。迪恩移开视线，重复一遍：“汉堡。”  
萨姆无奈地笑笑，但他的语气很轻快：“我不是你的女仆，迪恩。”  
“但你可以是，你应该是，在我做了你那么多年的保姆之后。我说的不仅仅是小时候，就连你从斯坦福出来，我也在照顾你——”他的声音止住了。这不是他该炫耀的事。  
萨姆没在意：“你看窗外。”  
他顺着他的眼神看出去：“那里有什么？”  
“黄昏。”萨姆说，他的咖啡在冒着热气，他把杯子放进迪恩手中，“很美，你不觉得吗？”  
迪恩握着那一团暖意，这是他的早晨。他说着“不”同时望着那一片橙红色的天空，那些边缘闪着耀眼金线的云堆得很高，太阳一点也不刺眼，它软绵绵地往下滑。  
这一刻被拉得又长又软，迪恩感到自己在一团奶泡中下坠，缓慢地，香甜地。  
他承认：“好吧，是很美。”  
他喝了一口咖啡，视线重新回到弟弟脸上，落日笼罩在他的面颊上，那些浅淡的金色把他染成了一个温暖的发光体，一个橱窗里的肯娃娃或者从没经历过死亡的好青年。迪恩知道知道他还有机会继续这样的人生，那真是再好不过了。  
迪恩很高兴他有机会亲身体验萨姆选择的生活，这些暖融融的阳光和永远温馨的爱人，他能够理解萨姆为什么喜欢这个，他早就说过，主动追杀怪物的人是疯子，他绝没有理由阻止弟弟脱离疯子般的生活。  
这氛围该死的温馨。迪恩意识到这是个很幸福的时刻，他想要的全部都在眼前了，一个看起来还不错的世界，和他的弟弟。他觉得现在太幸福以至于需要更用力一点来铭记，因为他知道幸福总是短暂的，他将会失去这个，他总会失去这个，该死的他什么时候真正地不需要操心而坏事也不会找上门。没有。  
他想着，并且说了出来：“我希望……”  
他希望萨姆好好生活，抓住这些他拥有的。  
“先别。”萨姆竖起手指，“等到吹蜡烛的时候再许愿。”  
迪恩翻个白眼：“你是个小姑娘，萨米。”  
“我当然他妈的是。”  
艾米莉亚回家了，她的声音从玄关那传过来，“注意措辞，萨姆。”  
“对不起，老妈。我会好好管教萨米。”迪恩大笑起来，“谁他妈知道他是从哪学来的。”  
艾米莉亚走过来，双手叉腰，“你真的把你弟弟带坏了，迪恩。”  
“哦，我的老天。”萨姆捂着脸，笑得止不住，“你们俩什么时候变成好姐妹了？”  
艾米莉亚板起脸：“或许你该多关心一下你的家人，而不是工作。”  
迪恩接口：“你这个工作狂。”他和艾米莉亚击了个掌，指着萨姆，“看他的表情，就像在万圣节被偷吃了所有糖果。”  
萨姆涨红了脸，投降。他不想在“工作”这个话题上多作纠缠，主动去厨房帮艾米莉亚准备晚饭。  
晚餐很好，他们三个竟然都坐到了餐桌前，这是非常少见的。艾米莉亚给迪恩带了派，他笑着说“谢谢”，萨姆讶异于他们自如的亲近，他们在他不注意的时候变成了真正的家人，这让他心中产生了奇怪的涟漪。萨姆还记得迪恩说“这是你的家，不是我的”时认真的神情，迪恩从没打算跟艾米莉亚成为家人，他们更像是白天和黑夜，共同构建萨姆的一天，但永不碰面。  
每当萨姆觉得自己明白了迪恩的用意的时候，他就陡然发现自己的错误，而现在他终于对错误有了预感，却不知道真正的答案。  
或许迪恩只是试着扮演一个普通人的哥哥，就像他擅长做猎人的弟弟。  
他接过艾米莉亚切下的一块派，吞下自己的大惑不解，蓝莓酱的味道有些太甜了，他转而去想明天做派的时候该少加一点糖，然后用健康做借口逼迪恩吃下去。  
一个不甜的派不是中间选项，寡淡的味道比美味的享受和根本不吃的健康都要糟糕。  
艾米莉亚在小口地喝水，她的沙拉比平时要少，还没有酱汁。  
萨姆出声：“你并不需要减肥。”  
“真高兴你这么说。”她脸上洋溢着明亮的笑。  
“你今天心情很好。”萨姆想起上午的偶遇，“你和朋友相处得不错？”  
“一个老朋友。”她立刻说，顿了顿补充，“我们偶尔会见面。”  
晚饭后艾米莉亚出了门。  
萨姆问：“加班？”  
“不是，我和林赛有约。”  
萨姆想着今晚迪恩可能会有一场恶战，心不在焉地笑，“好好玩。”  
迪恩也跟艾米莉亚告别，他们甚至小小地拥抱了一下，艾米莉亚拍拍迪恩的背：“很高兴你是萨姆的哥哥。”  
迪恩挑眉，“我可不打算说黏乎乎的话。就只是，好好享受。”  
萨姆关上门，看了看迪恩，“艾米莉亚很喜欢你。”  
“谁说不是呢，所有姑娘都爱我。”迪恩得瑟地一笑，回到自己的房间，从床底下拽出他的装备，再一次检查所有的器械。  
萨姆想要走过去帮助他，但是迪恩驾轻就熟，他不需要他。迪恩把枪别在腰后，空气里飘出淡淡的枪油味，盖过了之前的味道，派的味道。他闻起来像个派。萨姆不知道为什么自己才发现这个——迪恩一直闻起来像个派，因为他总在竭尽所能地吃派，就像那是他存在的一种方式。他用另一种方式存在的时候浑身沾满血污，自己的，和别的什么东西的，那时候他闻起来像个英雄。  
迪恩看了他一眼：“你就打算在那看着我？”  
“为什么不？你不是也经常这么看着我。”  
迪恩语塞，转过身嘀咕着：“我不知道萨米现在还这么崇拜他的哥哥。”  
萨姆走过来，把最后一支枪放进包里，拉上拉链，他说：“是啊，我一直是。”  
迪恩不习惯他表露无疑的赞扬，他后退一步：“萨米？”  
“所以，就是今天了对吗？”萨姆没有用问句，“你找到了稻草人事件的主谋，今晚就能解决一切。”  
“是的，今晚就会解决。”  
迪恩坚定地点点头，对上萨姆的眼睛，有那么一瞬间他仿佛回到五年前，仿佛萨姆会跟他一起踏上危险的旅途。但萨姆很快说道：“那么我等你回来。”  
迪恩松一口气，他背起包，欣慰地笑笑：“再见，萨米。”  
他在门口顿了一下，回身：“过来。”他张开双臂，萨姆走过去接受了这个拥抱。  
他们并不总是拥抱，萨姆知道这意味着什么，但他还是放他走了。

19  
萨姆不能说自己不熟悉黑夜。他曾在无数个黑夜里奔走过、追捕过，他做过猎人，也当过猎物，他知道黑夜里有什么，而他早就克服了恐惧——或者说习惯了恐惧，他总是能逃出去，获胜，回到迪恩身边。  
只有一次失败了，有一次长达五年的失败，他在黑暗中醒来，发现自己不在安心之所。幸运的是，最后他又回来了，他开始相信上帝站在温彻斯特这边。  
他坐在租来的车上，几个星期前他就租下了这辆不起眼的车，他当时还不知道自己在筹备什么，但是现在他知道，他要做迪恩的后援，即使迪恩觉得他不需要。但是，毋庸置疑，温彻斯特只有团结的时候才最强大。  
他检查了迪恩的脚环轨迹，和他的手机GPS位置一致，迪恩这一回少见地没有说谎，他一贯喜欢为了保护萨姆而自作主张，但现在他对他诚实，大概他真的认定萨姆不再是个猎人了。萨姆有点担心被迪恩发现后该怎么安慰他受挫的自尊心，他会在见到他的第一秒就翻白眼的。  
萨姆不由笑了一下，把车停在离迪恩不太远的地方。  
那些稻草人唯一的目标是迪恩，所以迪恩有选择战场的主动权，它们追逐着他，而他好整以暇地等待着它们。迪恩停在那个三英里圈边缘的一家酒吧。萨姆陪他等着。  
这就像之前很多个夜晚，萨姆悄悄待在迪恩附近，确保他的安全。  
他在街对面注视着他。  
或许之前迪恩也是这么观察他的。他喝了口水。稻草人出现的时间不规律，你不能要求怪物守时赴死，只能拿出耐心来。萨姆看着迪恩在酒吧门口打转，和本尼轻松地说笑着，他们看起来就像一对十分普通的朋友，在工作日的晚间出来找乐子。  
萨姆平静地等待着，或许在某个时刻，围绕在他哥哥周围的人就会发疯般地具有攻击性。过了大概两个小时，什么事也没发生。  
这时他的手机突然响了一下，艾米莉亚的信息，短而有力：“救我！”  
萨姆愣了一下，他的动作先于思考，调出艾米莉亚的手机GPS，疾驰而去。  
迪恩不会有事，但艾米莉亚，如果艾米莉亚真的是因为他而受伤，他不知道还能用什么理由为自己开脱，他不能连累别人受伤，他理应保护好身边的人。  
他开得飞快，在手机上闪烁着小红点的那个位置停下。  
他推开餐厅的门，艾米莉亚正在大堂里焦躁地来回踱着步，开门带来的冷风让她抬起头来，她对着萨姆挥挥手，笑意盎然。  
“你没事吧？”萨姆大步走过去，急急地把她从头到脚检查了一遍。她没事。  
艾米莉亚神秘地微笑着，牵起他的手往里走，灯光仿佛带着声响，在萨姆脑海中“啪”地亮起，他被屋内的欢乐氛围吓了一跳，花、气球、香槟，没有上个月那么华丽，但是也足够说明这是个什么场合。  
他低头，这才发现艾米莉亚一袭白裙，妆容精致，而他一身牛仔裤法兰绒，这是迪恩回来后他重新买的，法兰绒舒服到令人惊讶。  
餐厅里爆发出欢呼声，这里有起码一打过度兴奋的人，是他们在纽约几乎所有的朋友，他们大叫着“惊喜”，彩带条从他头顶上洒下来。  
艾米莉亚抿抿嘴唇，告诉他：“这都是迪恩的主意。从他回来后你的全部精力都花在他身上，迪恩就提议我们重新举办订婚仪式。”  
“短信，”萨姆只觉得喉头发紧，他问，“你为什么要发那种短信给我？”  
“迪恩说你看到这个一定会用最短时间过来。他说这是最保险的办法……为什么？我不知道你有这样的英雄情结。”  
“最保险的办法。”萨姆露出一个冷淡的笑容，“保证我一定会到这里来，是啊，的确保险。”  
迪恩什么都知道。萨姆解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，这样冷的天，他明明刚从室外进来，却一下燥热难耐。迪恩知道今天他会跟着他，甚至之前那么多夜晚他也都知道，他不动声色，在最危险的一天把他调到一个他逃不开的场合：他不再给他受伤的机会了。  
“萨姆？”艾米莉亚扯扯他的袖子，“朋友们都在等着，我们开始好吗？”  
萨姆回神：“给我一分钟。”  
他给迪恩打电话：“迪恩，你给我策划了一个订婚仪式？”  
“我得为你做点事。”迪恩说，“你知道，家人架着你的手臂送你去结婚什么的，我一直想看着你走进新生活。”  
“但你不在这里。”  
“我不能去。”迪恩笑了一下，“萨姆·韦森没有哥哥，不是吗。”  
“迪恩，你那边还好吗？”  
“好得令人惊讶，稻草人还没出现，可能是怕我。”  
萨姆没有说话。  
“祝你幸福，萨米。”良久，迪恩低低地说。  
“你知道这意味着什么吧？”  
“什么？”  
“我会结婚，会有新的生活，新的家人，而且你不是萨姆·韦森的家人……你真的想我这么做吗？”  
“你想说什么？”迪恩愣了一下，“正常的好生活，这是你想要的。这是你想要的吧，萨米？”  
萨姆眼睛望着艾米莉亚的方向，林赛正在帮她整理耳环，她发现他的目光，冲他笑了。  
萨姆的心像在流动。他对迪恩说：“我想你也在这里。”  
“萨米……”  
他们都沉默了一会。  
“好吧，迪恩，注意安全。”  
“当然。”  
“还有，生日快乐。”他看了一眼时间，零点刚过。  
那边传来了什么东西撞击的声音，“先挂了。”  
萨姆换上微笑，他走过去搂住艾米莉亚的腰，说：“嗨，你帮我准备西服了吗，仙女教母？”  
林赛跟他打招呼：“好久不见。”  
艾米莉亚疑惑：“你们不是每天见面吗？”  
林赛看看她，又看看萨姆，惊慌地捂住自己的嘴巴：“哦，她还不知道？抱歉，我不是故意……”  
“没关系。”萨姆对艾米莉亚说，“我辞职了，这段时间。”  
艾米莉亚把香槟从嘴边拿开，她看着他。  
“你知道，我最近在家花得时间比较多……”萨姆隐晦地解释，林赛见状赶紧离开，萨姆才低声说，“我很担心迪恩，所以停了工作多陪陪他。”  
艾米莉亚有些恼火，半晌才动了动嘴唇：“你知道你自己在说什么吗？你本该有大好前程，而你说辞职就辞职了？”  
“不是辞职，只是长假……等状况好一点我还是可以回去上班。”萨姆耐心地解释，“而且你应该明白的，这就像是唐突然出现在你面前，你不会立刻回到他身边去关怀他吗？没人比他更重要，是吧？”  
艾米莉亚的脸色微妙地变了变。  
“不。”她哽住了，“不，萨姆，不。”  
她抬起脸，眼睛里蓄满了泪水，“他没有你重要。他已经离开我的生活了，我现在的生活是跟你一起。”  
萨姆的眉毛动了动，艾米莉亚太果决了，他心中涌起一个古怪的念头。  
“唐没有死？”  
艾米莉亚捂住双眼，诘问：“对你而言我们的生活就比不上你的哥哥重要吗？”  
萨姆听得身体里什么地方抽痛了一下，他一字一字地说：“你以为我为什么现在会在这里？就因为我在乎你，我才会把迪恩一个人扔下，为了救你。”  
迪恩没和他在一起，那就是一个人。他不信任迪恩身边的任何人。  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么。”萨姆迅速说。他看着艾米莉亚堂皇的双眼，她什么都不知道，她跟猎魔毫无关系，她是无辜的普通人。萨姆不能迁怒，他告诉自己要忍耐。他总会找机会为受骗揍迪恩一拳的。  
“你真的可以回去上班的吧？”艾米莉亚惴惴不安地求证。  
“你担心我找不到工作吗？”萨姆好笑。  
“当然不。”她吸吸鼻子，“以后不要瞒我了，我可以接受的，我爱你，也爱你的所有选择。”  
萨姆把她拥入怀里，他的下巴抵在她头顶，闻着她身上淡淡的花香味。  
他模糊地听到了什么：  
“你是我最爱的人。唐出现的那一刻，我就意识到了。我背叛了他，我爱上了你。”

20  
直觉通常是不可信的。  
萨姆缓缓地松开手，他脑子里一下闪过太多念头，他觉得不可置信，但温彻斯特见过的怪事够多了。他最终选了这样一句：“你骗了我。”  
艾米莉亚吸一口气，正要开口。他接着说：“这不是辞职或是筹备婚礼之类的谎言，你向我隐瞒了一个死而复生的人。”他指控，“或者，他不是人。”  
艾米莉亚抖了一下，她茫然：“你在说什么？”  
她踏进了一个她完全不了解的阴谋。  
萨姆想起白天见过的那个侧影，他觉得熟悉却没有认出，是因为他的确没见过这个人，只在照片上有过隐约的印象：那是唐纳德，艾米莉亚死去的丈夫。  
她拼命摇头，笑着，眼泪不停滑落：“不，萨姆，唐没有死。死而复生？你在说什么？”她抬高了音调急促地笑了一下，一个挽留的笑，她的手指死死抓住萨姆的衣袖，“他只是失联了，他没有死，他三年前就找到了我。”  
三年。萨姆吞咽了一下。  
艾米莉亚的声音低下去，觉得羞愧似的，但爱一个人不让她惭愧，她或许亏欠了唐，但她对着萨姆十分坦然，她只是隐瞒了一小部分。她告诉他她和唐保持着友好的关心，就像亲人，唐很爱她，准许她做出自己的选择。她选择了萨姆，“因为我更爱你。”她说。唐甚至参与了这次仪式的筹划，在纽约这样人人忙碌的大都会，重新找个所有朋友都空闲的合适时间不容易，是唐率先提出可以在晚上来办。  
萨姆艰难地看着她，她的眼圈和鼻尖都红了，眼皮上涂了颜色，在灯光下亮晶晶的，她是很美的，而且她又这样爱他。但萨姆的心蓦地冷了下去。  
“艾米莉亚。”他哑着嗓子，“你是说三年，是吗？”他复述她的话，“唐建议你在晚上办仪式。”  
艾米莉亚迟疑地点头，萨姆又露出那种凝重的神色，那种让她恐慌的跟他过往有关的神色。  
萨姆在心里完成了一副拼图。  
唐死了。他在三年前回到艾米莉亚身边，那正是迪恩从炼狱回来的时间，与其说他来到前妻身边，不如说是蛰伏在萨姆身边。有人想要杀死温彻斯特，那就必须同时杀死他们两个，谁都知道他们会病态地相互拯救——虽然萨姆没有做到。当那个人感知到迪恩回到人间，那人知道迪恩势必会来找萨姆，所以他从萨姆身边下手，直到迪恩终于出现。  
萨姆姑且一问：“唐今天来了吗？”  
“没有。”  
只能说明他不在这个房间。他会在任何一个角落观察他。  
萨姆拿起电话：“迪恩。”  
“又一次？”迪恩喘着气，“我有点忙。”  
“你为什么不告诉我稻草人的目标不是你。”萨姆说，“他要的是我们，我们两个。”  
“我来决定今晚的目标是谁。”迪恩下了结论，“不是我们任何一个。”  
“你的计划是什么？”  
迪恩知道萨姆不会罢休，事已至此，干脆坦诚如一本敞开的书：“我找到稻草人的咒语了，本尼帮我制作了反向咒，只要解决掉源头的巫师，一切就都结束了。”   
萨姆稍稍放心。是他把危险引向了迪恩，而他如此愚钝，整整三年，既没有发现哥哥的回归，也没能清除身边的隐患，他按了按眉心，在心中痛斥自己的无能。  
迪恩误会了他的无言。他保证道，“你会安全的，萨姆。”  
萨姆闭了闭眼：“或许我该去帮你。”  
“嘿，你知道我为今晚筹划了很久吧？我没问题的。”迪恩的声音听起来有些颠簸，萨姆开始担心自己占用了他太多精力。他顺着迪恩的话，含糊地点了点头。挂断前他再次叮嘱：“照顾好你自己。”  
萨姆端起一杯香槟，大口地灌了下去，冰凉的液体冲刷掉他升腾的愤懑，他试着笑了一下，就像什么事也没发生，揽着艾米莉亚的腰向众人走去。  
他贴着她的耳朵：“工作和唐，这些事，就当我们扯平了好吗？”  
她犹犹豫豫地把手搭进他递来的手中：“你生气了吗？”  
萨姆吐出一口气，视线扫过为他们鼓掌的朋友们，他下意识地回应：“我爱你。”  
这里也是一个分战场。萨姆知道了自己也是目标之一，就不得不留下来保护周围的人。

酒吧里，迪恩把手机扔进垃圾桶，回身砍下一个稻草人的头，它要花上点时间才能把头安回去。战斗已经开始好一阵了，萨姆在电话里听起来一切正常——除了有点担心和委屈之外——看来他放置的反向咒语对防止稻草人入侵的确有效。迪恩也终于明白了为什么从他真正接近萨姆开始就不停遭到稻草人的攻击，原来是在拿萨姆作圈套，他的斗志被激得更盛三分。  
他和本尼背靠背躲在吧台后面，互换一个眼神，同时跳了出去。只要他们速度够快，制造伤残的速度快过稻草人补充兵力的速度，就能够追击到它们的源头。  
迪恩感到有点累，他也打算换个战场，免得萨姆临时起意再来找他。  
他用下巴指指门口，对本尼说：“你不觉得总在一个地方工作有点审美疲劳吗？”  
“你这小子，累了就直说。”本尼在作战的时候总是很骄傲自己吸血鬼的能力，“我布置了个中场休息区，放置了大量的咒语包。我们过去？”  
迪恩矮身避过面前伸来的手臂，他把这个秃顶的稻草人从中间劈开，向门外冲去。

萨姆站在朋友们面前，为大家讲述他和艾米莉亚相遇的故事，林赛从位置上站起来，跑到萨姆和艾米莉亚身后，从他们两人紧靠着的肩膀中挤出一个头，夸张地指着自己，用口型说：“我是丘比特。”萨姆没有回头，举着香槟在肩头碰了碰林赛的脸，一个干杯的手势，并且撞上了林赛的口红。他把杯子上的口红印给大家看，无奈地耸耸肩。众人哈哈大笑。林赛不满：“我给你带来了幸福，你却把我的真命天子藏了起来。”她给萨姆换了杯酒，问他，“你知道迪恩在忙什么吗？”

迪恩和本尼跳上车，他们不在市区逗留，在布置好的加油站稍作休整，迪恩用匕首割断了脚环，本尼给车加满了油，他们往卡茨基尔山（Catskills Mountain）开去。迪恩认为那里有遮蔽物又不会伤及无辜，本尼认为那里像炼狱，他们都觉得十分合适。  
迪恩的肩膀扭伤了，他不得不在中途停车，换成本尼来开。迪恩觉得这没什么，他只在乎黑斑羚的驾驶权。他的额头冒出冷汗，本尼看了他一眼，迪恩把开着的车窗升了起来，“我是人类，我会冷。”  
他的脸在快速后退的路灯光照中明明灭灭。  
稻草人的车紧追不舍，和他们组成了一个不太和谐的车队。  
迪恩猜测，等他们开到的时候，萨姆就会完成订婚仪式了，虽然他还是不知道订个婚要花多长时间。

萨姆在朋友们的祝福中把戒指套在了艾米莉亚手上。

迪恩转了一下匕首，把它在手中握紧。下车后他跟着本尼奔跑起来，身后是大批稻草人，他们穿着不知道谁的皮囊，可怜人，死后也不得安息。迪恩和本尼消失在树林的阴影里。

萨姆和艾米莉亚交换了一个吻， 简单的仪式就此结束，他们跟在朋友们身后离开餐厅。

迪恩在林中奔跑，他和本尼停在同一棵树的两侧，机警地张望。对方的数量多过了预期，并没有一个明确的中心。迪恩有点担心自己失策了。他回忆了一下，从他发现稻草人跟在他们身边开始，他一直都成功地吸引了全部火力，没有稻草人去找弟弟的麻烦。  
没有找麻烦，但不代表不存在。

萨姆走到餐厅门口，艾米莉亚的身型一顿，她看着门口的男人：“唐？”  
他的脸被餐厅的招牌映成冷清的蓝色，双手插兜，安静地站在门外，似乎一直在这里等待。他对艾米莉亚伸开双臂：“恭喜。”  
萨姆伸手拦下她，摇头。  
“萨姆，我知道，你一时没法接受唐。但他永远是我的亲人，我们可以就像接纳迪恩那样接纳他吗？”她转头看着唐，说，“他就像我的一个哥哥。”  
唐友善地一笑：“你好，萨姆。”  
萨姆后退了一步：“外面真冷，不进来喝一杯吗？”  
艾米莉亚也说：“你该早点进来的，你错过了一个很棒的夜晚。我跟萨姆解释过了，你们该好好认识一下。”她示意他进去。  
唐向前迈了一步，低头看着脚下，他的脚尖抵在餐厅大门的交界处。他看着门内的萨姆：“的确是个很棒的夜晚，我没浪费。”他皱了皱眉，抬脚跨进了门，“迪恩选了个很好的咒语，但还不够好。”


	7. Chapter 7

21  
唐对他的前妻显露了真实的一面。他和萨姆扭打在一起，没人能在萨姆这里占到便宜，但唐根本不是人，他不会流血，也不知疲倦。萨姆没有用枪，首先那太吵，其次，在他观察迪恩的这么多次里，他总是靠把稻草人劈开来拖延时间。这就像一个简单模式的打地鼠，只有一个唐无休无止地扑上来，但艾米莉亚的尖叫声堪比枪响了。  
咒语包被唐用一整晚攻破了，或许他是个比较强的稻草人，萨姆只知道餐厅不再安全了，他引着唐来到没有监控的后巷，抽出长刀把唐劈成了四块，趁他慢慢恢复的时间嘱咐艾米莉亚拿根绳子来。她吓傻了，萨姆不得不给她找点事情做，她抽抽搭搭地把手里那根装饰花环的丝带递了过去，是她从餐厅解下来的。  
萨姆把唐分开绑在了不同的栅栏上，但其中一块挥舞着手臂抓住了他的头发，萨姆承认迪恩的论调了，长发是有点不太方便。他对需要一整晚耗在这里看守唐感到不耐，他觉得他能够做比这更大的事，比如跟迪恩并肩作战。  
唐最后在艾米莉亚的抽泣中停止了挣扎，萨姆检查了一下，它彻底不动了。  
这大概意味着迪恩解决了一切。他检查手机，迪恩的手机GPS还停在那个酒吧，脚环距离不远，但都好几个小时没动过了。  
萨姆得去看看，他已经尽可能按照迪恩说的那样远离危险，在一个晚上出门去找投身战斗的哥哥，这不算危险，这是他必须做的事。  
他把唐一块块捡起来扔进了垃圾桶，现在它们看起来就是一堆干草和湿答答的胶状物，萨姆觉得变形怪比这个更恶心一点。他把瑟瑟发抖的艾米莉亚送进了家，匆匆拿起黑斑羚的钥匙，艾米莉亚不放他走：“你要去哪里？”  
“去找迪恩。”他安慰她，“已经没事了，那不是唐，而且我已经解决它了。相信我，我很擅长这个。”  
她恐惧地抓紧他的手：“求你，我需要你。”  
萨姆能够理解她，今天晚上发生的一切对她来说都太多了，没有人能一下承受这个，但是，萨姆也知道这些不足为惧，真正恐怖的正环绕在他哥哥身边。他确定艾米莉亚是安全的，就没法再在这里浪费时间。  
“迪恩同样需要我。”他说，“而且，我需要他。”  
他要接迪恩回来。

这并不是一场激烈的战斗。不再是了。从某一刻开始，迪恩就清晰地意识到他跟原本的计划背离了，他杀得没有敌方增长的速度快，他的匕首动与不动没有关系，只是徒劳地拖延必然到来的结果。  
迪恩突然就停了下来。他抬头透过树枝的间隙看着夜空，有月亮在顶上照着，掉下一些冰凉的、苍白的光辉。稻草人们不会流血，他们木讷地进攻，包围了迪恩和本尼。  
本尼听见迪恩粗重的喘息，但是没有动作，他来不及回头，只是叫他：“迪恩？”  
迪恩踉跄着走了两步，甚至不在意他靠那边的稻草人更近了一点，他一只手撑在树干上，帮他分担了一半体重，他才发现自己已经这样疲惫了。  
他问：“这里就是全部了吗？”  
一个稻草人要把刀插进他的心脏，被本尼拦下，他冲到迪恩身后架起他，使他免于滑落到地面上。  
迪恩靠在本尼身上，笑了一下：“这里好像就是全部了。”  
本尼说：“你是指你的生命吗？”  
迪恩抬起头，对上本尼的眼睛，它们是红色的。  
一时间，所有的稻草人都倒在了地上。  
本尼笑起来，他换上了一口老派的苏格兰腔调，“你是怎么发现的？”他把迪恩安安稳稳地放在树下，帮他正了正身子，让他靠着树干，“来说说看，我知道你一向聪明。虽然有些太晚了，但，我们谈谈。”  
迪恩的手指握了握，那把匕首还留在他手心，但它无法刺死眼前这个恶魔。“克劳利。”迪恩叫出他的名字。  
“这里就是全部了吗？”他问，“你安排什么见鬼的稻草人去伤害萨姆了吗？”  
“有过这个念头，但咒语包是你亲手放的。所以，没有。能把你们两个分开我就挺骄傲的啦，而且解决了你，你弟弟实在不需要担心。他会心痛欲裂然后跟我和谐相处的，你知道，我喜欢你们两个。”  
迪恩瞪着他：“你是什么时候——本尼——你想要做什么？你有那么多机会杀死我。”  
“一次一个问题。”克劳利坐到迪恩对面，他打了个响指，身上的伤口倏然消失，“杀你？不，我舍不得，迪恩，我从来没有这样想过。我只是想让你们来我这边，或许还有一点小小的报复。你看，因为你们在利维坦事件中的疏忽，我受到了伤害，而我甚至不算你们的朋友，所以永远伸张不了我的正义。”  
迪恩困惑。克劳利提醒他：“皮囊！我的皮囊！他死了，彻底被粉碎了！”  
迪恩显然没料到他会提起这个：“那头英国猪。”他嘟囔。  
“你是米迦勒之剑，他就是我的剑，我花了三百年跟他磨合，我把他打造成了比我活着时的那个肉身更好的容器，那就是我！而你们让我失去了我的剑。”  
“你应该去找利维坦。”  
“它们都死了，现在我来找你们。”克劳利自有道理，“我说过我不想杀你们，我只是想让你们尝一下我的痛苦，我要毁掉你和萨姆的肉身，让你们的灵魂来跟我作伴，这世界上还从没有过这么完美的恶魔。”  
“抱歉打断你的美梦，但是，我觉得我和萨姆不会成为恶魔。”  
迪恩虚弱但是真诚地笑了一下，这真的十分好笑。他没想到克劳利是温彻斯特的狂热粉丝。  
克劳利用一种古怪的眼神看着他，紧接着他发现迪恩是认真的，他像启发一个无知的孩童那样说：“你和萨姆在乱伦，迪恩，而且你害死了你的吸血鬼朋友，萨姆骗了他的未婚妻，哦，他正在抛弃她，所以，你们没有你们以为的那么善良，你们是英雄，但是在上天堂这件事情上你们真的没什么竞争力。非常可惜，这就像月之暗面，你们有了大把拯救世界的机会，也就接触到很多坏的选择。不过没关系，地狱欢迎你。”  
迪恩晃了晃头，想要把脑袋里的杂音摇晃出去，他听到了什么，首先，乱伦？不不不不不，这太匪夷所思了，还有本尼，他没有——他费尽力气带他出炼狱不是为了杀死他的。迪恩眼前的一切开始变得滚烫，不论视线落在哪个地方，都没办法停留。他哑着嗓子，反驳：“我和萨姆没有——”  
“乱伦？”克劳利嗤笑，“那或许换个说法更好接受一点：做爱，你们口交了，你没法否认这个，这跟性有关，而你们又不是在繁殖，所以，是做爱，所以，是乱伦，就是这么回事。”  
迪恩露出了不解的神色，他身上这些伤口让他的大脑变得迟钝，他和萨姆，什么，他没想过这个。  
“需要我提醒得更直白一些吗？引用你的原话，‘我今晚真的非常需要做爱’。”  
“我们先不说这个。”迪恩不想再深究，“本尼是怎么回事，现在我知道你杀了他，但这怎么会跟我有关？”  
“本尼死在你和萨姆做爱那天，他在替你战斗，可你在萨姆嘴里。”

22  
迪恩猛然抬头，他的目光刺向克劳利。他是本尼，又不是本尼，迪恩的心脏剧烈地疼了起来。  
“他对你太忠诚，你又那么信任他。这不怪任何人，如果你少信任他一点，我就不会选择他来当我的新皮囊，只是唐已经没那么有用了。”  
“你不是个巫师。”迪恩说，“你是个恶魔，你可以附身任何人，你为什么要做这么多稻草人。”  
“或许是因为我是个好人呢？你竟然宁愿我去附身人类也不愿意我选择一些死人。”克劳利撇撇嘴，就像在谴责似的，“我失去了我的最佳容器，其他皮囊都不值一提，我不在乎我穿着什么东西，我只希望你和萨姆能永远地失去你们美好的肉体。让我们痛苦得公平一些，然后我们就能相互理解了。”  
迪恩看着他，他的眼睛里流露出悲伤，他搞砸了一切，不仅仅是他自己，还有他忠实的朋友本尼，他还毁了萨姆的好日子，这一切都是因为他的愚蠢和自大。他怎么永远能把事情变坏？  
他突然发了狠，用尽全身力气向克劳利扑过去，他曾经的朋友安之若素：“你杀不死我的。”  
克劳利活动了一下脖子，那里面是干燥的稻草，发出一些荒野的声音，他的手掌对着虚空里一抓，看迪恩梗着脖子挣扎，他的脸憋得通红，四肢都像被铐住，身体内部开始蠢蠢欲动地想要破碎。  
“别担心，小松鼠，你不会真的死的。但我知道这感觉有点像大限将至，所以跟我说说，当你觉得你快死了，你在想什么呢？我很好奇……不过死亡已经是你的老相识了……”  
克劳利的声音飘荡在开阔的林中，很快随风散去了。  
迪恩的脸皱成一团，他一瞬不瞬地看着克劳利，就像有什么话要说。  
克劳利总是有太多好奇心，他凑上自己的耳朵：“洗耳恭听。”  
他放松了警惕，况且本尼的稻草人的确不是他最好用的那个皮囊，迪恩趁机抓住他的脖子，狠狠地拽住，用最快的速度背诵了驱魔咒。  
红色的浓烟从本尼的嘴里涌出，向上飞去，盖住了月亮。  
迪恩喘息着跌坐在地上。他休息了一下，爬到本尼身边，他的眼泪开始跌落。  
“我真的非常抱歉，兄弟。”  
迪恩没有拖着本尼的尸体离开。他试过，但是现在他没有力气，然后他想起这根本不是本尼，他只是一堆干草，和他死去朋友的心脏。迪恩没有试图用手把那颗真的心脏挖出来，那上面是真正的本尼的血，迪恩的手上已经沾上这个了，他不想要更多。  
所以，他就只是，虔诚又悲恸地趴在本尼身边，恍惚地待了一会，脑子里飞快地转过他们在炼狱的日子，那时候今天和明天一样，杀死一个狼人和砍杀一个灯神没有大的区别，然后他们重返人间，迪恩一下就丧失了继续回忆的勇气。他几乎是在发现萨姆放弃他的一瞬间，就跟着放弃了自己，他不在乎身边人的感受，即使那只有本尼一个人，即使本尼最终因为他的疏忽而死……他是个混蛋，他早就不再为了拯救生命而猎魔了，他只是在虚度自己的生命。  
他替本尼作了祷告，萨姆最近劝他这么做，“上帝说不定还在哪里看着”，他说。或许吧，但迪恩觉得，上帝才是更大的混蛋。  
做完了这一切，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，走回车上。他在笔直的道路上开了一会才想起他并不知道自己该往哪去。  
他已经把萨姆送回他的苹果派生活了，克劳利说的那些，他只是选择性地相信，恶魔总是说谎。他见过萨姆为自己的生活作选择，他是他们当中聪明的那个，他知道自己要什么，他不像迪恩，是个没什么目标的无头苍蝇。他相信在示范过这么多次后，萨姆知道该怎么对付区区一个稻草人。他的任务完成了。  
他的身上淌着血，他的五脏六腑都叫嚣着疼痛，在迪恩意识到萨姆的生活从此不再需要他之后，他迷茫地思忖，他现在该去哪里，他想不出还有什么事情可做。  
后来，他终于想起一件他有兴趣知道的事。  
他开车来到自己的坟墓。  
在挖坟这方面，他也算是个专家了，他选了把称手的铁锹，颇费了些力气把它挖开。他看了一眼自己的墓碑，月光下他再次审视自己的笑脸，还有他偏斜的名字：他在萨姆心中只值这些。他想知道萨姆用什么来纪念他，拜托了，如果他要死在今晚，那将是他唯一渴知的心愿。  
他抬手擦掉额头的汗，风有些冷，他的袖子上混着汗水和血渍。  
迪恩带着最后的期待打开了自己的棺材，他紧张地闭上了眼，吸了口气才睁开，他向里边看去。  
失望就凝结在他的喉头，咽不下去，也吐不出来。  
萨姆，他最爱的、唯一在乎的弟弟，他是怎么说的来着：“你的最爱。”他说这里面有迪恩的最爱，所以迪恩来看看在他心中他爱着什么。  
什么都没有。那是个有点意乱情迷的夜晚，他还记得当时的汗水和屋子里的味道，他早就知道那样的时刻都是靠不住的，说不定萨姆只是温柔地说些好听的话，就像他用本能的善意去对待其他所有人。  
迪恩现在觉得他可以吐出来了，他空无一物的胃紧缩起来，突兀地挤压着，他转身呕吐了起来。  
这感觉就像不会再好了。他身上很不舒服。因为黏，汗和血，洒翻的酒，一小块奶油，是在酒吧的时候弄上去的，它们混合在一起，把他的衣服黏在身上，这让他觉得难受。至于伤口，皮肉开裂的疼痛，那是另一种感受了，他习惯这个，他可以把它们过滤掉。  
他看着空荡荡的棺材，它看起来那样舒服、平和、稳固。迪恩把手搭在棺材的边缘，感受那光滑冰凉的触感，然后他跨步进去，慢慢地躺下。他静静地呼吸着，感觉血从他的身体里热烈地奔涌出来，但更多的是眼泪，它们沿着他的太阳穴滑落。  
迪恩知道这一次，他可以面对死亡了。在他那么多次的死亡里，只有这一次他完成了告别，他终于承认，从来都不是萨姆需要他，或者他们离不开彼此。真相仅仅是，他受不了失去萨姆。  
但他可以失去他自己。他早就失去他自己了。

萨姆感到烦躁。在酒吧的垃圾桶里找到了迪恩的手机，很明显他知道他关于GPS的小手脚，脚环也被迪恩割断了，孤零零地扔在一个加油站旁边。萨姆猜用不了多久就要带迪恩去警局报道了，直到现在他的手机还没响过完全是因为迪恩算不上重犯。但他消失得更久一点就不好说了，萨姆一直觉得那个汉德克利森警官对迪恩有敌意。  
萨姆知道割断脚环是因为，总不能带着警方定位去一个混乱的超自然现场，他们受够了给“我即正义”的政府官员科普怪谭。至于扔下手机，就代表迪恩不想被他找到。  
萨姆有理由相信迪恩是赢了的，至少唐彻底死了，这给了他不少勇气。  
萨姆开始思考迪恩可能去的地方。他知道这想法有些荒谬，但那天迪恩的确问过：“你在我的墓地里埋了什么？”  
他已经告诉过他了。但迪恩大概率地不会信，或者他相信，所以想要取回来。

23  
萨姆在棺材旁停了下来。这里有一堆土，一把铁锹，一小摊呕吐物。  
迪恩在棺材里睡着了。要不是他采取了蜷缩的姿势——而不是平躺——萨姆可能会比现在更加恐慌。又或许不会，萨姆不知道他还能不能感到更加害怕。  
迪恩一动也不动地躺着，他的血迹斑斑沾染了整个棺材内壁。他还活着吗——他在一口棺材里——他还活着吗？  
萨姆走近一步，他没意识到自己屏住了呼吸，蹲下来，他说：“迪恩？”他抚过他的肩膀，结实的、温度略低但起码是热的，“迪恩，醒醒。”  
过了一小会，这已经是萨姆承受的极限了，迪恩终于缓慢地睁开了眼。他就像是迷糊了，动了动嘴唇：“萨米？”  
萨姆立刻把他拖起来抱进了怀里。他紧紧收着手臂，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔。  
迪恩推了推他。他环顾四周，渐渐想起了自己的处境：他没死。  
萨姆脱下外套罩在他身上。萨姆问他：“你还能走吗？”他试着把他抱起来，迪恩拒绝了，“我……再在这里坐一会。”  
萨姆不喜欢这个场景，他不想迪恩坐在一口棺材里，他自己的也不行，他自己的更不行。  
迪恩问他：“订婚还好吗？”  
“称不上好，但完成了。”萨姆说道，“唐——艾米莉亚的前夫，他是个稻草人，一直在我身边等着算计我们，很抱歉我没早点发现。我太不警惕了。”  
“你没事就好。”迪恩说，“艾米莉亚呢，她还好吗？”  
“她没关系的。稻草人已经解决了，她也不是目标。她很安全。”萨姆宽慰地说，又跟他确认，“稻草人解决了对吧？没人再追着你。”  
“只有你追着我。”迪恩试着开了个玩笑。他把本尼和克劳利简单地叙述给萨姆。萨姆吸了口气，“我很遗憾，本尼的事。但那不是你的错，好吗，迪恩，你不能救下所有人，你知道的。”  
迪恩对这套说辞太过熟悉。他一时分辨不清他又做错了什么，才需要听这句“你不能救下所有人”。  
萨姆发现迪恩的恍惚，他一定是累坏了，他需要医疗救助，现在。“听着，我们得去医院了，迪恩，你受伤了，我们不能就这么待在这里。”  
迪恩重重地点头。他拂开萨姆的手，“好吧。车钥匙给我。”  
“你不能开车！”  
“我刚刚从卡茨基尔开车过来，我在任何情况下都能开车，相信你老哥。”迪恩笑得露出牙齿。  
“不行，我来开车。”萨姆在口袋里握紧了钥匙。他跟迪恩对峙了一会，小心地垫住他的后背把他拉了出来，“我陪你去医院。然后我们要想个好的说法应付警察，开动你的脑筋，迪恩，别睡，打起精神来。”  
萨姆比找到他时更加担心了。他仿佛看着迪恩从他的身体里流出来，像一只漏气的气球似的，他就要消失了。萨姆被这种不可名状的恐慌攫住了咽喉。  
迪恩拍拍他的肩膀：“你该走了，兄弟。”他站都站不稳，“你该回家去，我会……什么来着？”他看一眼担忧的萨姆，想起来，“医院，对，医院，我会开着宝贝儿到医院去……你不会舍不得把她还给我吧？”  
“我不会把你丢在这里，迪恩。”萨姆半搂着他。迪恩比清醒的时候更加固执，他好半天才回应一句含混的声音。萨姆拢住他的衣襟，带着他往黑斑羚那里走。或许他该让他留在这，把车开过来。萨姆停下来：“你在这里等一下。”他把迪恩小心地放在地上。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“我去开车。”  
“你要走了？”  
萨姆还没回答，迪恩举了一下胳膊，那种“我早知道”的表情，“你当然要走……我知道的，我让你走了……去哪里来着？你那个未婚妻，艾、艾米莉亚。”他自顾自点头，“就是这样，你该走了——离开，你应该离开。”  
萨姆迈开的脚步又收回来，他现在一步也走不开了。他等着迪恩停下连串的嘟囔，然后扳着他的肩膀，“我不是要走，迪恩，我不会离开你。”  
他看着他的眼睛，承诺。  
迪恩的睫毛抖了抖，仿佛这是句很难理解的话。他缓缓地笑了，像一个对于玩笑话的回应，当别人讲了不好笑的笑话你又要顾及面子勉强给出的那种笑容。  
萨姆把头又低了低，离迪恩更近一点，好确认刚刚这表情不是他认错。  
迪恩蹙着眉，纠正他：“你会的，你当然会离开。”  
“什么？不——”  
“成熟一点，做个大孩子，萨姆。”迪恩做了个手势，“我以为你知道的，这是我们之间的……某种默契。”  
萨姆语塞。  
“你一直以来都在逃离我。你离开家，离开老爸，离开猎魔。”迪恩揭露了一个事实，“离开就是你会做的事。”  
直到很久以后，迪恩在这个夜晚说出的话还是让萨姆震颤，这不像是遭到了不公正指控需要竭力反驳，或者反派被拆穿真面目后的猖狂。萨姆震惊于迪恩一直是这么想的——他本人一直是这么做的。  
萨姆怔住了。他放在迪恩肩头的手忽然就扶不住他。  
萨姆提醒自己要呼吸，吸气，淡淡的血腥味，一点派的气息都没有，呼气，肺变成又脆又硬的壳，动一下就要破。  
迪恩还在继续说着：“斯坦福，你离开了，整整四年。那次拉你回来就是我的错，我应该让你继续留在那里，你不应该中断你的苹果派生活。好一阵子我都以为你适应了猎魔，你是可以回来的，我这么告诉自己。你回来了，我们克服了一切，就算老爸死了，就算我去了地狱，但我们还是搞定了天启。我真的以为你也想要这个。但不是的，你只是牺牲自己的意愿去做正确的事。看看我走后发生了什么吧，没有我束缚着你，你立刻回到你偏离的那个正轨上去——你甚至都没费心找我，你根本不想要这样的生活，我不该拖累你。你当然值得像任何人一样地活着，你做得比他们都好，所以，你该离开。”  
他攒好了一堆话，只等一个可以决堤的瞬间。迪恩以为自己一辈子也不会说这些的，这让他像个哀怨的寡妇，但他忍不住说了，趁萨姆还听得到。反正他说完就会走，他终于可以做一次不计后果的事了。  
萨姆看起来很受伤。他的眼睛泛着光了，委屈，难以置信，他一时不知该从何说起。  
他消化了一会，才问：“你要我回到艾米莉亚身边吗？去做一个律师，而不是猎人？”  
“‘留下来是好的，离开是坏的。’这些都是老爸的陈词滥调了。”迪恩舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“听着，这里没有什么对错之分，我不是在怪你，萨米，我只是说，你可以这么做。而且现在我彻底接受了，这就是为什么我回来后没有来找你。”事实上只要萨姆表现出一点要找迪恩的态度，在那个时候，在任何时候，迪恩都会立刻出现。他不是有意瞒他，他只是尊重弟弟的选择。迪恩没有说下去。  
“你是这么想的吗？我很抱歉，关于没去找你的事。”萨姆叹了口气，“我只是厌倦了解决一个麻烦之后开启一个更大的，就像我们一直以来做的那样。我们从来没有真的拯救过什么，我们只是缓慢地在衰败。而我经历过最大的麻烦就是，仅仅是——你，你死了，迪恩，起码对我来说是这样。你消失了，而且显然不会是去了什么好地方。我从来没能真正把你从死亡中解救出来：跟恶魔做交易的是爸爸，把你从地狱里带出来的是小卡，而我所做的只是一遍遍去找那些根本不愿意帮助我的恶魔，从而做了更错的事。我不能再那样做了。我也没信心把你救出来。而你死了，迪恩。我没有你，就什么也做不到。我真的一团糟，我以为那就是结局了。让你活着而我去死是件蠢事，唯一比这更蠢的是在你死了之后活下去。”  
“你不仅是没有找我。我不是在怪你，”迪恩再次强调，“但是你连猎魔也放弃了不是吗？你真正想做的是做个普通人。你得到你之前从未有过的自由了：正常生活。我不会再夺走这个。”  
萨姆连连摇头，“我去上法学院，找工作，遇到一个不错的姑娘，就此安顿下来。因为这是我知道的能够活下去的最好办法。我没可能在没有你的情况下继续猎魔，那是份危险的工作，首先我会很容易死去，然后，我会克制不住想要死去。”萨姆试着告诉他，“我活着，只是觉得你不想我死了。”  
迪恩混乱地思考着。他以为他们对萨姆的行动早就达成了共识，这就是一个放手的场合，但萨姆咄咄逼人，他老要跟他的哥哥作对。迪恩皱着眉头。他的小弟弟是个能言善辩的律师。  
刺骨的寒风从他们狭小的空隙间穿过，萨姆停顿了一下，坦白：“支撑我活下去的理由是，每过一天，我就离死亡更近一步。我就离你更近一步。”  
迪恩的绿眼睛呈现出一种冷色调的哀伤，那几乎就是愧疚了，这不是接受道歉时该有的表现。“你不应该自责，你没有错，兄弟，你可以享受这一切的。”  
“我不是——辩解，你还不明白吗，我不去找你的理由不是你不重要，天哪，世界上没人比你更重要，迪恩。”  
“你比我更重要。”迪恩截断他，“你该为自己认真考虑，好吗，什么是对你最好的。”  
萨姆抿紧了嘴。  
“你只是，因为我是你哥哥，所以你觉得跟我在一起是对的，即使是做你不喜欢的事。但我们可以分开过自己的人生，既然我们喜欢的事情是不同的，那为什么不选择聪明的做法呢？”  
萨姆无力地说：“我喜欢和你在一起。”  
“你喜欢做普通人做的事，你喜欢安稳的生活，我一直看着你，无论你怎么说，我都知道你真正想要的是什么。”  
“你不知道。”  
“我们真的还要提起这件事吗？你离开去了斯坦福。”迪恩回头看了一眼墓碑，“还有这个，空的——我明白的。不用再说了。”  
萨姆低吼：“我没有抛下过你！那也不是空的！”  
他都有些歇斯底里，仿佛又回到十几岁，已经放弃让父亲和哥哥理解他，在苍白的事实面前做着狡辩。  
迪恩对他的怒火再熟悉不过。他拉远了一点距离，总结性地说：“你已经走出来了，萨姆，我为你骄傲。”  
萨姆瞪圆了双眼，他对迪恩无所谓的态度感到恼火：“你把这叫‘走出来’？试试‘心碎’。”  
迪恩按着额角，他的视线停留在萨姆起伏的胸口，他没再理会萨姆的话，而是转向了一个新的话题，或者是联想到了这个。他抬起头，直视那双湿润的眼睛：“萨姆，你爱我吗？”  
萨姆一滞。他感到一阵头晕目眩。  
“像你爱艾米莉亚那样？像你爱正常生活那样？”一个新的说法来到迪恩唇边，他不确定地问道，“像我爱你那样？”  
天好像突然变得更冷了，凛冽的风刮过迪恩的耳朵，他听见萨姆逼迫自己开口。  
“不。”  
迪恩咳嗽了一下，萨姆反射性地搂住他，这个怀抱马上被迪恩挣脱，“我自己去医院。”  
萨姆不肯松手，迪恩疲惫地说：“你离开了。（You’re out.）”他从萨姆的口袋里摸出钥匙，背对着他说，“你就站在原地，看着我走。现在我也离开，不要责备你自己，这是我的决定。”  
直到黑斑羚的车灯从视野中消失，萨姆还一动也没动，迪恩穿走了他的外套，天可真冷啊。  
他喃喃：“我出局了。（I’m out.）”


	8. Chapter 8

24  
艾米莉亚很害怕，她仍然爱着萨姆，但这爱开始被一种寒意包围。她意识到萨姆不一样了，从他回家后他就变了一个人，或许从迪恩出现那一天他就已经被割开了一些缝隙，但现在他的外壳完全剥落了。他变成了一个截然不同的萨姆。他看起来还和以前一模一样，他温柔体贴彬彬有礼，他回到了律所上班。他就像个脱敏的新生儿，一方面，他完美如新，另一方面，他对什么都不在乎了。  
艾米莉亚看着他，他正站在镜子前搭配去派对的领带。  
他不在这。  
有个声音在艾米莉亚心里说。  
艾米莉亚尚不确定这种改变由何而起。是的，她知道迪恩和他关系密切，他的逃跑一定是原因之一。不过那个夜晚发生了更多事：仓促的订婚宴让她关于前夫的谎言成为笑柄，她第一次接近了萨姆隐藏的那一面，他肢解了一个看起来是唐的东西。艾米莉亚担心得无法入眠，她迫切地需要他，她需要萨姆抱住她告诉她没事了，但萨姆只是愤怒地离开了。艾米莉亚心知唐的事跟她脱不了干系，她等着萨姆暴跳如雷，他却冷静得过了头。当他回到家，他已经成为了现在的萨姆，他对她说很抱歉，再也没有提起那个晚上的一切。  
“蓝色？还是红色？”他从镜子里对上她的目光。  
她走过去，拿过红色的帮他系好，“你看起来棒极了。”  
萨姆亲吻了她的面颊。他拿起车钥匙，不是黑斑羚，他换了辆新车，黑斑羚送回来后就一直停在车库里。  
他们一起去律所为萨姆举办的回归派对，萨姆在派对上频频被问起婚期，他在第三次被问到的时候直接拿出了手机，查看日历后问艾米莉亚：“情人节怎么样？如果想在那天登记，我们需要早点预约。至于婚礼，”他对同事说，“我们会尽早定下来并通知大伙儿的，一定不会像订婚那样让人措手不及。”他适时地笑了一下，表示刚刚是一次非常成功的自嘲。  
老板格外高兴，“要找个代替你的人可不容易，韦森先生。”  
“看来我白担心了。”萨姆跟他寒暄了几句，老板要走，又想起了一个小案子，“有个迪恩·史密斯，你曾担任其监护人的那一位，纽约警方需要为他配一位律师，感兴趣吗？”  
艾米莉亚聚精会神地等着萨姆的反应。  
“公设辩护人办公室能搞定这个，我手上已经有够多案子了。等过了二月我就会多接几个案子的，现在还是……”他意有所指地揽住了艾米莉亚。  
“情人节，我听说了。”老板哈哈一笑，“接下来不会还有蜜月旅行吧？”  
“没有蜜月，起码不是最近，我保证。”  
艾米莉亚看着他对答如流，那寒意现在更紧地缠上了她的四肢，她突然间有种感觉，不是萨姆不在这，而是她不在这，他们所有人都不在这里。对于萨姆来说他们都太不重要了，她不是艾米莉亚，而是“萨姆的未婚妻”，她对他而言不再是一个人了，仅仅是一个组成他完美生活的符号。  
艾米莉亚浑身一个战栗。她从萨姆的臂膀下钻出来，脸色苍白。萨姆过去和林赛聊天，相谈甚欢，直到林赛指了指艾米莉亚，萨姆冲她走过来。  
“她让我过来看看你。”他的脸上还残留着笑意，“林赛主动接手了迪恩·史密斯的案子。我知道你有点担心这个，我想我不会再和他见面了。”  
他说得好像那是一个陌生人。  
艾米莉亚有些反胃：“我想走了。”  
一路上艾米莉亚都一言不发，萨姆的新车上没有那些陈旧的摇滚乐填补沉默。车停了，她拒绝下车，她环抱住自己的双臂，下定决心问：“萨姆，到底发生了什么？”  
“什么？”  
“我们订婚那个晚上，发生了一些事，迪恩走了……我想知道那些。”  
“你不用担心这些的。”  
“你就不能告诉我吗？是我啊，你可以告诉我任何事的。”  
萨姆一定在听到这话后笑了，艾米莉亚听见了小小的出气声。她扭头看他，萨姆残忍地说：“‘你’？你只是我的未婚妻。”  
他说出来了。  
艾米莉亚的反胃更严重了，她意识到爱着的那个男人彻底不见了。  
她用力地盯着萨姆，颤抖地问：“你是谁？”  
他有些错愕。但最终他决定回答这个问题，因为他受够了。  
“萨姆·温彻斯特。”他进一步解释，“一个弟弟，一个猎人，一个曾经的英雄，一个懦夫。”  
有一阵艾米莉亚只能听见自己的呼吸声，但她同时又感到一丝荒诞的如释重负，像是她早就猜到了，而现在不过是在印证她的睿智。  
“你可离开我，也可以留下。我会像以前一样爱你，做你的伴侣，我们会是很棒的一对。”  
她张了张嘴，指控：“你死在了那个晚上。”  
“很接近了，但我并没有死，”他十分平静，“我在接受惩罚。”

他最后一次见到迪恩是那天晚上没错，但并不是在墓地。  
那时候他已经意识到了迪恩的痛苦，所以他接受了这样的报复。当迪恩让他站在那里目睹他离开的时候，他一下就明白了，这是对斯坦福那个晚上的重演。或许连迪恩自己都没有意识到，他在不动声色地挖苦他，但是萨姆——他活该——接受这些。  
他衣衫单薄地站在那里，要不是迪恩还受着伤，他会让自己站得更久，或许一夜也不为过。等他赶到医院的时候，迪恩还在急诊室缝合伤口。失血过多让灯光下的他愈发苍白，毛绒绒的脑袋向一侧歪着，像个孩子似的睡着了。萨姆握住他的手，这时候护士来了，他轻声询问哥哥的伤势，好在都是外伤，没有伤及重要器官，萨姆不由得松了一口气。  
护士有小小的疏忽，她隔了一会才想起来询问他和伤者的关系。这完全是因为高个儿男士眼里的焦急和真挚都太毋庸置疑了，她在心里为自己开脱。  
他礼貌地微笑：“我们是兄弟。”  
一直闭着眼的迪恩突然开口否认，“不是兄弟。”他咕哝着，用力地按了一下萨姆的手，力道大得简直不像个病人。  
“抱歉？我没听清。”护士握笔的手顿了一下，用眼神询问萨姆。  
“没什么，他太累了。”萨姆叹口气，用一种戒备地姿态站在床边。年轻的护士打量着他们，然后撕下一张便笺递给他，“这是每种药的用量。”她感受到萨姆目光的温度，就好像她是某种威胁。他很憔悴，看起来并不比伤者好多少。她试着开个玩笑缓解焦虑，“让他多休息一会吧，睡一觉再走，我们的床位又不紧张。”  
“谢谢。”  
萨姆无意识地把便笺的边揉握出了褶皱，他的另一只手还握着迪恩。消毒水的味道让他有些失神，他提醒自己还得编一个过得去的说辞，再过两个小时天就亮了，他要及时把迪恩带回警局配合调查。如果他的身体撑得住的话。  
他松开手去试迪恩额头的温度，不小心弄醒了他，迪恩呻吟了一声。  
“抱歉，你还好吗？”  
迪恩点点头，短暂地看了萨姆一眼，又滑到白炽灯上。萨姆沉默地缩回手去，一句话也不敢说。  
“你走吧。”  
“什么？”萨姆隔了一秒才反应过来他说了什么，“不！”  
“我没力气和你再吵。”迪恩停了一下，有些气馁，“就只是，走吧。”  
萨姆把额发往后捋了一下，无可奈何地皱着眉，视线游移不定，良久，他回过脸来紧盯着迪恩。他咬着嘴唇，僵硬地笑了一下，像是才找回自己的声音。  
“别想了，迪恩。我是不会走的。想知道原因吗？因为如果我放你走，总有一天我会接到一个电话告诉我，你哥哥死了。而我甚至不知道为什么，因为我不在你的身边。看看你自己，迪恩，你根本不是去救人，你是去自杀，就好像你已经没什么可牵挂的了。你想要我好好活着，而你根本不在乎你自己。”萨姆连珠炮似的，说到这里，他抹了一把脸，把快要流下来的泪水按回眼眶，手掌湿乎乎的，他继续说，“可是我在乎，迪恩，我在乎你，我不能——”  
他看着迪恩，迪恩闭上了眼，睫毛不停颤动。他说不下去了。  
“就只是，好好想想，好吗？如果你不安全，我也不能去过我的正常生活不是吗？”  
有那么一会，萨姆觉得自己说服迪恩了，因为迪恩轻微地点了点头，就像每次他对弟弟的狗狗眼妥协那样。  
护士来跟萨姆核对信息，他犹豫了一下，拍拍迪恩的肩膀，出去了。等到萨姆回来的时候，已经完全是另一番光景了。  
迪恩坐在床上，弓着背，肩膀高高耸起，他垂头把脸埋在被子中，他的一只手在敲击着床沿，形成一种轻快的节奏，另一只手被屈起的膝盖挡住了。萨姆叫了他一声，他缓缓抬起头，紧接着，他咧开嘴笑了：“嗨，萨米。”他的眼睛里闪着一种奇异的光。  
萨姆愣了一下。他太了解迪恩了。  
“你做了什么——”萨姆失声问。这时，迪恩放下膝盖，露出他被挡住的右手。那里握着一只手机。“那是什么？”  
“别那么大惊小怪，萨米。”另一个护士走过来，迪恩把手机还给她，“谢啦，莉莉。你真是个甜心。”  
“祝你早日康复。”莉莉冲他眨眨眼，“告诉我你没忘记存你的号码。”  
“当然。”  
“迪恩！”震怒的声音。  
千万别，别是他想的那样。萨姆的脑子里轰鸣。  
“我认真想过了，我的确不该让你担心。该怎么说呢，萨米，我不过是想让你好好生活。”迪恩笑了，“所以——我真他妈绝顶聪明——我会让自己绝对安全地活在你眼皮底下。”  
萨姆的牙齿相互碰撞：“你、做、了、什、么？”  
“我打了911。”他说，“我会去监狱，没有比那更安全的地方了。”  
萨姆是在那一刻认输的。生平第一次，他的顽固在哥哥面前败下阵来。

25  
那并不是一场预谋。当萨姆回想的时候，那并不让他感到快乐，抑或满足，那就只是自然而然的一个吻——甚至不能称之为一个吻，只是嘴唇在额头上短暂的停驻，而他当时甚至不能确定那就是迪恩。  
他还记得当时的想法——如果他真的足够理智到可以思考的话——他想着去他的吧，他要把他当成迪恩。他这辈子都没指望过能够再见到一个活生生的迪恩，就算那是一个变形怪都好，什么都好，只要是他能够碰触的、能够握住的，他得抓住这个机会，靠近他，跟他说话，呼吸有迪恩在的空气。他一见到他，就不知道没有他的时候自己是怎么活下来的。  
短发的绿眼睛男人笑了，他说：“嗨呀，萨米。”这语气无比熟悉。  
萨姆什么话都没来得及说，他绕过审讯桌，走到迪恩面前，俯下身吧嘴唇印在他哥哥的额头上。他的短发刺刺的扎着萨姆的下巴，他没有动，甚至微微扬起了头，把自己更紧地贴向他，萨姆的呼吸喷在他的头顶。  
当他要开口的时候，萨姆用手捂住了他的嘴。没人能够抢走这个瞬间，萨姆决定现在他身下这个人就是迪恩，他以为自己有很多话要说，但他想不出比静默更好的开头。  
萨姆重播这段监控的时候震惊于这个吻的短暂，不到一秒，保留下来的影像只有十四帧。而在当时他以为自己跌进了永恒。他把这个瞬间剪了下来。

款步走来的律师是林赛，迪恩感到前所未有的轻松。  
林赛给他带了汉堡，他跟林赛讨价还价，在心里盘算多长的刑期合适，足够萨姆冷静下来。当他的可乐见底的时候，他打定了主意。迪恩交出了他的真名，以确保他可以长久地待在这个小笼子里，他觉得这里比他租的屋子要干爽一些，起码窗户朝向不错。  
他交待得干脆利落，刻意模糊了搭档的存在，“萨姆·温彻斯特”这个名字被提起的时候，他流露出了真实的哀伤。汉德里克森对他说抱歉，档案上明明白白写了他弟弟的死亡，于是接下来的审讯中，只有迪恩一个人在故事里为非作恶。  
迪恩低头看着他的手铐，他可以在半分钟内挣脱，但他不必这么做了。他靠着椅背，只在被提问的时候回答，规整得有些蹩脚。  
有个问题他没有听清，迪恩犹豫着要不要再次询问，他突然就很不想开口。汉德里克森等了许久不见回答，不耐烦地清了清喉咙，抬头看见迪恩嗫嚅着嘴唇掉下泪。  
这有些诡谲。汉德里克森不得不承认他发现了这个犯人的美丽，他不知道自己问错了什么，继而变得有些小心翼翼。他也怕打碎他，显然现在迪恩可以被随便什么东西打碎。汉德里克森决定尽快给他安排一个精神检测。  
“对不起，我想到了我死去的弟弟。”  
汉德里克森迟疑了一下：“他在更好的地方。”  
“是的。”  
迪恩笑了，大颗的眼泪被推出眼眶。  
迪恩不再对抗萨姆的意志。他对萨姆愧疚，他无数次不顾他的感受，执拗地想要把他们绑在一起。现在他要做个大人了。他不再为了自己把萨姆困在身边。他甚至后悔最初从斯坦福把萨姆带走。一直是他自私，并且自大地以为起码萨姆内心深处也是这样想的。并不是的。迪恩意识到自己的软弱，现在他妥协了，他放弃了。他承认他就是个胆小鬼，他不再逞强。唯一令他宽心的是，萨姆足够坚强。

第二日，艾米莉亚敲开客房的门，她一夜没睡，收拾好了全部行李，萨姆却精神很好，神清气爽地说：“你留下吧，我还有地方可去。”  
艾米莉亚把戒指摘下给他，萨姆没有收，“我不需要这个。”她把戒指扔进抽屉里。  
萨姆迅速地打包了几件衣服，那些他和迪恩一起买的法兰绒衬衫，还有一套西装，他又把客房仔仔细细搜刮了一遍，带走迪恩留下的所有物品，最后，他从衣橱深处拉出一个黑色的大包。艾米莉亚听见了金属碰撞的声音。  
“那么，再见。”  
“再见，萨姆。”  
他们客客气气地道了别。萨姆照着汉德里克森给他的地址，找到了迪恩·史密斯的房子。迪恩一直给这里续着租，萨姆不觉得意外。没有车库，他绕了很久才找到合适的位置停黑斑羚。  
他推开门，被沉闷厚重的味道呛得咳嗽了起来，萨姆花了一个上午把狭小的房间清扫干净。窗户很高，太阳几乎照不进这里，萨姆擦干净了窗户，让那点可怜的光能射到对面的门框上。屋子里挤着一张单人床，一个衣橱，一个冰箱， 垃圾桶是这里最满的东西。萨姆把带来的衣服挂进衣橱，对于那些旧衣服，他本想扔掉，手碰到布料的时候又犹豫了：他不在迪恩身边的时候，它们还陪着他，从这个角度来说，他才是这个屋子里他最想扔掉的。  
冰箱里有两瓶啤酒，生产日期是去年十二月，除此之外空无一物。他打开一瓶，在迪恩的床上坐下来，这里没别的地方落脚。他面对着门，望着那块黯淡的窗户形状的光，发愣，手撑到了枕头，枕头下面放着什么东西。  
是一本日记，有点像父亲从前的那一本，萨姆打开，里面没有迪恩的字迹，全是萨姆·韦森的剪报，他哥哥是有点八十年代的爱好。他打过的所有官司都在上头。早知道迪恩靠新闻了解他，他就去试着当个演员或者模特了，萨姆暗自想道。有一张他被抓拍到了不屑的表情——迪恩把那个称为“婊子脸”——迪恩在他头发上画了个巨大的蝴蝶结，翻过来的下一页，又贴了一张相同的照片，干干净净没有画过的版本。萨姆不由得笑了，他都能想象出迪恩画完又懊恼的样子，不得不再买一份新的报纸。他为他成为一个偏执狂。他感到一种快乐，因为迪恩是这样地爱着他，但又有些多余：萨姆从来都知道迪恩有多爱他。令他惊讶的是，他至今仍在更进一步地感受到迪恩对他的爱，就好像没有尽头。  
本子还有很多空白，如他所言，萨姆·韦森并不是个真正的名人。萨姆放下啤酒，取了笔，从本子上撕下一页，开始写一封信。

26  
迪恩，  
先说你最关心的：我很好。  
我又回律所上班了，如果这是你想知道的。但我回想这几天的生活，只能记得在你走后的那个上午，我失魂落魄地回到公寓，收到了一个生日蛋糕。那是我为你准备的，一个黑斑羚形状的蛋糕，我猜你会喜欢。你一直没吃到过像样的生日蛋糕。我还和艾米莉亚学会了烤派，我把一些不太失败的实验品带去给同事吃，大家都很喜欢。我和艾米莉亚分手了，当我稍微展现出真实的一面，她就逃走了。你大概要说：不是人人都受得了我。不过我们还是朋友。这就是这几天所发生的事。你离开了，这个念头一直占据着我的大脑。  
但不必担心，我现在很好。我知道你总在为我担心，所以不得不时刻提醒你这个。  
现在，我们来谈谈斯坦福。这就是我写这封信的原因：我不能对着你的脸说这些，这太像为我自己辩驳。当面对你的时候，我不能这么做，我不愿像个律师一样冷静地驳斥，但摒除强硬的一面，本能驱使我对你低下头，我哑口无言地收听你的伤口。如果说我和去斯坦福那年有所区别，那就是现在我能够看穿你的伪装了。你不像你假装的那样强悍，我也没有我以为的那样洒脱。我无法不愧疚，你对我露出所有软肋，而我还要往上面扔刀子吗？  
所以，让我厚颜无耻地躲在信纸后头，说一些或许能宽慰你的话吧。我不否认那些是混账行为，而且如果重来一次，十九岁的萨姆还是会那样做。但关于他的想法，我还是记得的：在我们分别之前，你认为他有多在乎你，他就有多在乎你。  
当我独自站在墓地，你把我留给你的墓碑的时候，我终于明白过来，提起斯坦福这事，我们的感受是不一样的。你在自相矛盾：既不愿意我去斯坦福念书，又后悔带我离开斯坦福。  
对你来说，那是我一次彻底的逃离，代表着在没有更紧急状况下我的选择：正常生活，用你的话说是“离开”。在这之后的很多年你都抱着这份恐慌，即使你自己不承认，在内心深处你这样认为，我终究会走，这是我“重要却不紧急”的事项。  
而有趣的是，在我看来这完全是不一样的举动。我以为，我从未离开。不要诧异，我也是第一次认真考虑这个问题，然后我发现答案甚至不必去寻找，就在那里。我之所以去帕罗奥多，是因为那时候的我稳操胜券：我不知道我竟然有机会失去你。我以为生命中如果有什么是亘古不变的，那就是你。我年少时无数次离家，调皮地去林中小屋度假，也不过是仗着我总会回到你身边。因为你就在那里。对不起，我就是这样一个把你当成理所当然的混蛋。你是我生命的底色。是的，我接受这项指控：我总是在逃离你。正是无数次的逃离昭示着我跟你密不可分，那些年里我离你越远，越意味着我对你的信赖和依恋，那不是地理距离足以阻隔的。我认为我们的联系深得足够我离开你那样远，却依然和你紧密相连。  
我们之间长达几年的久别重逢，对你来说有两次：一次是你从斯坦福把我带上猎魔路，一次是我从纽约警局捞你出来。而对我来说只有一次。  
前些天，我眼睁睁看着你被警车带走。你就在我眼前，但是拒绝我。这次是你先离开。这次是你要离开。我才发现我根本不知道抓住你的办法。曾经不论我走到那里，你都会抓住我，带我回家，而现在我要往回走，我发现那没有路。  
你问我：“你爱我吗？”我没有立即回答。我不敢相信这对你来说是一个正经的问题。我在反省到底我做了什么才导致这变成一个疑问。而你的眼神就像真的相信了我的沉默，你怎么能把那当作否定？这个问题永远不会是否定答案。  
你问我：我是否爱你像爱艾米莉亚一样，像爱正常生活一样，像你爱我一样。这三个问题的答案又统统都是否定了。但又不尽相同。我依然无地自容，我不应让你抱有这样悲切的念头。我在乎艾米莉亚，因为她是萨姆·韦森的女友，因为她是个好姑娘，就像我们奋不顾身去救的每个无辜的人一样。但那不过是另一个不是你的人。她不是你，迪恩。人人都不是你，人人都没差别。我只能试着分辨好人和坏人，我试着去爱好人。十九岁我追求正常生活，是因为我知道我还有家可回。我不是想变成正常人，迪恩，我早就不想了，也早就不是了，没人能在经历了我们所经历的那些之后还若无其事地做个正常人。我试着去做，去扮演，但其实我根本不在乎那些。工作和家庭都不是我要的，我真正想要的仅仅是你。  
我爱你。是啊，我爱你。我后悔没有省着说爱了，现在我没有更恰当的词语来表达我对你的想法。给其他所有人的爱加起来比不上我爱你的万分之一。而你什么都不需要，你甚至不在意我这点爱。跟你的付出比起来我太渺小了，我是贪婪的不知餍足的索取者，我多么卑劣，我为自己感到羞愧。  
我曾经问过你，让我再问一次吧：你想要什么，迪恩？我能给你什么？我总是这样问自己。如果你猎魔，那我想做的就是猎人，如果你做个机械师，那我就也停下来去工作，试着做个让你骄傲的弟弟。我只希望做些你要求我做的事。我崇拜你，我模仿你，我的一切都来自于你。在我无数次令你失望后你依然原谅我，接受我。我这一生都在从你那里汲取爱意，我从来没能给你点什么。我无法忍受为了自己的欲望再让你痛苦，再逼你迎合我。  
我尊重你的一切选择。  
你永远的，萨米。


	9. Chapter 9

27  
迪恩在那封信被完成的当天下午就收到了它。  
他的律师林赛来跟他沟通进展：“不断有案子从别的州转过来，信用卡诈骗、邮件诈骗、盗墓、持械抢劫和超过三起一级谋杀，米尔沃基和密苏里是最棘手的……”在发现迪恩走神后，她干脆停下来，“你完全就不在意，是吧？”  
“是。”他耸耸肩。这么说不尽然，他只是在用跟常人相反的方向去在意：他是为了被关起来才走进警局的。  
林赛凌厉地看他一眼，把手边的资料合拢，荧白的纸页凑成锋利的棱角。她把它们在桌上磕齐，说：“我会尽力帮你争取最大权益，但坦白讲，你知道你会面临什么。”  
“安哥拉监狱之类的？”迪恩扬眉，林赛并没有笑。跟她合作之前，迪恩很难想象这么个家里乱糟糟的姑娘是萨姆的同事兼校友，现在他的偏见大为改观。他正色说：“我不介意。”  
她为他的坦率感到困惑。林赛摇摇头，发尾被带得飞起来，临走前她交给迪恩那封信，“萨姆因为私人状况不方便继续替你辩护，请你谅解。”  
那封信被完成的第三天，迪恩才终于决定读它。原因之一是案件被提审后，他下午会被引渡走，他不想带着和萨姆的信息不对等彻底离开。他坐在自己单薄的床铺上，身上套着一件松松垮垮的橙色罩衫，手支在膝盖上托着腮，房间里积攒了一天中最旺盛的阳光，给灰败的墙壁以温度，他望着紧闭的门板，其实他什么也没有看，片刻后，他直起身，从枕头下掏出信封。  
那上面写着“迪恩·温彻斯特”，这是为了转交方便才写的。他无法从这行字母中读到任何暗示性的情绪，又或者这本身就是一种暗示：萨姆在呼唤真正的他。迪恩认得这信纸，是从他的剪报本上撕下来的，纸上的污点是他不小心滴上去一点胶水造成的。  
他吐出一口气，偷窥似的飞速浏览了信的内容，就像那并不是属于他的。片刻后，他按照压痕折好，小心地把信塞了回去。  
汉德里克森对迪恩格外宽容。当一座城池被攻陷，“我要掠夺什么”就变成了“我可以宽限点什么”，侵略者也享受分发仁慈的乐趣。他打开锁，站在门边，迪恩抬起头来看他：“到点了？”  
“还没有，我带你去吃午饭。”  
“谢谢。”  
阳光照在迪恩脸上，汉德里克森奇怪地盯着他。他关于迪恩精神问题的猜测再一次得到佐证。  
“你在看什么？”  
“没什么。”迪恩低下头，信封被攥在手里。他只大略看了一下，但那些字句就像烙在他眼前。  
午餐是汉堡。“双倍洋葱的芝士汉堡。”汉德里克森把托盘推过来，“薯条凉了，但也足够好了。”  
“太棒了，我爱这个。”迪恩的手顿了一下，思虑着，“或许不是爱，不能很经常说‘爱’，对吧？”  
汉德里克森莫名其妙地看着他，作为一个亡命徒，他的眼泪也太多了。随后他站起来，把人留给狱警，他要去把迪恩的精神问题上报。然而电话接通后，他首先听到了一些关于温彻斯特的传闻。  
当他回来时，迪恩·温彻斯特已经不见了。

迪恩坐在黑斑羚的副驾驶，他裹在一张大毯子里，窸窸窣窣地换衣服。他们已经离开纽约了，迪恩没问他们这是要去哪。他把衬衫扣到最顶上一颗扣子，拉好夹克拉链，把毯子叠好扔到后座上。做完这一切，他又把拉链拉下来，解开第一颗扣子，他陷在座椅靠背里，有点坐立不安。车窗开了一条缝，料峭的风灌进来，他看了萨姆一眼，他正专心致志开着车，迪恩无声地把车窗关上，抬起手想要扣好扣子。  
“好啦，快饶了你那可怜的纽扣吧。”  
萨姆率先打破沉默。这是他在那句“我被通缉了”之后的第一句话。  
“我只是有点冷。”  
“我开暖风？”迪恩摇摇头。萨姆伸手把毯子拽回来扔在迪恩身上。  
迪恩的手指绞着毯子，提议：“我来开车？”  
“你知道我们要去哪吗？”  
“这么说，你还有个目的地？”他不由得讽刺，“多么完美的计划。”  
“难道你更希望我们一起在安哥拉度过余生？”萨姆反唇相讥，“因为据你所说，那里十分安全。”  
“得了吧。”迪恩一拍大腿，抬高了音调，“你在这个节骨眼上暴露身份，你以为我不了解你吗？”  
“你要是真了解我就不会多此一举跑到监狱里去。”  
迪恩飞快地瞟了他一眼，硬邦邦地质问，“这就是你说的——”  
他懊恼地停下来。他还没有做好谈那封信的准备。  
“我说什么了？”萨姆等着他问，他注意到迪恩身子一僵。  
“算了。”迪恩的气势倏然弱下去，只想结束这场对话。已经无可挽回了，现在他们又在路上了。这也不是件完全的坏事，他想，在某个他不愿意承认的自私角落，其实他是很高兴的。  
“哦，天哪。”萨姆猛然踩下刹车，他们停下来，身子猛地往前一弹。萨姆整个人转过来看着他。“你看过那封信了。”他睁大了眼睛，“我没再见林赛，也没跟她说那有多么重要……你没提，我以为你没有收到，或者收到后直接扔掉了。”  
“我不会扔你给我的东西。”  
萨姆轻得像梦呓：“说你没说完的话。”  
“我只是想到，你在信里说，你尊重我的一切决定。但你又不要命地回归温彻斯特。”迪恩哑着嗓子，“你真让我头疼，萨米。”  
萨姆深深地望着他，眉头微微蹙起，迪恩让他束手无策，永远，他觉得自己被掏空又填满，而迪恩只不过是在他眼前，什么都没做。萨姆叹息，他一把勾住迪恩的脖子，将他拉向自己——吻了上去。  
他们炽热地贴在一起，迪恩要说什么而萨姆把舌头放了进去。空气在一瞬间浓稠了起来，迪恩的手死死抓着毯子，指甲在布料上掐出白印，萨姆的手找到他的，握住了。萨姆不断推进，他们的鼻息刚离开一个人就进了另一个人身体里，迪恩的头退到了车窗上，发出“咚”地一声响，他哼了一声。萨姆含着他的嘴唇，模糊地念叨了句“抱歉”，没有中断这个吻。迪恩放开没被握着的拳头，贴上了萨姆的后背，萨姆从喉咙里发出一声笑。  
接下来他们安静地亲了一会，直到萨姆整个人都靠在迪恩身上，迪恩终于不满地敲敲他的后背，像拳击手认输那样。萨姆舔了舔迪恩的嘴唇，迪恩推开他，说：“你太沉了，伙计。”  
“那么下次你可以靠着我。”他意味深长地看着迪恩，舔了舔嘴唇。  
迪恩有些腼腆，他别过脸去：“别那样做。”  
“……什么？”萨姆会错了意，瑟缩了一下。  
迪恩抗争了一会，还是忍不住欺身过去，在萨姆唇上轻轻吻了一下，“当我没说。”  
萨姆重新发动车子，他看着前方的路，天色在一点一点变暗，“迪恩。”他声音低沉，“那封信里的每一句话，我都是真心的。好好读它。”  
迪恩说：“好。”  
他从怀里掏出带着体温的信封，为了藏好这个他才用毯子换衣服，而不是萨姆说的“太冷了不要感冒”。他把信上的内容朗读了一遍，不断去看萨姆，写信的人倒一直很坦然。  
“‘不过我们还是朋友’？”迪恩不信，“你和艾米莉亚？她发现前未婚夫是个逃犯，难道不是立刻报警？”  
“事实上，当她听到林赛警告她我很危险的时候立刻给我打了电话。”萨姆有点得意，“我就从那时候开始准备帮你越狱。”  
艾米莉亚通话时欲言又止，她最后问：“是什么让你死而复生的呢？我以为现在的状况不能再糟糕了：你成为了通缉犯，和迪恩一起。”说完她停顿了一下，茅塞顿开，“和他在一起，做逃犯也好？”她摇摇头，“你真是无可救药。”  
萨姆是这样回答的：“事实上，我对被通缉这件事很擅长，反而跟迪恩分开比较生疏。”  
艾米莉亚的声音笑了：“祝你好运。”  
“你真是个大胆的姑娘，一个好姑娘。”萨姆由衷地说。  
“你也是个好人。”她回敬，然后又说，“我爱过你——我爱萨姆·韦森，很遗憾他是假的……我希望你们幸福，温彻斯特先生。”  
迪恩接着往下读：“‘但不必担心，我现在很好’。”他狐疑地看了一眼萨姆，“你写信的时候就知道这一切了。说说看，林赛是怎么知道的？我是说，林赛——她是个正直的律师，一旦她知道你是个温彻斯特，她就会举报你。所以，你是怎么让林赛自然地发现我们的关系的？”  
“她喜欢你，她可没你想象得那样遵纪守法，当你还带着那个脚环的时候，她就经常用我的电脑查你的位置。我在跟她交接关于你的资料的时候，刻意藏起来一点东西，她恢复我删除的数据就可以找到。”  
“是什么？”  
“我们见面的监控，我吻了你的额头。”  
往后的内容迪恩都没再出言质疑。读到那句话的时候，萨姆转过头，给了他一个确定的眼神，这差点让迪恩无法进行下去。  
他读完了，把信重新收好。萨姆调转方向，开上了来时的路。  
“我们去哪里？”  
“纽约。”  
“为什么？所有警察都在找我们。”  
“那就给他们一个停下来的理由。”萨姆说，“和你一样，我真他妈绝顶聪明。”

28  
夜晚是静谧的。哈德逊河把城市拦在远处，只能看见曼哈顿喧嚷的影子，如同一只巨鲨细密的齿。夜雾把天和地拉近，一种深沉的蓝色弥漫其间，厚重的云层掩盖住本该有的月色，光线变得朦胧了。不可胜数的墓碑铺散在地面上，间或生长着几棵枯枝的树，冬日的矮草蜷缩着，露出小块的裸露的土地，不久前这里下过一场雪，现在它们结成了薄脆的冰层，踩上去嘎吱作响。黑斑羚的车灯照亮了不大的一片地，他们深一脚浅一脚地负重行进，停在其中一人的墓碑前。  
“快点。”萨姆催促道。他们将黑布包裹的东西放在地上，解开，不约而同地停了下来。迪恩的脖子缩了缩，结结巴巴地开口：“我得说，兄弟，这太诡异了，即使对我们来说。”  
地面上躺着的两具冷冰冰的身体，拥有和他们一摸一样的脸。  
萨姆专注于收起布：“别看他。”  
“他？”迪恩受不了地叫起来，“是它！稻草人都是‘它’，更别提一个动都不会动的……半稻草人。”  
“如果你少说两句我们就可以早点离开这里。”  
“你确定这些东西不会活过来？”  
“我确定。它们又没有我们的心。”萨姆说，“稻草人巫术我研究一个月了，倒是你，我不敢相信你连最基本的咒语都没想着去看。”  
“那是你的工作。”  
“……是啊，真高兴你这么说。”  
迪恩躺倒在稻草人迪恩后面，试图找出一个合适的姿势，他一只手枕在脑袋下面，一只手放在肚子上，觉得不错，便把稻草人的手拉到同样的位置，兴奋地问萨姆：“这样如何？”  
萨姆双手抱头，这感觉比他甩开两辆警车还糟，他俯视着横在眼前的哥哥：“迪恩？”  
“怎么样？”天哪他是真的在寻找建议。  
“你是要死了，不是在拍色情杂志。”他咬着牙说，“我觉得我们平躺就很好。”  
“它们。”  
“它们平躺就很好。”  
“但我们是重罪逃犯，我们穷凶极恶，我们得惨死才有说服力。”  
“警察，或者FBI，所有追捕我们的人，他们都不会在乎我们是怎么死的，只要我们是死的就好。毕竟一对死了三次的兄弟对谁来说都是丑闻。”  
“你是我的小天才。都听你的。”迪恩照做了。他爬起来，走到萨姆身边。  
萨姆看着地上的温彻斯特们，它们的手被叠放在一起。他认为他的哥哥对这一整件伪造死亡的事享受过头了。他“哼”一声：“你真幼稚。”  
“是吗？上一次我检查的时候，我比你成熟四岁。”迪恩挑起眉毛，笑得发蠢。萨姆不赞同地看着他，“你该庆幸我成熟到不会继续这个话题。”  
迪恩突然别过头去，肩膀轻轻抖动了一下。  
“……迪恩？”  
“我只是……你知道我们有多久没这样说笑了。天，你知道我有多怀念这个吗？”  
他的眼睛发亮。  
萨姆低头吻了他一下，说：“我知道。”  
这不是一番逃亡路上该有的光景。他们应该立刻上车离开这里，越远越好，但是取而代之的是，他们就这么站着。世界为他们收拢了广袤，它化为人形：就这么大，不超过六英尺四英寸。  
静默。  
后来，一个声音说：“说点什么，萨米。”  
“……你真不解风情。”萨姆评价。  
“不是这个，说点别的。”  
“你想听什么？我以为我说得够多了。”  
迪恩支吾了一会：“告诉我你埋了什么？”  
“可以。”萨姆满口答应，“你先给我回信。”  
“写信——”他面露难色，用那种“你知道我”的表情告诉萨姆，“这不是我会做的事。”  
“你已经写了。我看见了，在信封背面。”萨姆毫不留情，“认真的？看守所里信纸就这么宝贵？”  
“你先回答我。”迪恩硬着头皮，加上一句没什么震慑力的威胁，“不然我会烧掉我的回信。”  
萨姆点点头，他抬手指着那块墓碑：“看那儿。”然后他问，“你看见了什么？”  
“我的墓碑。”  
迪恩不明所以，他撇撇嘴，却被萨姆的下一句攫住。  
“不，是我们的。”  
萨姆说。  
迪恩遽然明白了。他的名字不是刻得失了准头，是在恰当的位置，等着有一天他的弟弟来到这里，死在这里。  
他们的名字将会刻在一起。  
萨姆和迪恩·温彻斯特在此长眠。  
迪恩定了定神，凝望着墓碑上空白的那一块。他低语：“是你。”  
震耳欲聋的心跳声中，萨姆确认：“是我。”

萨姆所言非虚，他们的通缉令撤得比颁发时更快。没人会怀疑货真价实的尸体。  
“这是个奇迹。”迪恩摇头晃脑，“我们竟然沾了这份工作的光。我是说，猎魔，你敢相信吗，我们终于因为这个受益了一次。”  
“是啊，超自然或许没我们以为的那么糟。”萨姆没想到有一天自己会这么说，但这是真的，他看问题的方式经年累月地改变了许多。“很多事都没有我们想象得那么糟。”  
“你意有所指。”  
“比如，把你的回信拿给我瞧瞧不会让你少块肉。”  
“又来了。”迪恩脸上浮现不自然的红晕，“等我们真的找家旅馆住下再说吧。我们开了五个州却没好好睡一觉，真是惨绝人寰。”  
萨姆从后座探出头，一边揉着他睡觉时变僵的腰：“你是在信上跟我求婚了吗？有什么让你敢做不敢当成这样？”  
迪恩权当没听见：“你确定这些信用卡是安全的？你把萨姆·韦森的积蓄都洗了一遍？”  
“我的赌技不比你差。韦森取的钱都被我换掉了，我保证。”萨姆躺回去，小臂放在额头上，笃定地说，“你总会给我看的。”  
回信是在情人节早上送到萨姆手里的。他们用这段时间解决了一个难度等级一的鬼魂和一个落单的狼人，他们不想推进得太猛。当萨姆在明尼苏达州的早晨醒来的时候，他对面的床上没有人，他方寸大乱，慌忙下床去寻找，只穿着条内裤跑到门口，手已经放在门把上，才意识到刚才视野里划过了什么。白色的小方片，躺在桌子上。  
他缓口气，这才走过去，先拿起旁边的便笺，迪恩用全大写写着：“别再提起它。你可以（被划掉）最好烧掉。”  
萨姆爽朗地一阵大笑，他举着那封来之不易的信回到床边，套上了他的裤子。然后他看到了手机上的日期，他才知道今天是情人节。他的笑容扩大了。  
迪恩的信写在信封背面，事实上，写这封信的时候他还在看守所，他以为自己这辈子都不会再见萨姆·温彻斯特，他根本没指望这封信被阅读。所以他写得无比真挚，无比热烈，他把信封垫在大腿上，用颤抖的笔不停地写，因为他不知道什么时候就要被带走，他把心留在了这个信封上。  
他的字龙飞凤舞，但足够萨姆辨认。  
他珍而重之地开始读它。  
“萨米，  
我考虑了你说的话，我试着去理解爱。我当然爱你，以兄长对弟弟，但是如果只是两个共度余生的人，我不知道，萨姆，我发现我甚至没有爱过人。这太滑稽了不是吗？我和很多女士有过性爱，而我没有爱过其中任何一个，那令我快乐，但那只是肉体的享乐，我从没想过跟她们中的任何一个发展关系，我从来都知道我不会有健康的家庭生活。反正我没有认真地爱过任何人。  
“除了你，萨姆，你是我唯一爱着的人，我不知道这是哪种爱，但我确定我爱你，只爱你，我可以为你倾尽我的所有。但你一直以来都在逃离我——我又要说这个了——这无可厚非，你那么好，聪明，勇敢，正直，善良，你一直是完美的，而我仅仅是……我。  
“我曾经认为你像我爱你一样在乎我，但你说你不会为我做同样的事，那一刻我才意识到我有多可笑。我对你没那么重要，有更正确的事情排在我前头。对我来说，救人，猎魔，家族事业，这一切让世界变得更美好的玩意儿都是为了能让你有一个更好的世界。如果没了你，全世界对我来说都不值一提。  
“我不喜欢艾米莉亚。我当然不喜欢和你结婚的那个女人，她配不上你，天，没人配得上你。但是你可以得到任何你想要的。无论你想要什么，我都愿意帮你得到它。我希望你快乐，你幸福，你可以去追寻一切你想要的。所以，当然，我爱你。我从你一出生就爱你，我不知道怎样对你才更好。”  
信封背面写满了。萨姆停顿了一会，他的喉头滚动了一下，才把信封翻过来。这一面明显写得更急，迪恩的字把他的字迹包裹起来，密密匝匝的。  
“我总以为爱是享受，是放纵，是令人舒服的。而当我们在一起时，你总是精神紧张，你疲惫、脆弱、甚至受伤，我们让彼此不好过。我以为那是因为我，我不能保护好你，我们相互欺瞒——为了好的理由，但那依旧令人疼痛。我以为那不是爱，至少不是好的爱。你应该得到最好的爱，你应该有柔软的甜蜜的亲吻，而不是血和伤痕。我没有勇气占有你，因为我知道你值得更好的。我不知道真正的爱有时候就是令人痛苦，它甚至比只有笑声的那些更珍重，它让我们成为一个整体。我在别人那里追寻欢愉，一时的放荡和无忧，但面对你时我意识到痛苦仍想靠近，我愿意把全部的痛楚转接到我这里，我渴求抚平你的哀愁，我甘愿站在你身后，以便当你需要我时可以贡献出我的一切。你身陷战斗，我做你的战士，你悲伤苦闷，我做你的蜜糖。我知道活得轻松的方法，但我必须来你这里，在永不止息的疼痛里等待，当你看向我，当我知道我有了用处，这就是我莫大的荣耀。我从身体中取出我的血与骨献给你，因为我——原来我——是这样爱你。我在你脚下匍匐，我为你变得渺小，甚至不敢相信我正在这样卑微地爱着你。可是原来你也爱我吗？你像我一样痛苦，忍受折磨，百般猜度，斟酌地捧起一颗心，生怕自己爱得不够多，不够好。”  
它停在这里，信封上再没有多余的位置。萨姆捧起那封信，轻轻地吻了一下。


	10. Chapter 10

29  
1983年5月2日，在堪萨斯州的劳伦斯，温彻斯特家的第二个男孩降生。他后来经历了一些厄运，但他没有被打倒，他拯救了世界，很多次，虽然他自己常常忘记。他最终长成了一个英雄。  
在他成为一个英雄之前，他短暂地做过一阵子普通人，他翻开那些摆放在他身上的磨炼，踩在他哥哥的肩膀上，把头探向人间烟火。他因此看得比他哥哥更远，他被吸引，他的五感生为触手，扒到别人的窗台下，观察困难的数学功课和时常变化的家庭菜单。  
他喜欢那些。外面的那些人，他们行走在奶与蜜之地，他喜欢他们。他感到不公平，为什么同样是被剔除在外，他的哥哥却比他多享受了四年。起码他的哥哥知道那是什么滋味，而他只能靠想象。他嫉恨他的哥哥，他多得到了那么多，而他本该陪着他一无所有的。他的哥哥应该陪着他的。拥有苹果派的人那样多，他都泰然处之，他独独只怨恨他哥哥一个人。  
在他成为了英雄之后，他认清了两件事：一个是，自始至终，他都只把自己和哥哥归为一类；另一个是，他的哥哥并非像他认为的那样“多得到什么”，他沉默是因为他“失去过什么”。  
这时候他已经成为了他的哥哥——他也“失去过什么”。一个人不会渴望已经得到的东西，而失去是一记耳光。当从天堂俯视时，他也在应许之地上行走，而只有他知道，他深陷于地下。他从来没能真正走在众人之间，他的步伐太过沉重，会从绵软的人间陷落。他青少年时期踏过的坚实土地，不是迦南美地，是他哥哥的肩膀。

两个小时后，迪恩回来了，带着早餐和一张恐怖片光碟：“看看我发现了什么？”  
没有案子的星期日，他们决定多逗留一天，什么也不做，就窝在沙发上循环播放迪恩喜欢的粗劣电影。迪恩很享受，萨姆也不反感，他有了很多时间看迪恩。  
迪恩摸了摸鼻子，他察觉到了弟弟灼热的目光。他十分后悔把那封信给萨姆看了——好吧，没那么后悔，他只是有点难为情，怎么做是一回事，甜腻地说出来又是另一回事了。况且他不用这么做，很显然萨姆知道他有多爱他，他只是想再听一次。  
他咳嗽了一声：“我们去酒吧喝一杯？”  
萨姆举双手赞成，“自由浪子的圣诞节，对吧？”  
“啊，已经到情人节了吗？”迪恩惊讶着，好像真的不知道似的。  
萨姆有意逗他：“谢谢你的礼物，迪恩，我非常喜欢。”  
“萨姆。”迪恩怪叫，“你答应过我的！”  
“是你单方面的要求。”萨姆打了个哈欠，去关电视，“我以后会把它裱起来的。”  
这一天的酒吧尤其人满为患，萨姆在吧台要了两个人的酒，迪恩被一个辣妹缠上了，当酒保把两杯龙舌兰推过来的时候，萨姆回头张望了好一会，才看见迪恩把手放在那姑娘屁股上拍了一下。萨姆冲他招招手，迪恩跟姑娘交代了两句向这边挤来。  
“我真是好眼力！”迪恩兴致勃勃，“她果然是我欣赏的那位演员，我一眼就看出来了。她说她本来想否认，但鉴于提问的人是我。”他伸手在面前比划了一下，“她完全对我敞开，哈。”  
“敞开心扉？”  
迪恩摇头，压低了声音，“她是个成人影片女星，我看的那一部里，她可谓是精彩绝伦。”  
“敞开——”萨姆反应过来，差点被酒呛到，“迪恩！”  
迪恩乐不可支。萨姆问：“你喜欢那姑娘？”  
迪恩反问：“谁不喜欢？”他两只脚踩在高脚椅上，转了一圈，举杯，绿眼睛里流转着快乐，“敬这操他妈的美好生活。”  
萨姆说：“敬这美好生活。”  
第二杯酒的时候，迪恩和萨姆开始争执，迪恩想去玩台球赚点零钱，但萨姆执意他们根本不缺钱。  
“韦森是个有钱人。要我给你看账单吗？”  
“我只是去玩一会，钱又不嫌多。”  
“也不嫌少。”  
“你就是要跟我对着干是吧？”  
“这不该是我对你说的话吗？”  
迪恩不解：“怎么，现在我都不能离开你的视线半步了？”  
萨姆不作声。因为他该死的说对了。在他意识到迪恩对他来说真正意味着什么的时候，他管不住自己，他真的就想寸步不离地盯着他。这样才能确保他不再失去他。  
“你是个小姑娘，萨米。”迪恩跳下椅子，“好啦，赢了钱我会给你买冰淇凌的，宝贝。”  
他揉了揉萨姆的头发，萨姆把自己的头发按顺，看着迪恩跑去台球桌。萨姆着实感到自己的知识储备中缺了一项恋爱心理学，他有些晕头转向了。  
过了挺长一段时间，一只柔软的小手搭上他的肩：“嗨？”  
萨姆回过身，是个标准的金发碧眼甜妞，脸颊年轻而饱满，跳跃的灯光下显得很是乖巧。老实说，是他喜欢的类型。他回以微笑。  
“一个人吗？”那姑娘拉过迪恩的椅子坐下，接着说，“我叫安珀，和我的朋友们一起来的，她们……我，真心话大冒险？”她有点紧张，颠三倒四地说，“我输了又不想喝酒，只能来跟你要个电话号码。”  
“还是学生？”萨姆看一眼她的朋友们，都是小姑娘，因为安珀跟他说上话而唧唧喳喳。他友好地伸出手，“我是萨姆。”  
她谨慎地握了握，回答：“我是明尼苏达大学法学院的学生，大三。”  
“法学院？我也是。”  
“我们刚好说到你长得有点像萨姆·韦森，连名字都一样。”安珀说，“不过他好像死了——没人清楚——新闻里说得神神秘秘的。”  
“是吗？”萨姆抿了口酒，“我不太清楚。我最终没做律师。”  
“你看起来很适合辩护。”她有点遗憾，“那你去做什么了？”  
萨姆想了想：“超级英雄。”  
“你真幽默。”  
萨姆笑起来。他们愉快地聊了一会，他不是没看出这姑娘眼里痴迷的光，这还挺让人受用的。他从怀里抽出支笔：“要我的电话是吧？”他把号码写在安珀的手臂上，“说真的，遇到警察解决不了的危险的时候，打给我。”  
“超级英雄，真有趣。”她很满足。片刻后，萨姆眉毛一挑，“迪恩？”她回头看见另一个男人正在他们身后。他抽出一沓钱塞给萨姆。  
“赢了不少。”  
“是啊，就说了你老哥无敌。”迪恩的目光在他们两人间打了个转，“我可以请你们喝一杯，你们俩。”  
“这是你哥哥？”鉴于刚刚的相谈甚欢，她主动朝萨姆靠了靠。  
“没错，你是？”  
“安珀。”  
“真是个不错的名字。法学院，对吧？”迪恩略微有点局促——萨姆能看出来，而安珀感觉不到。“抱歉，我刚刚听到了一点。很高兴能有人和我弟弟聊这些，因为我真是，哈，我对法律一窍不通。”  
萨姆的表情有些不对劲，迪恩对他挤眉弄眼，安珀害羞地笑了。迪恩新要了三杯酒，包括一杯甜滋滋的莫吉托，他端着自己的威士忌往旁边走。  
萨姆的心底窜起无名火：“你要去做什么？”  
“没什么。”  
萨姆的声音猛地拔高：“你是希望我带她去开房吗？”  
安珀被萨姆的眼神吓了一跳，连忙撤退。  
“萨姆！”迪恩也有点被激怒，他莫名其妙，“难道我做错了吗？你又不是不喜欢她。”  
萨姆按着眉心，他沉默了好一阵，对上迪恩困扰的眼神，这才冲淡了一点怒火。他提醒道：“你今天早上才告诉我你爱我。”  
“是啊。”迪恩坦荡地说，“那又如何？我又不是今天才开始爱你。”  
“我说的是爱。就是，爱情的那种爱。”萨姆想了想，“我们接过吻了，而且——”他扫视了一眼周围，没人注意他们，“我们也不是没有过性爱。”  
迪恩不耐烦地挥挥手：“差不多吧。我说过我只爱你，至于是什么类型的爱，你可以自己决定。”  
“所以你为什么还想着让我和别人做爱？你不介意吗？你应该介意啊！”  
“如果你想的话，我为什么要介意？”迪恩不认同他，“我爱你，所以我愿意你做你喜欢的事，任何事。”  
“我不想！”  
“好啊。那你就不要睡她。就是这么简单。”迪恩耸耸肩，“再说，我刚才遇见那位——演员，你也完全没意见。这不是一回事吗？”  
“那是我知道你不会跟她回去。而且，你又不会爱她……我知道你——”萨姆把最后两个字说得很低，“爱我。”  
“好啦，我也知道你爱我。所以我也给你随便喜欢什么人的自由。”  
“迪恩——”萨姆一时间不知道从哪开始反驳他。他一遇上迪恩脑子就一团乱麻。他愁苦地说：“你真不可思议。”  
“可不是吗。萨米，你真他妈的难搞。” 迪恩也叹口气，“等你下次碰上想睡的姑娘就不会这么奇怪了。”  
萨姆气笑了：“迪恩，我不会再想睡别的姑娘了。”  
“你又不知道。”  
“我知道，我当然知道。”  
“你两个月前还有个未婚妻，现在就确定自己是个同性恋了？”  
“我不是同性恋。我只是——我有你了。”  
“爱是不会突然发生的。”迪恩的声音拐了个弯。萨姆突然意识到他和迪恩的争执是无意义的：迪恩不是不知道萨姆在要求什么，他只是，他不知道他自己有多好。  
迪恩攥紧了杯子，他的指尖发白，喉头发紧：“我们之间的关系，对你来说是刚刚发生了天翻地覆的变化，但对我来说从来如此。你不能要求我做得更多了，萨姆，我没法更进一步地爱你了。”他眼中的哀伤从未离去，酝酿了一会，他说，“我不知道你的想法，你的心里——爆发出爱意吗？所以你以为我们会有什么质的飞跃？但我不行，我不知道该怎么做。你爱过那么多好姑娘了，你来告诉我，什么样才算正确的爱？”  
萨姆艰难地吐息，他的肺就像被人打了一拳，还有别的一些器官——或许全身都是——钝而沉地痛起来。但他给出了他最好的微笑，他说：“你爱得很好，足够了，迪恩。你不需要做任何改变。”他握住迪恩的一边胳膊，语调出奇的柔和，“你是不是有点醉了？我们回去吧。”  
迪恩顺从地站起来，一边走，一边在萨姆耳边坚持地问：“你为什么会突然爱上我？”  
“因为你提醒了我。”萨姆说，“在墓地，记得吗，你问我是否爱你。然后我想，可能我是爱你的。”爱不是在那个瞬间开始的，它是在那时被发现的。  
“可能？”  
“我不喜欢说‘我爱你’，迪恩，‘爱’配不上你。”萨姆也被酒意熏得稀里糊涂，他实话实说，“我等着发明一个新的表述。”  
他们相互搀扶着往旅馆走去，街上跟他们擦肩而过的，是更多的情侣。他们靠得很近，足够跟所有情侣混为一谈。  
其实迪恩没有很醉，只是喝醉比清醒地探讨爱情要容易一些。萨姆知道，由他去了。他只是握紧了迪恩的手。萨姆以前认识到的爱情，总是从渴望开始的，是两个人等待着打破界限，这就是他为什么如此迟钝的原因——他们之间没有可供跨越的线，他们一直是在一起的。他在失去之后才开始渴望，在结束以后才意识到，他们可以开始，他们应该开始，他应该拼了命地去爱他的，谁也比不上他。  
以一个弟弟对兄长，以一个英雄对英雄，以一个温彻斯特对另一个温彻斯特。  
不是往前一步吻住了对方，而是退后一步看见了彼此。

30  
等他们回到旅馆，倏然间一切都豁然开朗起来。萨姆一关上门就把迪恩压在墙上，吻着他，几乎要夺走他的呼吸。迪恩的手在萨姆背上拍了拍，但他的弟弟没有放开他，他向前推挤着他，把他的肩膀紧紧扣住。  
这个吻来得毫无征兆又理所当然。迪恩搂住了萨姆的后颈，他的另一只手放在萨姆腰上，抱着他的感觉很充实，他很喜欢。这个吻专心致志，舌头和舌头缠绕，不停地转着圈，好像永远都不会腻，胡茬扎着对方，磨蹭，慢慢变成一种乐趣。迪恩的手移到萨姆头发上，手指绕着他的发尾打圈，他的头发怎么这么柔滑，明明都在用同一款洗发露。  
萨姆停下来。  
“怎么了？”迪恩睁大了眼，“女孩的头发真的碰不得？”  
房间里没有开灯，只有窗外的路灯让了些光进来，这让迪恩变成了一副明度不高的油画，他的脸被散射的光罩住，一种低沉的包容的光，只剩下眼睛中的小光点，如同星星，轻轻抖动，嘴唇上沁着水光，他伸出舌头舔了一舔。  
这一吻让他们都从酒意中脱身。萨姆开始解自己的外套，眼睛流连在迪恩身上，他惊讶于眼前的一切：“你真美。”  
迪恩眯起眼笑了起来：“你为什么不脱我的衣服？”他从萨姆那接手了他的纽扣，一颗一颗飞快地打开。萨姆的手腕就好像悬了重量，郑重地重复那个动作：“你知道你……有多美……美到我很怕失手打碎。”他狠狠咬了下嘴唇，“我打碎过，不是吗？”  
迪恩的回答是吻住了他，他的舌头把萨姆遭受蹂躏的嘴唇解救出来，温柔地舔舐，他们解开了彼此的衣服，连体婴似的往床上挪去。这个吻开始转移，萨姆的嘴唇来到迪恩的下巴，然后是喉结，他轻轻地啃咬向下，来到乳头的时候，迪恩发出了一声小小的呻吟，他的心颤了一下，又直起身去吻他的嘴唇。他短暂地停了一会，抱怨：“我为什么只有一张嘴？”  
迪恩笑了，他拉起萨姆的手，放在自己胸上，示意他继续，于是他们又吻到一起。过了一会，迪恩被推倒在床上，萨姆用手肘撑着自己，绵长地亲吻着他。他有些犹豫，手极慢地往下滑，来到了迪恩的腰上。迪恩叹了口气，咬在萨姆的下巴上，他隔着裤子握住萨姆的阴茎，这让萨姆发出一声闷哼。“看，这么硬。”  
他推开萨姆，主动把裤子脱了，然后是内裤，萨姆呆呆地看着他的动作，浑身泛红，他的胸口剧烈起伏，颤抖的手让脱裤子变成一件困难的事。最后是迪恩拉下他的内裤，他的阴茎在他面前兴奋地跳了一下，迪恩低头吻了敏感的头部，嘴唇很快就离开，但那触感就好像不会消散一样，萨姆的大腿抖起来。迪恩躺在他面前，打开双腿，呼出口气，他的阴茎也在高高翘起，他是什么时候硬成这个样子的？萨姆迷惑了，试探地握住，上下撸动了几下。  
迪恩一条腿踢了踢他的肩膀：“如果你想操我，就操我。”他说得稀松平常，但是破碎的声音在萨姆听来是最性感的邀请。他的理智消散了，只知道眼前的人是迪恩，而迪恩是——他的一切。他握住了那只胆大的脚踝，一歪头，轻柔的吻落在哥哥的脚踝上，他吻那块凸起的骨头，顺着柔软的肉往上走，他的吻走过他认识和不认识的每一条疤，像要倾注生命那样认真地亲吻。  
迪恩仰着脖子说不出话，他一只手扶着萨姆的肩膀，另一只手握上了自己的阴茎，他忍不了了，开始毫无章法地自慰，萨姆一边亲吻他的膝盖，一边看着他不停抖动的样子，终于彻底沦陷。  
“看着我。”他的嗓音因为情欲而低哑，他放下迪恩的腿，往前一些占据了他腿间的位置，迪恩离床头柜更近，他摸索着打开抽屉，旅馆里永远有充足的配套设施。安全套和润滑剂，他摸出来放在身边。他看着萨姆，他的头发散下来，眼神更加晦暗，搅着深沉的渴望。  
“原来你长头发也挺好看的。”迪恩照他说的那样看着他，一边微笑。萨姆拂开他自慰的手，“虽然我很乐意看你继续，但或许我来也不错。”他开始舔他，从龟头到柱身的脉络，迪恩扭动着身体，克制不住地向前倾身，他用手捧住沉甸甸的囊袋，揉着直到迪恩的呻吟更响地散在屋内。  
迪恩享受着弟弟的口交，他用手挤了一些润滑剂，小心地把一根手指探进下面的穴中，他不大清楚该怎么做，就试着往里刺去。“这感觉……真奇怪啊……”萨姆看见他的动作，眼神暗了暗，他吐出嘴里的东西，吻了吻那根生涩的手指。他按住那个入口，迪恩浑身颤抖了一下。  
“我来。”他说。  
他怕迪恩会疼，挤了一大堆润滑剂，绝对过多了，一些液体顺着指缝落在了迪恩的肚子和床单上，迪恩嘟囔着：“我们今晚要睡另一张床……如果我睡着了那么记得抱我过去，还有，清理我……啊——”他睁大了眼，声音哽住了。  
萨姆吓得顿时停下，“疼吗？”  
“还好，只是……我不知道，我觉得……我对姑娘们很抱歉……”  
萨姆含着迪恩的名字笑了出来，“我们是不是聊得太多了。做爱的时候怎么能提别人？”他的手指加到了第二根，然后是第三跟，来来回回地动起来，迪恩看着他，但是眼神已经飘起来了。  
他喘息着：“我不知道，你做爱的时候都聊什么？”  
“你以后会知道的——待会就知道了。”  
又来一根手指，“萨姆……好了吗？”他伸手去摸自己，手指放在臀缝上，感觉到萨姆的手带出小小的风，“可以换你了吗？”  
“你准备好了吗？”他迟疑着，抽出手指按了按那个肌肉环，比之前很明显地松软了下来。  
迪恩哼哼着：“定义‘准备好’。”  
萨姆咬开了安全套的包装，他吸口气给自己套上，然后俯下身，整个人覆在迪恩身上，“如果疼你可以咬我。”他让迪恩躺在他肩膀下面。  
他进入，迪恩狠狠地咬在他的肩上，萨姆发出一声低低的咆哮。他进去了！进到迪恩里面！  
迪恩咬得很深这让萨姆担心他非常疼，但不久迪恩松开他，“你为什么不动？你要我教你吗，萨米？”  
萨姆立刻挺身撞了一下，“或许你该考虑一下说话的场合？”抽出来，再进去，他补上那个称谓，“哥哥？”  
他的哥哥说不出话了，他们亲昵的交谈被喘息和撞击声和水声代替，迪恩的呻吟随着他的节奏变换，他露出一种介于痛苦和愉悦之间的表情，眼神涣散但努力地想在萨姆脸上聚焦，萨姆吻在他眼皮上，挨着他说：“闭上眼你也能感受我，是不是，闭上眼睛——你感受到的全都是我。”  
他没说谎，迪恩的吸进的空气里是萨姆的味道，他的双臂间是萨姆结实的背，他听见的是萨姆含糊的声音重复着自己的名字，他的身体里——不断进出冲撞带给他快感的是萨姆。萨姆抬起他，他的腰悬在床上，这个姿势让他更深地进出迪恩的身体，萨姆很快找到了他的那个点，开始聚精会神地攻略戳弄，变着花样地插进来，擦过去，他喜欢看迪恩抽动着喘息，他的嗓音比平时更细，像是踮着脚走路似的，不敢踏实地踩上去。萨姆做爱不够专心，他总因为想吻迪恩的嘴唇而分神，他的手掐着迪恩的腰，力道大得足够留下指痕。  
他把迪恩牢牢钉在身下，不断摆动胯部，一次次向更深处顶弄，像是想要整个人都撞进去，和迪恩共享一个身体。说不定他们早就共享一个灵魂。  
他从他身体里滑出来，把迪恩翻面，拉开他的腿再一次顶进去，这个姿势让迪恩没法再抓住他，他低头亲吻着迪恩的脖子，肩膀，整个后背，迪恩两只手撑着自己，被他撞得不断向前倒去，差点撞上床头，萨姆已经停不下力道，他下意识抓住迪恩的短发往回拉，扯得他头皮发疼，发出一声嘶吼，萨姆低喃着抱歉吻上他的脊椎，宽阔的后背中的凹陷，一条贯通的河流，他舔着，从这头到那头，一直吻到自己弓起后背，瑟缩成小小的一团，他的手从迪恩的后脑移到了脖子上，那里有一条激烈奔涌的动脉，在他掌下鼓动着。萨姆在黑暗中紧紧搂着迪恩，他越来越快，迪恩发出一声哀鸣，用阴茎胡乱操着床单。他迷迷糊糊地想着：这是他第一次同一个爱他的人做爱。没有人理他，他就那么颤抖地射了。  
萨姆没有看见，迪恩甚至没能发出变调的叫声，他就那么狂乱地喘息着，但是他的身体敏感地发生了变化，肠肉更紧地包裹住萨姆，他意识到发生了什么，不由得发出一声嘶吼，也射了出来。  
好一会他们都没说话，强烈的高潮让他们无法思考，萨姆的手箍在迪恩腰上，无意识地收紧。缓过来，萨姆抚摸着迪恩汗湿的背，“怎么样？”他几乎用不上声带。迪恩在一连串含糊的“萨米”之后才找回了理智，他们紧贴着躺在一起，萨姆从他身体里抽出来，他喜欢那温度。他把安全套打了个结，“床单也没有很糟糕。”迪恩回头瞪了他一眼，他才想起来，“——很糟糕，但没关系……我们还可以让它更糟一点。”  
“萨姆？”迪恩不太情愿地问，“你为什么对这整个——基佬——性爱的事这么……擅长？”  
“谢谢夸奖啊。”萨姆没忍住笑出声，“因为我学习过。”  
“你学这个？你该不会……”  
“我没有！我只是，我什么都学，以防万一。”  
“以防万一？以防什么万一？”迪恩愣了一会，更震惊了，“我吗？”  
“如果我回答‘不’你会伤心吗？”  
迪恩警惕地瞪着他：“到底是谁？”  
“天哪我发誓你是我的第一个男人——也是最后一个。”萨姆发现自己挺享受这种对话，“好吧，如果你非要知道的话，我也知道女同性恋要如何性交。我是说，我曾经也只是个大学生，我有好奇心，好吗？”  
“大学生都在干这个吗？真庆幸我没去过。” 迪恩露出不认可的神色，过了一会，他搂着萨姆吻了一下，“萨米？”  
“怎么了？”  
“安全套还有很多。”  
他们对视了一会，萨姆意识到什么，他吻了一下迪恩的额头，汗津津的，他用手擦去汗水：“你可以对我做同样的事，天，你可以对我做任何事，只要你想。”  
迪恩的眼神幽暗，他第一次觉得这个问题难以开口：“你想吗？”  
萨姆叹气。他的泪腺酸涩起来，他看着迪恩，迪恩还对什么都不确定，他对这一切都太笨拙了。萨姆不知道自己还要花多久才能让迪恩意识到他有多好。那些话自然而然地来到他嘴边，萨姆小声地哀求道：“别总想着给我一切，拿走我的一切吧，迪恩。拿走我。（Don't give me everything, take my everything, Dean. Take me.）”我也对你献出我的一切，拿走我，拿走我，拿走我——  
他把头埋进在他的肩窝，眼泪打湿了迪恩的脸颊，他在他耳边坚定地重复，说不出别的话似的，“跟我做爱。（Take me.）”  
迪恩的喉咙里滚出一个声响，萨姆把那当成“好”，他拉着他的手往自己身后送去。  
迪恩因为他的话而血脉喷张，翻身压在萨姆身上，“萨米。”声音颤抖着，一点点掰碎了揉进吻里。迪恩轻柔地抚摸萨姆的穴口，学着他刚刚做的为他扩张。他不是不疼的，他很庆幸自己先试过一次所以他知道怎么让萨姆更轻松。  
他们做爱。从前他们在肋骨上刻过以诺文，现在他觉得他在四肢百骸刻下了萨姆的名字，他们本就血脉相连，他们全身的每一个细胞都共振，用同样的节奏摇晃，升腾，在灭顶的快感里大张着嘴喘息，然后亲吻。  
迪恩摆动身体，他展开双臂，按在萨姆的两侧，背部的肌肉随着他的动作起伏，波浪一样翻搅，萨姆环住他的背，两只手在他身后摸索，他想要抓紧，在他身体上留下痕迹。他们紧紧靠在一起，发出满足的喟叹，像是要补上之前几十年浪费的光阴，要挤出之前错过的心酸。他们甚至不明白怎么才想到这个，所有的热切都有了出口，终于不再对坐着泼洒爱意。这颗心脏在为自己跳动，那些温热的赤诚的想法通过身体直直地传递过去：他们拥有彼此的全部。迪恩的心里满满当当都是萨姆，甚至容不下自己。现在他被告知有个人也花了全部的力气在为他打算，而那不是别人，是他的萨米。迪恩陷在他身体里，急切地动着，迷乱地眯着眼，低头随便吻在他什么地方。萨姆的手在空中乱抓了一下，被迪恩下意识捉住，郑重其事地，和他一根手指一根手指地扣紧。  
关于他爱他这事，迪恩并不是没想过，他只是不敢。现在他全都想起来了，那些他爱他的时刻贯穿整个人生，一如阳光下的沙滩，有那么多数不清的点在闪闪发光。他一直看不见它们，当他的阳光靠近他，它们才争先恐后地闪烁起来。  
他们花了一辈子的时间爱彼此，用自己的方式把对方往正确的路上推，争先恐后地付出，仿佛能替对方挡下苦难，但他们是如此紧密相连，痛苦也不再是一个人的痛苦。他们都活过也死过了，一颗心长在另一个人身上，只能小心翼翼地寸步不离地贴着对方，一切事业都要一起完成，一切伟大的拯救和微不足道的人间烟火。  
萨姆闷声笑了：“很多事都没有我们想象得那么糟。”  
他不久前说过这话，迪恩说：“是啊，所以我把信给你看了。”  
后面的话萨姆还是没能对他说，他被迪恩弄得快要晕过去。所以他没告诉他是什么让他意识到这一点。不过，或许以后有机会告诉他。  
父亲去世后，他们都意识到：他们所有的仅剩彼此。（All they have is each other.）这听起来糟透了，萨姆在很长一段时间里把这事当成他们悲惨的缩影，但事实是，他们有很多无关紧要的东西，他们可以活得丰厚，只不过——他们所要的只有彼此。（All they want is each other.）  
他们别无所求。  
他们生来就是相爱的。

第二天早上，萨姆醒得很早，站在窗边，他看见街对面的商家在撤下情人节的装饰。  
“早啊。”迪恩揉着眼睛。他们最后还是在脏掉的床上睡着了，这大概可以写进迪恩的人生十大遗憾清单。但是现在，他觉得一切都好。  
“早啊。”他弟弟回答，“情人节快乐。”  
迪恩掀开被子，赤着脚走到他身边，他们肌肤相亲，萨姆环住他的腰：“我想到了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我不对你说‘我爱你’。我要找个替代的。”萨姆认为，他的肩膀就是为迪恩安放下巴而生的，完美的高度。他说：“听听这个：我爱你胜过爱。（I love you more than love.）如何？”  
“你简直是个小姑娘，萨米。”迪恩说，“就我和你。”  
“什么？”  
“就‘我和你’。我们，一起，足够了。”  
萨姆沉默了一会。  
“你感动落泪了吗？”迪恩抬起头，萨姆正露出一种困扰的神色。他凝重地问：“我们昨天没冲澡就睡了吗？”  
迪恩看一眼狼藉的床铺，走到干净的那一边，“是吧。”  
“洗澡之前不许碰。”萨姆张开双手保护那张床。  
迪恩觉得这场景似曾相识，仔细想了一下，大概是无意中看过的主妇肥皂剧。“你算什么？我老婆吗？”  
萨姆建议：“试试‘丈夫’。”  
“不！”迪恩仰面倒在床上，当然，干净的那张，“我们不是要结婚！萨米！”  
“我们不需要。”萨姆妥协了，他坐到迪恩身边，“我们已经拥有同一个姓氏了。”  
“你对结婚有什么幻想？你跟每个人都想结婚。”  
愣了愣，萨姆爆发出一阵笑声：“认真的吗？迪恩，你在吃醋？你睡过的姑娘比我多几百个。”  
“但你想跟她们结婚。”迪恩说，“因此，我不会跟你结婚，永远不会。”  
“迪恩。”  
“但是。”他的语调引发了萨姆的战栗，他说道，“我愿意对你忠诚。因为你是唯一爱我的人。”  
萨姆蓦地感到难过：“不。我爱你，不是为了你的忠诚，也不是为了你的爱，仅仅是因为我想这么做，仅仅是因为我爱你。而且我不是唯一爱你的人，有很多人爱你，我只是爱得最多。”他低下头，在哥哥的额头上落下一吻，这是个没有任何欲望的、哀切的吻，“就算有一天你背叛我，我还是无法停止爱你，虽然我知道你不会这么做。”  
“是的。我永远爱你。我只是想告诉你，从现在开始不论我这颗心还是身体都对你忠诚。我很高兴有你爱我，因为你是我唯一在乎的人。”迪恩感到幸福，“你也爱我，没有比这更好的事了。”  
迪恩爱了萨姆两个宇宙，萨姆只回报了一个，但那到底也是无限了。  
洗完澡后，他们享受了一顿丰盛的早餐，然后重新上路。  
他们还不知道，就在这一年，他们将遇到他们的祖父，继承新的身份。  
一个温彻斯特将来到黎巴嫩，在那里他会有一个丈夫和一个家。

他们是猎魔人的传奇。  
百年之后以英雄的姿态死去，被隐秘地祭奠，墓碑上记载：“温彻斯特兄弟，致力于猎魔，曾犯过错，置世界于水火，每每力挽狂澜，功大于过，与孤独为伴，终生未娶。”  
看起来伟大、骄横、坚忍，饮冰守义，其实跟挚爱寸步不离，一辈子炽热甜蜜。  
不是猎猎寒风，是灼灼艳阳。

END


End file.
